Child of Trust and Betrayal
by KittenofShadows
Summary: A broken city. A lost sister. A terrible betrayal. All the action and romance of the Heirs to Darkness Trilogy continues in this final installment. Sequel to Son of Wrath and Fire.
1. A Great Loss

**Author's Note: This is the final installment in the ****Heirs to Darkness**** series. If you haven't read the first two, ****Daughter of Earth and Sky**** and ****Son of Wrath and Fire****, it probably won't make very much sense. Hearts to all, KittenofShadows**

_Life is bought with a terrible price._

Rune's eyes surveyed the grey, dead place before her. The screams of the forest still echoed in her heart. She felt tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall.

_The Pinewood city…so much beauty._

Gone.

Rune didn't feel Eragon at her side. She kneeled in the ash, not caring that she was getting her tunic dirty. She sifted it in her fingers.

_There was nothing left._

_All gone…_

Eragon squeezed her shoulder, but Rune paid no heed. She felt as if her heart was being torn into a thousand pieces by metal gauntleted hands. Her chest felt empty. The sadness, the _inexistence of life_, the soberness of it all made her want to scream, but she didn't have the energy.

_This is what death feels like._

Eragon pulled her into his arms, and she didn't protest. She felt like an empty shell. As if she had died with the forest. His lips were on her forehead, his arms around her as if trying to protect her from everything.

But the harm was already done. Ellesméra was gone. Things would never be the same.

She wished the tears would just come. But they refused to. It all felt unreal, a shadow or a dream. She could just open her eyes and it would all be okay again.

But when she looked around, the same nightmare met her sage gaze. The same grey death, the same hopelessness. Eragon hugged her tighter.

She wanted to send him an array of sad colors, but the effort was too much. She was dead to him, dead to the world. It seemed pointless to live now. The Pinewood city…the beautiful Ellesméra…all gone.

_Gone, gone, gone._

"From destruction is born life," someone was saying. "The forest cleanses itself of the old, to bring in the new."

Rune knew the voice. Izlanzadí. But it didn't matter. She heard the words, but they didn't register in her mind.

Her body hurt all over, but the pain was far away. She felt it brutally, but didn't care. Pain, at least, ensured that she was still alive. She didn't _feel _alive. Her heart felt dead. Like the forest.

Eragon let go of her, and she nearly toppled over. Standing seemed like such a waste of energy…energy she didn't have. But she stayed on her feet, for soon she was enveloped in a new set of arms.

"I'm so sorry, Rune," said a voice close to her ear. "I shouldn't have left you."

Súndavar.

She wanted to speak, but couldn't get her mouth to move.

"She's still in shock," Shay's voice said. Rune opened her eyes to look at her, but the world spun. She couldn't focus. It was like a dream. Things were clear and blurry at the same time.

Súndavar squeezed her, and Rune managed to slip her arms around his waist for a half-hearted hug.

"You were so brave," he said. "I'm proud of you."

Rune tilted her face up to him. His eyes were the color of an evergreen's spines, deep pools of darkest green. There was a tiny, sad smile on his lips. His black hair fringed his eyes, and he brushed it away with a flick of his head.

Rune finally managed to ask the question on her mind. "_…what happened to Alanna and the boy?_"

"They're fine," Shay assured. "Arya has them. Their mothers are eager to meet you."

"In due time," Eragon said hollowly. "Rune…are you alright?"

Rune tried to say she was, but she shook her head instead, leaning her head on Súndavar's chest.

She couldn't remember what had happened. It was a sort of blur…Alanna and the little boy…Shruikan flying away…Lily, the woman beneath the Menoa Tree…the screams of the forest around her…

The elves had stopped the fire sometime during the night…but she didn't remember when. She gave a little moan.

"I hurt," she protested. "I hurt everywhere."

She pushed Súndavar away, lost her balance, and tumbled into his arms again.

The day was passed in soberness.

"Things will look better in the morning," Eragon assured her that night.

But they wouldn't.

_Everything was gone_.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily looked at the sword in her hand, then down at the sleeping figure beneath her.

_No_.

She didn't want to do this. The girl looked so peaceful, laying there between the Riders on the sand.

_Finish the fire's job_.

That had been her command.

_Kill her. Kill Rune._

Lily knew the girl. She used to clean her room, back so long ago. Princess Rune. She had always come across as an airhead to Lily, but after seeing her actions in the heat of the fire, she had changed her view. The little princess had been so brave.

_She's not your little dove anymore, Murtagh_, Lily thought. _You're right when you call her thornessa._

Murtagh would never forgive her if she killed the girl. Shay would never forgive her. She would never forgive herself.

Lily was interrupted from her reverie by the sound of feet in the sand. She hid behind a tree – the elves had managed to protect this part of the forest, closest to the water – and hoped she wouldn't be discovered. She had managed to remain illusive thus far.

Two figures were walking together in the moonlight. Their fingers were entwined, and the smaller of the two was leaning on the other.

"I'm scared, Vanir."

The voice made Lily jump. It was so familiar. _Shay._

The second figure stopped walking, spinning Shay to face him. "Don't be a baby. It's over."

Shay leaned into him more. "I don't care…I'm still afraid."

Lily wanted nothing more than to reveal herself. _Shay!_ That was Shay! Right there, in front of her. She had dreamt about the moment they were reunited for ages, and it was finally here. But she couldn't step out into the light of the moon. Something besides Galbatorix's magic held her back.

Vanir opened his mouth to say something more, but Shay slapped her hand over his lips, not in the least gentle. She looked around. Lily felt her apprehension, and knew she had been discovered.

"Hello?"

Lily pulled up her hood, before slinking out of the cover of the tree.

"_Hello Shay._"


	2. She Dies At Dawn

Lily was pushed forward. Unable to catch herself with her hands, she landed face first in the dirt. The binding on her wrists was too tight, and she felt dizzy because of the blindfold that obscured her view.

"She didn't do anything!" Shay cried. Lily could feel her struggling to free herself from Vanir's tight grasp, but the elf man was stronger than her. Her dismay tickled in Lily's mind.

"That is to be decided," said a new voice. An elegant voice, regal and reserved.

Lily reached out to Shay with her mind. The contact was startling and brilliant. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be part of the two of them. It was as if her eyes had suddenly been open to the world again. From the rush of pleasant tones from her companion, Lily could tell she felt the same. There were no words for her to say. Shay knew already.

"You are not elf. You are not supposed to be here." The regal voice seemed strained, as if it was an effort to keep it in control on the part of its bearer. Lily shivered at the rage that was scarcely concealed in it.

"She didn't do anything wrong, your highness!" Shay cried again. Lily tried to soothe her, but the other woman wouldn't respond.

"It is not your home that was burned to the ground, Shay Everwood." The voice was flat now.

Lily felt Shay's tears, as if they were rolling down her own cheeks. She sent a steady, understanding thrum, but Shay turned it away. Lily drew back, hurt.

Lily was dragged to her feet by a strong arm, gasping her tunic.

"I do not know how you came to be here," the voice hissed, malice and contempt clear. "But I will find out. And you will pay for what you have done."

Lily had no doubt that such a debt would be payable only with her life. The world was a burst of color as she was struck across the face. A glancing blow, which jarred her skull and snapped her neck back. The blindfold was ripped free from the force of it.

Shay flinched. Lily knew she could feel the pain of the blow. She swiftly cut herself off from Shay, as much as it hurt to do so. Lily refused to cause her pain. Shay reached out to her again, but Lily pushed her away.

"Arya!" Shay pleaded, struggling against Vanir's grasp. She fought like a child having a tantrum. Vanir watched her unemotionally, not minding when her blows rained down on his chest and arms.

Lily could feel Shay tiring, feel the strength going out of her as she struggled for some way to reach the body that housed the other half of her soul.

Finally Shay couldn't resist anymore. She sobbed into Vanir's tunic, her hands flat on his chest. He looked at her, a fixture of disgust, surprise, and perhaps a little compassion crossing his features for the briefest moment. Then his face was impassive again.

The elf woman's eyes flicked momentarily towards the two, before returning hatefully to Lily. Her hands clenched tightly, and Lily could tell it was all she could do to keep from killing her right then and there.

In a way, Lily wished she would.

Disgusted, Arya tossed her aside, as if she weighed little more than a sack of feathers. She moved to leave, not glancing back. It was clear she was appalled by her mere existence. Such hatred made a chill run down Lily's back.

As if sensing this, the elf woman turned. There was a tiny smile in her voice.

"She dies at dawn."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune sat, looking at the belongings in what had been her room. It was hard to believe this place had been a place of comfort. Now she sensed sadness in it, a sadness that reverberated from the very walls.

She placed her hand gently on one of the walls. A low, hollow cry echoed in her mind, but it was distant. The forest moaned now – moaned in pain and in lost for its fellows. Its sound was like that of a mourning woman. Rune knew the tears of the forest would haunt her for years to come.

Her presents still sat, stacked in neat little piles, all wrapped up nicely. Rune thought it a bitter joke on the part of fate that such things of little value were preserved, but not the mighty forest itself.

The protection spells that had been laid on Tialdarí Hall over countless centuries had proved safeguard enough to keep it from the fire's wrath. The rest of the forest was not nearly as lucky.

Rune touched the presents, a wry smile on her face. They seemed so petty now. She knew she couldn't bring herself to open them. It wouldn't seem right, just to go about life as if nothing had happened.

_The past can bind you as well as any fay, and fay as well as iron._

Rune jumped at the voice in her heart.

_Lycona_.

Rune sat down on the bed. The words didn't make sense. The past could bind you?

_Dwell on sorrows, and they consume you._

Rune shook her head. _Living life as if everything is fine is like living a lie_.

It felt silly, talking into the thin air like that. Lycona was dead. Rune knew that. But something always made her voice turn up in Rune's head, like a forgotten memory.

_Perhaps. But living as though you are dead is not living at all._

Rune pursed her lips. The voice was right.

_Who are you?_ she asked.

There was no response, and Rune knew whatever it was that was speaking to her had vanished. It was like the _presence_ she felt in Lycona's room. Lycona was _there_, somehow. In the walls, in the floor, in the air.

But that was silly.

Still, the voice of her mother had a point. Hesitantly, Rune picked up a present from the top of the stack. This felt wrong. But nonetheless, she opened it carefully.

It was a tiny, silver chain, so thin it looked like a spider's web. But when Rune picked it up, she could tell it was stronger than any jewelry worn by highbred women in Alagäesia. In the bottom of the little wrapping it came in, there was a name scrawled. _Rhunön._

Rune had only met the smith once, and the meeting was a brief one. But she vowed to thank the curt elf woman for her gift.

Arya had given her a practical, simple belt purse, made of sturdy material and painted with a dove and snake intertwined with one another. Rune tied it at her waist immediately.

Most of the gifts were small, practical trinkets. A wonderfully carved hair comb, a new pair of boots, which laced tightly to above her knees, a stone that felt warm and comforting when she held it in her hand. Tunics – in a more feminine design than what she wore now – a few kirtles, a scroll containing a beautiful painting of a sleeping form beneath a great tree, behind watched by a mighty snake and dove – the two animals seemed to have become her unofficial crest.

Vanir gave her a ring, which had been engraved with a protection spell against pregnancy. Rune stifled a laugh, remembering his 'beds of Riders' comment. This was as close to a joke as the serious elf ever got.

Islanzadí's gift was a finely crafted saddle, made of leather. Leather was scarce in Ellesméra, and Rune felt her heart warming to the queen even more. It was engraved with the ubiquitous snake and dove, and painted accordingly. Beautiful.

Shay's gift was a bow and quiver – of course. The woman had given her a dagger previously, at her 'funeral'. It was only natural the warrior give her another weapon.

Rune's eyes fell on the last two gifts in the pile. Eragon's and Súndavar's. Eragon's was a small box, while Súndavar's was a simple envelope. Neither were labeled, but she could identify the senders easily, just by looking at the gifts.

She bit her lip. It was silly to think of this as a big choice, she knew. But somehow, she felt as though opening Eragon's gift first would be an affront to Súndavar, while the opposite was true if she chose the dark-haired Rider's gift.

Rune shook her head. This was stupid. What did it matter which she chose to open first? They wouldn't knew either way.

She picked up Sundavar's then set it down. She picked it up again. She'd give Eragon a hug later, to make up for it.

She opened the envelope carefully. It contained a wrinkled piece of parchment, ink stained and grubby. She looked at it for a moment.

_You are truly something special,_

_When I look into your eyes,_

_I see the beginning, I see the end,_

_I see through all their lies._

_ooo_

_You are truly something wonderful,_

_A maiden fair and true,_

_I thought I would be happy,_

_Just knowing I had you._

_ooo_

_You are truly something beautiful,_

_And now I see today,_

_Your power lies inside your heart,_

_For from it you ne'er stray._

_ooo_

_You are truly something magical,_

_The fay that binds your soul,_

_Until your heart beats next to mine,_

_I shall never be quite whole._

_ooo_

_You are truly something baffling,_

_I don't understand your whims,_

_But I know that evermore,_

_You'll save me from my sins._

_ooo_

_You are truly something priceless,_

_A love that can't be bought,_

_I try and fail, and still you're here,_

_Leaving me distraught._

_ooo_

_You are truly something special,_

_And I know without delay,_

_Even if you journey far,_

_In my heart you'll ever stay._

_ooo_

_My undying love,_

_Sundavar_

Rune felt tears in her eyes. She brushed them away. There was one more thing in the envelope: Súndavar's snake charm. The little silver snake with the emerald eyes that Rune had first seen when they met, oh-so long ago.

Rune strung it on Rhunön's chain and let it fall under her tunic. It hung between her breasts, over her heart.

She picked up Eragon's present, then set it aside. She would open it later. Right now, she wanted to talk to Súndavar.

Darting out of her room, poem still in hand, she looked for the Rider.

He wasn't hard to find. He stood by Oromis's shack, trailing a stick in the water absently. He heard her coming, and got to his feet. "Rune? Are you alright?"

Rune held out the poem. "Súndavar, is this how you feel?"

Súndavar looked at it, then glanced at the ground. "Oh, that."

"What?"

"It's a terrible poem," he murmured. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you anything better."

Rune laughed. She was in his arms, her lips on his before he could say anything more.

He came out of the kiss to protest. "Rune, I—"

_Shut up, Shadow Boy._

He did.


	3. Empty Sky

Shay paced angrily from one end of the room to the other, like a caged lion. She chewed on a nail nervously, her blue eyes wide. Vanir lounged, shirtless, on the bed, his eyes following her with a casual air.

"I can't just sit here," Shay moaned.

"You aren't sitting."

Shay's eyes flickered to him, but she didn't stop pacing. "I've got to do something, Vanir."

"Everwood, I've been given my assignment."

Arya's orders were clear – she dies at dawn. Vanir had been assigned to make sure Shay didn't do anything to get in the way of that.

Shay looked at him, and for a moment, Vanir saw the pain she was in. The look in her eyes was that of a Rider torn from his dragon. Wanting, fear, hurt. Loneliness.

"I don't care," she told him. "I'm leaving. I'm sick of being treated like a child having a time out." She moved towards the door.

In the blink of an eye, Vanir was off the bed, across the room, and grabbing her wrist tightly. "_Everwood_," he let her name hang in the air like a threat.

Shay pulled away from him, as if scalded. She said nothing, but anger flashed across her face.

"I've been told to keep you here," Vanir said softly. "Through any means necessary. Please don't make me do that."

The look in Shay's eyes pulled at Vanir's heart. He hated seeing her like this; her playful violence replaced my anger and desperation.

"She didn't do anything wrong, Vanir," Shay whispered.

Rage flared in Vanir. "_Nothing wrong?_" he snapped, pushing her away, against the wall in his anger. "_Nothing wrong?_ Everwood, she _burned_ Ellesméra! She _destroyed_ everything that meant anything to me!" He turned away, dragging his arm over his eyes, as if to wipe away dust. "_My home_."

Shay spun him to face her. "_Your_ home, Vanir?" she spit, fixing him with an angry gaze. "What about _my_ home?"

He didn't respond, staring spitefully at her.

"Oh, that's right," she hissed. "I don't have a home."

Vanir opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off.

"I don't belong anywhere. Not with Orrin, not here." Her hands clenched into fists. "Certainly not here." She looked at him, the rage softening into sadness. "Vanir, Lily _is_ my home. She's all I have left to cling to. I've…I've lived for two years, thinking that she was gone."

She wiped away a tear that glistened on her cheek. "It tore me apart. And now she's here and…I can't go through that again, Vanir."

Vanir wanted to bring her close, hold her tightly and rock her in his arms. But he didn't.

Shay met his solemn gaze. "If she dies tomorrow," she told him, "I kill myself at her side."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily couldn't sleep. Her heart beat fast in her chest.

It wasn't the death that scared her, she tried to convince herself. No, death was welcome. Death would free her from her terrible oaths, free her from the control that was ten thousand times worse than rape. She was a slave in her own body, a slave to a man she hated.

No, she was thankful for the death, just as she was thankful for the tight ropes that secured her to the tree, keeping her from committing more evils.

But she was still scared. Her heart still raced.

Her elf guard stood, still as a statue in the darkness. He hadn't moved yet. Lily had tried to talk to him, but when he looked at her, the hating in his eyes was as clear as Arya's. She had burned his home. That was unforgivable.

She had remained silent after that.

The stars burned brightly above her, like glittering drops of hope.

_Oh, Murtagh,_ she thought. _I'll miss you so much._

She tried to think about their kiss, the one she had given him as a goodbye. The memory hurt too much, and she pushed it away. She was never going to see him again.

Doubts plagued her mind. She could accept death, but what about Shay? Murtagh? The little girl, Rune? What would befall them, after she was gone? Would the Riders triumph over evil, or was Alagäsia doomed? She would never know.

Lily wasn't sure when it was that she fell asleep. All she could remember was waking to the feeling of Shay in her mind. Her elf guard laid sprawled on the ground in front of her, another man standing over him. Lily recognized him as _Vanir,_ the elf who had held Shay. She couldn't see his face, but from the way he held himself he look annoyed, a bit bemused, and more than a little nervous.

She eyes automatically flew to the sky. Dawn had not yet arrived, but nor did the stars glitter in the sky. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon.

Shruikan Darkbane and Thorn sat a few yards back, yellow eyes observing quietly. Shruikan's claws were clicking impatiently against the ground.

Lily wanted to say something, but Shay shushed her in her mind.

Shay's long, tapered fingers worked quickly on Lily's bindings, loosening her hands. The process was agonizingly slow. Lily reached out to Shay and renewed their connection, wonderful, brilliant. Shay's emotions – joy, fear, exhilaration – blended and danced in her mind until she wasn't sure what was hers and what was Shay's.

Shay finally managed to undo the ropes. She helped Lily to her feet, and their eyes met. Time seemed to freeze for both. Blue and green blended, and they embraced.

Lily never wanted to let go.

Shay squeezed tighter.

_Oh, Lily._

It was Vanir that finally ended the moment. "Someone is approaching," he said softly, laying a hand on Shay's shoulder. Shay broke the embrace, reaching out for Lily's hand.

The blonde woman placed her own in it, and together they walked silently to where the dragons waited. Shruikan stretched out his neck.

_We fly_, the ancient dragon bid.

Lily embraced Shay one more time, before clambering onto Shruikan. She clung tightly to his scales.

As one, the three beings lifted off into the sky. Shay watched until she could see them no longer.

Vanir approached her, silent. He settled into a position at her side. Hesitantly, slowly, he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

So they stood, watching the empty sky.


	4. A Sharing of Fate

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update for a few days, I've just been sooooo busy. :3 Hearts, Kittie**

_The battle was over. The cries of wounded men had faded, and the clashes of steel on steel no longer filled the air. The smell of blood was thick. Jo'Hanna's hands were sticky with the crimson liquid, both her own and her enemies'._

_At her back, Lexia's breathing was hard. The blind girl was tired. She had fought strongly, better than anything on the practice fields._

_Then, out of nowhere, the terrible flash of steel. A man leapt from the ground in a final, desperate attempt. His sword wavered in his bloody hands, but it met its mark._

_Lexi didn't cry out. She didn't scream._

_Horror filled Jo. Blade whirling, the man's head fell to the ground. Lexi sank to her knees._

_Above, a raven called._

_Jo felt the terrible, horrible knowing in the back of her throat. Redness seeped across Lexia's chest. Her eyes were open, but the life in them was fading. Fading fast._

_Lexi's terrible, dead eyes were the last thing Jo saw._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jo screamed, sitting up in bed. Her eyes flew to the place Lexi's bed should have been, half expecting it to be there. Lexi would get up and sit beside her and stroke her hair softly, humming a lullaby. Things would be—

No.

The bed wasn't there.

Beside her, Tristan stirred, rolling over. His sandy curls fell over his eyes, and a faint smile was on his face. He looked like an angel, laying there in the darkness, his chiseled features gentle and relaxed.

Jo sighed and kissed his cheek softly, getting out of bed. She slipped her tunic over her head, before leaving the room and closing the door gently behind her.

She didn't recall choosing to go there, but her feet led her to Lexi's grave. It was the same as always, the little gravestone marker bearing the same words, the spelled red rose still lying peacefully across the mound. It would bloom forever.

Jo didn't feel the tears coming anymore. She felt a sort of peace, a deep, satisfied, peaceful resting. Lexia may have been dead, but she was never truly gone. She lived on in the hearts of her friends. Jo had come to accept this.

She pictured Lexi's smile in her mind, pictured the way she would flick her hair over her shoulder, the way she would slowly blink her sightless eyes.

"I miss you," Jo told her softly. "Are you happy?"

The wind blew Jo's hair back, and Jo smiled. The breeze whispered through the grave markers.

_Yes._

Feeling strangely comforted, Jo left the graveyard. Dawn was beginning to break, the sun beginning to shed the day's first rays. Tristan would be up soon, and wondering where she was.

The warrior apprentice smiled.

For a flickering moment, beyond the sea and the clouds and and Hope itself, a girl named Alexia smiled back. Her image glittered in the sun's rays.

Jo blinked, and she was gone.

Or maybe that was just Jo's imagination.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shay hit the ground hard, face stinging. Vanir tried to reach her, but Lifaen cut him off. The sadness is the older elf's eyes were clear, and Vanir looked away.

"What have you done with her!" Arya asked.

Shay coughed blood onto the ground, before looking up to meet the livid princess's gaze. She stood up shakily.

Arya cracked her knuckles, before slamming them into Shay's stomach. Shay doubled over again. Vanir cringed. Shay felt his mind probing hers, trying to take the pain. She pushed him away as she vomited more blood onto the ground.

"Such rage is unlike you, Arya," Vanir said bravely, trying to divert the princess's wrath from Shay.

Arya's eyes flashed. "Such insolence and familiarity is also unlike _you_, Vanir of the House of Haldthin."

Vanir set his jaw defiantly, fixing Arya with one of the looks he had given Shay so often – a mixture of disdain, pity, and amusement.

Shay could tell the haughty look upon Vanir's face was fake. He had given her that same look so many times, she had it memorized. There was fear hidden under this façade.

Arya's hands clenched into fists. "You have released my prisoner. For that you share her sentence. Lifaen, Nári, bind them."

With apologetic glances at both of them, Lifaen helped Shay to her feet. She was shoved against Vanir.

The elf man looked at her tenderly, all traces of the scorn gone. Shay smiled softly at him, a slow, sad smile.

"Shouldn't we allow them vigil?" Lifaen suggested softly.

Arya gave him a look of disbelief. "So someone else may release _them_?" she shook her head. "No. They die now."

Shay and Vanir were tied back to back, a half-burned tree between them.

"Your ashes will be mixed with those of the forest," Arya told them.

Shay noticed Nári slipping away, but she said nothing. The elf nodded to her.

"You will share the fate Lily doomed Ellesméra to," Arya continued. "May your cries echo with those of the forest for all of eternity."

Shay reached out to Vanir. He let her in instantly.

_I'm sorry,_ she said truthfully. _I got you into this._

Vanir hesitated. _You did. But I allowed it._

_This is it, then._

_I suppose. But whatever you do, do not scream._

Shay closed her eyes as tears began to fall. _I'm afraid._

_I am too,_ Vanir agreed. _But courage is not the absence of fear._

Shay felt strangely calm. Afraid, yes. But calm, nonetheless. She was going to die. But she was going to die with the feeling of Vanir in her mind, and with Hope in her heart.

"Have you any final sayings?" Arya asked.

Shay took a deep breath. "Yes. Tell Rune to be strong, and keep up her fencing practice. Tell Súndavar that he can have Bane, as long as he promises to take good care of him. Give Eragon a kiss on the cheek from me, and thank Oromis for a lovely dance, at Rune's party."

"Vanir?"

"I have only one saying, and it is for Shay's ears alone."

"As you wish."

Vanir touched Shay's mind again. He said no words, but the feeling was clear.

_Lust, hope, anger, annoyance, fear, belief. Love._

They all piled into Shay's mind at once, shocking her. He drew away instantly, leaving her confused and joyful. She wanted to turn to him, touch his face, sink into his embrace forever. But she couldn't.

"That taken care of," Arya continued, taking a deep breath "_Bris—_"

"Arya!"

The elf princess broke off, turning to the sound of the call.

Rune, Súndavar, and Eragon, and Islanzadí watched. Nári stood near them.

Rune ran forwards, falling at Arya's feet. "Your anger is righteous," she said. "They have taken from you the murderer of the forest." She looked up to meet Arya's eyes. "But Arya-_vira,_ I beg of you. Spare them."

Arya looked at her, pursing her lips. Her eyes flew to Eragon, then Súndavar. Finally they settled on her mother.

"Do you step in to spare them?"

Islanzadí looked at her daughter sadly. "We shall see. You must do what you think is right."

Arya looked at the hopeful faces around her. Lifaen, Nári, Shay, Vanir, the Queen, and the Riders. And Rune, who still knelt, pleading for their lives.

"My rage has surpassed my common sense," she admitted. It was not an apology, merely a recognition of the wrong. "They shall not die for their crime. Lifaen, release them."

The elf moved to comply.

Shay flew into Vanir's arms the instant she was released. He stiffened instantly, as if appalled. She met his eyes, and he gave in to her embrace, a tiny smile crossing his features.

Arya helped Rune to her feet. The younger princess met her eyes squarely. There was no scorn in them, only sadness. She knew what was coming next.

"Your lives are spared," Arya said strongly. "But not your positions. Shay Everwood of Aberon, Vanir of the House of Haldthin, from here into eternity you are banished from Du Weldenvarden."


	5. A Single Leaf

"If they're leaving, so am I."

Eragon looked up from cleaning Saphira's saddle at Rune's declaration. The little princess's eyes were set, her arms crossed over her chest. The pose reminded him of a stubborn toddler. He smiled at her. "Alright."

She looked appalled. "You mean you're just going to let me go?"

"If it's what you want. Shay won't let anything happen to you."

Rune's mouth dropped open. She snapped it shut and scowled at him. It was times like this that reminded Eragon of the little girl he had first met, back in Aberon. She had wanted to argue, wanted to make sure he knew she would do exactly as she wished. He had surprised her by giving in instantly.

"But…you aren't going to try and stop me?"

"Why should I?"

She sat down next to him, looking put out. "Because you're supposed to," she griped.

They sat in silence for a moment. Rune met his eyes playfully, making faces at him. She cocked her head to one side, arching her eyebrows. Eragon pretended to ignore her.

Finally he gave in, breaking out in laughter. She laughed with him, before kissing him on the nose quickly. She turned her gaze to his hands.

"Whatcha doing, anyways?"

Eragon picked up the saddle. "Preparing."

"For what?"

For a moment, she reminded Eragon of a dog, perking up her ears in curiosity.

Eragon planted a kiss on her forehead. "You aren't the only one who's leaving."

Rune jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Really? Oh, goodie! It would be a shame to break us all up now. Just when we were starting to get along."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Walk with me, Arya?"

The elf princess blinked slowly. She nodded, wordless.

They were silent at first. Two princesses, one ousted from her kingdom, the other dealing with the loss of her own. A sort of companionship settled over the two.

Rune was the first to speak. "Shay and Vanir are not the only ones who are leaving, Arya."

Arya nodded slowly. "I suspected as much," she said tightly.

Rune frowned. "Is there ill blood between us,_ fricai_? Have I wronged you?"

Arya seemed to ponder this. "You have not. Quite the opposite. You returned me to my senses. I am not used to needing such assistance. However, I can admit to such a failure on my own part. I was in the wrong."

"Perhaps we all need help from our friends from time to time," Rune suggested softly.

"Is that what we are?" Arya asked. "Are we friends?"

"I would very much like to believe so," Rune affirmed. "We swore yäwe to one another in the castle of my father."

"I remember."

Rune didn't respond right away. The silence became uncomfortable.

"Arya, are you certain I have done nothing to scorn you?"

"I said as much, did I not?"

"Well, yes…I just, you seem…distant."

"I have much on my mind," Arya said with a minute shrug. "It is not you, I assure you."

"If you say so," Rune murmured hesitantly.

"Rune of Urû'baen, if we are friends, pray I ask a boon?"

Rune nodded, startled. What would Arya want to ask of _her?_ She was young, inexperienced. Hardly comparable to Arya in any way.

"Granted."

"My question is this: Of the Riders, you do not seem particularly fond of either in a romantic sense. Yet you stay with them, sleep at their sides. Why continue to do such, when you have made it clear to them that you will go no farther?"

Rune blinked. _That_ was unexpected. She looked away. "I…It's not that I don't love them. I do. If there was just Súndavar, or just Eragon, I'd court either in a moment. But there are both. It's terrible to wish one gone, but sometimes I do."

"Which one?"

"Neither. Or either. Or both. I don't know."

Arya pursed her lips. "Before he met you, Eragon made numerous attempts for my own hand."

"You refused him?"

"I did."

"Why?" Rune asked. "He is handsome, isn't he? And strong and capable."

"He is. I refused him because such a union would never work. If I had allowed myself to return Eragon's passion, it could have lead to the downfall of my people. Or Eragon's own downfall. Such is not acceptable."

"You sound like Vanir."

"Then Vanir is wise."

"So you truly _do_ like him?"

"I know not. I have not allowed such feelings to bloom. So if they would have, I am none the wiser."

Rune sighed. "Oh. Arya, did you ever feel hopelessly out of your league?"

"I don't pretend you understand your question."

Rune tucked her hair out of her face. "Sometimes I wish I had never escaped. No, that's not right. I'm glad I did. But it would be so much easier if I had never have left."

"What is easy is not always right."

"How so?"

"Trials make us stronger. Are you the same person who ran from Galbatorix?"

Rune was about to answer yes, but she stopped herself. _What is easy is not always right._ The easiest answer would be yes…but was she? She had changed so much. Was she really the same Rune?

No.

"I am the same soul," she said finally. "But my heart has changed. Confronted with trials of the past now, I would act differently. I am wiser, I suppose, but also stronger. And more sure of who I am."

"A well thought out answer. Have you thought any about what you shall do, when you tire of following Eragon and Súndavar?"

"I don't have any skills I could use to provide for myself," Rune said truthfully. "I am not skilled in magic – Lycona ensured as much. Nor am I a mighty warrior. I suppose my greatest strength lies in my heart. What practical use such could have, I know not."

"You are always welcome back to Ellesméra," Arya told her. "I am staying here now, with my own people. I will sing to the forest, and in time things will return to the way they once were. Should you choose to return, know that our gates are open for eternity."

They continued walking. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, as before.

Without meaning to, they had walked to the Menoa Tree. Rune met Arya's eyes sadly. "I'm—"

Arya cut her off. "No. Look."

Rune followed her gaze. A smile broke her face.

There, at the base of the Menoa Tree, a single green leaf had poked its way through the ash.

Joy blossomed in Rune's heart.

A single leaf, it may have been. But it was the first of ten thousand to come. It was the beginning when all else had ended. In Rune's heart, that single leaf was the representation of Hope itself. She closed her eyes.

_Life continues, little Rune._

_The forest lives on._


	6. Thou Beauty

"Oh, Wune, do you _have_ to go tomowwow morning?"

Rune cradled Duram in her lap. She kissed his nose. "Silly, of course I do. Eragon's leaving, and so is Súndavar."

Duram – the very same little boy Rune had rescued from the fire – sighed, laying his head against her. "But I don't want you to go."

"Neither do I!" Alanna piped from her place on the bed. Her quick fingers braided and unbraided Rune's hair in her nervousness. "Why don't you just stay here with us?"

"Don't you wove us anymore?" Duram asked sadly.

Rune smiled softly at him. "Of course I do. But say I did stay here. Where would that leave Eragon and Súndavar?"

Duram's eyes filled with tears. "They'd be aww awone," he whimpered.

"But they're all grown up!" Alanna protested. "Can't they take care of themselves?"

"Don't talk bout the Widers dat way!" Duram told her sternly. Eragon had become the little boy's hero since the fire.

Alanna still held Rune in the highest regard. She cared little about the Riders, although Rune had noticed the girl's eyes on Súndavar numerous times.

That surprised Rune. The elf children that had become her friends were rather like humans in every way. Alanna was stubborn and just a bit boy-crazy, while Duram was whiny and affectionate. Give him a cookie, and he would be your best friend for life.

Rune hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you both _so_ much," she said. "Will you promise to be strong for me?"

"I pwomise."

Alanna folded her arms over her chest. "I don't think you'll miss us at all. You're happy to leave."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You care more about _Eragon _and_ Súndavar _than us. If you didn't you'd stay here!"

There were angry tears in Alanna's eyes. She got up off the bed and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

Rune sighed. She picked up Duram, putting him on the bed, before following Alanna.

"Will you be bwack?" he asked before she closed the door.

"Yes, Duram. I'm going to find Alanna. I'll be right back," Rune answered.

It wasn't hard to find Alanna. Her favorite place was the big dead tree, which stood outside her old house. She sat high in the branches.

"Alanna," Rune called, "Alanna, please come down."

"No."

"Come on. Can't we talk about it?"

"No! You love them more than us!"

Rune leaned against the tree. "Come on, Alanna. I want to talk to you."

"No!" she cried again.

"Then I'm going to wait here until you come down."

Rune sat on the ground at the base of the tree. Ten minutes passed. Alanna finally came down.

Her face was streaked with tears. Rune hugged her tightly as soon as she reached the ground.

"I just don't want you to go!" Alanna sobbed into Rune's chest.

"I know," Rune whispered. She clung tightly to the little girl. She felt the tears begin to slip down her own cheeks, into Alanna's hair.

They held each other for a long time. The night was cold, but neither noticed.

Hours later, Súndavar opened the door to Rune's room carefully. He nearly laughed at the sight that met his eyes.

Rune was snuggled tightly between two small forms. Duram's little arms were around her neck, his face nuzzled into her side. Alanna lay close.

Smiling, he closed the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alanna mounted the little shaggy pony, eyes beaming. Eragon looked at her incredulously, then switched his gaze to Rune.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Rune stared at him defiantly. "Alanna's coming with, of course. Her mother's already agreed, so don't you dare say anything otherwise."

Eragon sighed and continued to pack his saddle.

Rune was brushing Eridor's coat lovingly. "_Thou beauty,_" she whispered to him. "_Thou dragonheart_."

Eridor nickered, happy to be reunited with his rider. He threw a disdainful glance at Súndavar, who was grooming his own mount – the horse kidnapped from Lily – then turned his liquid eyes back to Rune. _**He**__ rode me_, the look seemed to say. Rune patted him gently. His tossed his head, stomping a foot in good humor.

Slate was fidgeting, standing near Saphira. The sun glinted on their scales.

How dashing he looked, Saphira was thinking. His scales were the color of the blackest night sky and the greenest leaf of Du Weldenvarden. His neck arched boldly, and his muscles bunched beneath his scales. His ivory claws were sharp as daggers.

He caught her looking at him and gave her a puff of smoke. She snorted, turning away.

_Have I wronged you, Brightscales?_

She glanced over her shoulder at him. _No._

_Why do you turn away as if I have evoked your anger?_

Saphira snorted again, this time blasting him with smoke. He sneezed, and she laughed. He gave her an affectionate lick on the nose.

It was about then that the two dragons caught sight of their Riders. Both were staring at them in unconcealed astonishment.

Slate didn't meet Súndavar's gaze. Saphira nipped him playfully, hoping to continue their game. Slate hissed at her, before taking to the skies.

Rune watched them, half sadly. She went back to grooming Eridor.

Vanir mounted his horse. "We'll ride as far as we can tonight," he said. "We're going to avoid Lillendale." His eyes were sad. "We aren't welcome any longer."

Shay swung herself onto Bane, before touching Vanir's shoulder reassuringly. He squeezed her hand.

Rune smiled and tightened the cinch on Eridor's saddle. She put one foot the stirrups, before touching down lightly in the seat. The horse pranced in place, glad to have the girl on his back once again.

"_Thou art mighty,_" she purred in his ear. "_Thou run like the river and the wind, dragonheart."_

"Daughter!"

Rune turned. Islanzadí approached her. Without pausing to think about how it would look to the others, the queen enveloped Rune in a tight hug. Rune hugged back.

Only when she had kissed Rune on both cheeks did Islanzadí turn to the others. "We have sent messages to our cities of the destruction seen here. All but Lillendale. Such is your job to deliver."

Eragon paled. "You want us to tell Lillendale about—"

"Yes. It is my request of you all."

Rune clasped the queen's hands in her own. "Yes," she said. "We will. I promise."

They set off at a good pace, Vanir and Shay side by side, leading, with Eragon behind them. Rune and Alanna followed the Rider, and Súndavar took up the end. The dragons flew ahead.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Rian chewed on her lip. The dead rat in her hand felt heavy. "Come on," she urged.

The bird stared at her distrustfully. His wing, bent and broken, trailed on the ground. She could tell he was hungry, but he didn't move towards the rat.

She reached out to touch his mind. Surprisingly, it pushed her away. A _barrier._ The bird had set up a barrier against her. She drew back in surprise.

Again she probed. He strengthened his mind block, and gave a screech of annoyance.

The hawk scratched at her with one talon. It tore a trail of blood on her hand.

"Look what you did _now,_" she snapped. He ruffled his feathers, pleased.

"I'm hopeless with magic, and I don't suppose you're any better," she said. "I can't heal this. I've got half a mind to leave you here for the wolves."

The hawk gave her an amused, haughty look, snapping his beak.

"You're—"

Rian broke off. The hawk's gaze darted to the sky.

Above, two dragons flew. Slate and Saphira. Rian recognized them from their previous visit.

"The Riders!" she cried under her breath.

"Behind you."

Rian spun, coming face to face with a man on a horse. She bowed to him.

"_Argetlam!_" she gasped.

Eragon dismounted, smiling. Rian looked past him, at the party that followed.

The Rider stared at the dead rat she still held. Giving him a nervous laugh, she tossed it into the bushes, where it landed with a thunk. Eragon raised his eyebrows, but didn't press the issue.

A pretty girl with auburn hair riding a roan horse pulled up at Eragon's side. She blinked down at Rian, before catching sight of the hawk. A gasp caught in her throat, and she was at its side in moments.

Rian felt awkward and nervous around the Riders and company. She scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed. To hide her burning cheeks, she turned to the girl.

She was young, probably only fifteen or so, with a slight build. Her hands were gentle as she felt the hawk's wing. He didn't protest, and for a moment Rian felt jealousy flare in her. How come the creature had let down his barrier to this girl – who was clearly not elf – when he would not do such to her?

"Rune," Eragon said softly. "His wing is beyond repair." Already the Rider was reaching for his bow.

Rune stared at him. "No," she said, fixing him with sorrelfire eyes. She turned back to the hawk.

Rune was in her own little world. She reached out to the hawk hesitantly. He prickled her mind with his own.

_Hello,_ she told him. She didn't expect a response. But a clear burst of affirmation rushed into her mind.

_You're conscious!_ she yelped.

He blinked at her. _Yes._

_Like Blagden, then. Have you a name?_

He shrugged his good wing.

_May I give you one?_

_Yes._

Rune thought for a moment. _I call you Tawnyclaw._

_Yes._

_Does your wing hurt? It is broken, isn't it?_

_Yes._

It was about this time that Rune realized everyone was staring at her. She moved towards Tawnyclaw, before picking him up. He perched on her arm, talons digging into her skin lightly.

"This is Tawnyclaw," she introduced proudly.

Súndavar looked at her in a mixture of amusement and confusion, but shrugged.

Eragon sighed. "May I ask your name?" he asked Rian softly.

"Rian Brisnífr," she responded.

"Rian. We have much to talk about."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune watched Shay and Vanir dancing. The music was lively, but she felt her heart sinking. Tawnyclaw clutched her arm with his talons.

_Why do they rejoice?_ she wondered. All the elves of Lillendale were dancing and spinning, having a wonderful time. It felt as if the destruction of Ellesméra made them joyful.

_Hope._

Rune looked at the bird, cocking her head. _What?_

He blinked, but didn't respond. He shrugged one of his wings. The other had been bound tightly to his body with a scrap of fabric.

_It feels wrong to celebrate._

Tawnyclaw shrugged again.

Rian settled onto the bench beside Rune.

"_Kvetha,_" Rune greeted her softly. Her eyes didn't move from the dancing.

Rian watched her. She moved to pet Tawnyclaw, but the bird scratched at her with one talon.

"He is not a pet," Rune said.

"I see that. What troubles you?"

"The joy," Rune replied with a frown. "Ellesméra is no more, and yet the dancing and joy continues."

Rian smiled. "The forest feels our joy. It wants us not to be sad, but to be happy. With our joy is will grow. From the worst destruction springs the strongest hope."

Rune thought about this for a moment, then shrugged, and returned to watching Shay and Vanir.

The two were dancing closer than any other couple. Shay's chin rested on his shoulder, and Vanir's lips were in her hair.

Rune knew the direction the night was going to go.

Wordless, she slipped away from Rian and moved towards the couple. She worked Vanir's ring off her finger, set it in Shay's hand, and left. Not a word was exchanged.

Shay opened her mouth to protest, but Rune was gone.

Vanir laughed. Entwining his fingers with hers, he pulled her away from the dance floor.

Return to Top


	7. Of Love and Rings

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry, I didn't post the last chapter sooner. I forgot to tell you all that I was on vacation to visit my parents in the USA. I haven't forgotten you, and will try to make up for it ASAP! Hearts, Kittie**

Shay woke up to the warmth of Vanir's body beside her. A moment of confusion—then memories of the previous night rushed into her mind. His body…his consciousness in hers…the twisting and sweating and fear. The love. She shivered.

Vanir groaned in his sleep and rolled over.

Rune's ring was still on her finger. She hadn't taken it off. In a way, she was glad the girl had given it to her.

Slipping out of bed, Shay searched for her tunic. The cold air hit her bare skin, shocking her fully awake. She shook out her hair – it had grown longer since the battle of the Burning Plains, almost mid-back length – and continued searching for her clothes.

Her whole body ached, and her mind wouldn't rest. She felt strange. Happy, yes. But guilty, perhaps, and just a bit afraid. What if the ring hadn't worked? What if—

She broke the thoughts off. She would be fine. Life could go on. Becoming Vanir's lover didn't change who she was. She was still Shay Everwood.

But still her heart fluttered in her chest with an indescribable feeling.

She found her underwear and pants and pulled them on. Her tunic followed a few moments later. She left the room. The bright light of the morning hurt her eyes. Rune and Alanna sat on a small fence, which corralled their horses. Tawnyclaw was perched on Rune's shoulder.

Rune met Shay's eyes and smiled knowingly. She excused herself from Alanna's company and fell into stride next to Shay.

Neither spoke as they walked. But from Rune's demeanor, Shay could tell she knew very well all that had transpired. In fact, the princess seemed a bit smug.

"Ugh, will you stop!" Shay yelped finally.

Rune blinked at her, shared a glance with the hawk, and blinked again. They both stared back at her with the same unreadable expression. Then a grin split Rune's face.

Shay turned crimson.

"I take it my ring came in handy, then?"

It wasn't a question.

Shay mumbled an affirmative, not looking at her friend. The hawk let out a screech, and Shay thought he was laughing.

"Did it hurt?" Rune asked suddenly.

Shay blinked. "Yes, kinda. But Vanir was gentle. And I'd prefer not to talk about it."

Rune shrugged. "Very well."

The silence was uncomfortable on Shay's end, but Rune seemed unflustered.

"It's life," Rune said finally. "It's beautiful. I'm happy for you. Will you marry?"

"We haven't talked about it," Shay murmured. "I suppose not. Elves don't practice marriage."

Rune shrugged and continued walking. "You know, Shay," she ventured, "One of these days Súndavar or Eragon is going to get carried away. Is it too much to ask for my ring back?"

Shay laughed, the tension broken. She slipped the ring off her finger and handed it to Rune. "Take care you don't need it," she advised with a grin.

Rune shrugged again. "I'd best be returning to Alanna," she said, before darting off.

Shay sighed. This was going to be a long day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm afraid we can't stay long," Eragon told Rian.

The elf girl had become their self-appointed guide for their stay in Lillendale. She met his eyes, then shrugged. "You must do what you must do," she said. "Your liege-lady awaits. And the passion of Lillendale does not suit all those in your party."

Her eyes flew to Shay and Vanir – saddling up their horses – as she said this. Eragon had noticed that the two seemed awkward, but hadn't began to guess at the reason. He bit his lip. "Then the sooner we go, the better."

Rian laughed. "Perhaps. I wish I could accompany you all, but my place is here. Fly you high, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Eragon blinked at the strange parting.

Rian smiled kindly. "I believe humans say 'Fare thee well". For Riders, it is 'fly you high."

"Oh. Oromis never told me about that."

"It's…it's a personal parting." She kissed his cheek softly. "I will miss you, Shadeslayer."

Eragon turned a lovely shade of red, but smiled. "As I will miss you."

"Take care of your princess," she bid.

The group mounted up. For some reason, Eragon felt like he was leaving the best place on earth. The only place left where sorrow had no place, death could not touch, and Hope and joy abounded.

Rune met his eyes and smiled. On her shoulder, Tawnyclaw blinked. He let out a screech, and Eragon could have sworn he heard a word in it:

_Onward!_

Rune kicked Eridor softly. "Let us ride!"

**Author's Note: I know this chapter probably bordered on T (sorry bout that ) But I'm not going to change the rating, because it was a one time thing. Forgive me, but I couldn't resist. I just luv Shay/Vanir. Probably my fav pairing in this whole story...**


	8. Birth of a Dreamer

Katrina's hand tightened on Angela's as pain shot up her belly. Her face contorted in a grimace, and her sides heaved. She wore no clothing, her bare skin slick with sweat.

Angela bustled around her, tending to her like a midwife. Roran peeked his head around the door eagerly, awaiting the arrival.

Katrina met his eyes with her own fear-widened ones. Angela followed her gaze. Scowling, she closed the door in Roran's face.

Roran gave a hiss of rage, tightening his hands. He had half a mind to burst in. Instead, he started pacing nervously in front of the door. His heart pounded in anticipation.

He wished Eragon were here. His cousin and best friend would help him deal with the mixed feelings that tainted his rushing heart.

He was happy, elated, overjoyed. But this happiness was laced with shame. Katrina shouldn't be in there, bearing his child. Wedlock didn't bind them. It wasn't right.

_All the same!_ He cried in his heart. I'm _going to be a father. Me_.

He tried to imagine himself and Katrina, parents. Words and thoughts failed him.

From behind the door, he heard Katrina scream. He resisted the urge to rush to her aid. Angela knew what she was doing, he assured himself. Angela would take care of it. He would only get in the way, after all.

He tried to calm his racing heart. It seemed like hours later when the door opened.

The room was lit with soothing candles now. Katrina lay sprawled on the bed, breathing heavily, a sheet tucked up to her chin. Her eyes were closed, her hair tousled. Roran thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Roran's eyes flew to Angela. The witch held a little whimpering bundle, wrapped tightly in a blanket. He stepped towards her.

Angela handed him the child, then wafted out of the room. "A girl," she told him. "I'll be back with another blanket. Take care you don't wake Katrina. She's worked hard enough."

Roran stared down at the little bundle of life in his arms. _His_ child. His daughter.

Rune was right. They were in love, and that made their child as legitimate as any other. He rocked her gently, marveling. He had helped create this. A miracle. Truly amazing. Never in his wildest hopes and dreams had he thought that it would be this wonderful. The shame he had felt evaporated at the feel of his daughter in his arms.

Her eyes were closed. He ran a finger over her soft, satiny white cheek. Her hair was thick and mousy brown, and her features delicate, like Katrina's.

_My daughter. I have a daughter. _

"She is beautiful, isn't she?"

Roran looked up, startled. Katrina had propped herself up slightly, and watched the two of them lovingly.

"Like her mother."

Katrina laughed and laid back. "I should feed her."

Roran helped her sit up and handed her the baby. He sat by her side as she nursed.

"We have to name her," Katrina said softly. "We should have thought about this before. And she'll need godparents."

"Eragon, of course," Roran said instantly.

"What about a godmother?"

"Rune, perhaps?"

"Yes. Rune and Eragon. What about a name?"

Roran pursed his lips. "You're right. We should have thought about this sooner."

Katrina let out a tinkling laugh, adjusting the baby in her arms. The little girl whined, moving her arms and legs. "She is dreaming," Katrina said softly.

Roran's eyes widened. "That's it," he whispered. What was that word…he had heard Eragon use it.

"Draumira," he said. "Dreamer."

He stroked his child's face again. "My little Dreamer."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune shivered, snuggling deeper into Eragon's warmth. Night came fast and cold on the open desert. The two huddled under Saphira's wings, near the dragon's flame in her chest. It reminded Rune of Thorn, and she gave a little involuntary mew of pain at the memory.

Eragon stirred against her. She was almost entirely enveloped in his sleeping embrace. She tucked her nose against his jaw, still shivering.

"Súndavar, it's your watch."

Shay's voice was soft. Rune untangled herself from Eragon, pressing her lips to his cheek softly, before wrapping her cloak tighter around herself and crawling out from under Saphira. Súndavar was shaking out his hair, blinking up at Shay.

"Don't screw Vanir tonight, Shay" he mocked, a grin on his face, "We can all hear you."

Shay's hands clenched into fists, and she stuck out her tongue, before turning tail and curling up next to her sleeping elf lover. He nuzzled closer to her, but didn't wake up.

Rune hit Súndavar softly over the head. "Don't tease her. You're terrible."

"As are you. Where's your bird?"

Rune blinked at him, frowning in the darkness. "Tawnyclaw is not _my bird_, anymore than you're _my Rider_."

Súndavar grinned. "We could change that," he whispered seductively, moving closer.

She put a hand on his chest. "_Or _I could go back to sleep next to Eragon."

He backed off and shrugged. "You know, someday you're going to decide you like me."

"It's not that I don't like you. It's that I like Eragon too."

"Mmm."

She looked up at the stars. "Remember the first time we watched the stars together?" she asked. "And I told you about Safeguard?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes I wish we could go back."

"Why?"

She shrugged, sighing softly. "I don't know. Did we live each day exactly how we should have? Or did we miss things? If we had acted differently, maybe Galbatorix would already have fallen."

"Maybe. Or maybe we'd be dead."

"Always optimistic, aren't you?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Always."

She rolled her eyes, but scooted closer. "I'm cold."

"It's a cold night. As much as I hate to say it, Eragon's warmth might do you good."

She bit her lip coyly. "Maybe the two of us should curl up with Slate. That would be just as warm. And I haven't spent the night with you in a long time."

"I'm on watch."

"We're in the middle of the desert. What is there to watch from?" She tugged on his hand. "Come on."

"Alright."

He allowed himself to be pulled after her.

Soon the two were wrapped warmly around one another.

"Dream of Freedom," Rune whispered softly into his pointed ear. She kissed his cheek softly, before burying her nose in his neck.

"No. I dream of you."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Murtagh felt Thorn coming. There was a loosening of the tightness in his heart. The bonds between Dragon and Rider were not meant to be stretched across an entire kingdom. A physical pain had settled upon his chest, like his heart was being slowly ripped from his ribs.

He sighed in relief. Thorn was closer now. The pain was beginning to fade.

Galbatorix sensed the easing of his young bond.

"In time," he said, "Even the pain you feel when he is away will fade."

_Never_, Murtagh thought. He'd always miss Thorn, forever. His aching for the other half of his heart would never be quenched. Thorn was a part of him.

Galbatorix shrugged unnoticeably. "We shall see."

It was another two hours before Thorn landed in the overgrown garden of Galbatorix's castle. His red scales shone brilliantly.

_Thorn! You return!_ Murtagh cried joyfully.

The dragon blew a puff of smoke at his Rider. _I will always return. We are one. _

Murtagh hugged his snout tightly. _It hurt, Thorn. You don't know how much it hurt. _

_I do. Your pain is mine. _

_What of—_

Murtagh didn't finish his sentence. With a roar, Shruikan landed. Murtagh only had eyes for the small form tethered to his back.

"Lily!"

The girl loosened the straps, swinging herself of Shruikan's neck and running to embrace the Rider. Murtagh pressed his lips into her hair. He nudged at her mind. She opened to him.

_What happened? _

_I…Murtagh, I tried to stop myself. Really, I did. _

_But? _

_Ellesméra is gone. _

_And Rune?_ He asked, his heart quickening. If Rune was dead—

_I was caught. Rune lives. _

Murtagh blinked in surprise. _Caught? _

_Yes. Caught. By…by Shay._ She stopped talking, looking away. _She set me free. But she caught me as well. _

_Shay? _

Lily would say no more.

_I'm just glad to have you back,_ Murtagh told her. _Come. _

Thorn watched the couple with a mixture of jealousy and annoyance. Shruikan blinked at him.

_You will have your own mate in time,_ said the elder dragon. _Allow him this pleasure. _

_I will,_ Thorn grumped. _But I don't have to be happy about it. _

**Author's Note: Hmmmm….Sorry it took a while (I seem to be saying that a lot, don't I?) But I just went through a MAJOR plot change in my mind, and it's taken a while to sort out…so…expect the unexpected, I guess. And I'll see you all later. Hearts, Kittie **


	9. Wishing and Dreaming

_**Rune!**_

_Rune turned, fearful. Súndavar's eyes were wide. Eragon sparred with a man on one side of the camp, while Vanir and Shay fought off another. They were bladeless. Vanir's breeches were wet with dew. Eragon twisted to fend of a sword, but it caught his shoulder._

_Something hit Súndavar, and he crumpled._

_Rune screamed. The dragons were gone._

_**Tawnyclaw? Tawnyclaw!**_

_The bird was no where in sight._

_Pain, for a moment. Then nothing._

**_You'll all do nicely,_ **_was the last thing she heard. **Very nicely indeed. **_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune awoke to biting pain in her wrists. The comforting warmth of Súndavar's body and Slate's dragonfire was gone, replaced by searing heat from the sun. She blinked groggily in the bright light.

Her heart stopped. Around her, there were children. At least a dozen. All were tied tightly with rough rope. They watched her with little curiosity, their eyes dull in their tired faces. Slight suspicion flickered on their faces, but none moved to question her. Rune's eyes widened, her heart began to race.

She had seen that look before. In the market, in Melian, the slave children had given her the same look.

Rune tried to wipe sweat from her forehead, but her hands wouldn't move. They pulled painfully, rubbed raw.

Her dream…she had never woken up. This was a dream.

But the blood that coated the back of her head was real.

It was then that Rune realized this was not a dream. This was real. These people around her were slaves. Except bars no longer served as a boundary between them. She was behind those bars as well.

"Shh! Don't speak."

Rune turned to the direction of the whisper. A girl about her own age had spoken. She came towards Rune – the only one in the cart not tied. She was heavy with child.

"I'm Cladi," she said softly.

Rune was too frightened to reply. _Where is Súndavar? _her mind screamed. _Eragon? Shay? What happened to the dragons?_

"Don't tell me your real name," Cladi whispered. "It's better that way."

Rune nodded, still in shock. A slave. She was a slave. And it was her fault, too. She was the one who had taken Súndavar off watch. If she hadn't…oh, this was bad. Very, very bad.

Rune glanced around the cart, searching for a familiar face. She saw none.

Cladi read the dismay in her eyes. "They're in the other cart," she said. "With the adults. The one you…he was going to be put in this cart. But he broke the ropes. The adults are kept in irons."

Rune nodded slowly.

"I have to warn you, though," continued Cladi, "You can't notice him. Any of them. You're worth more if you're innocent. If you give even the slightest indication you aren't Hane and Keorg will take advantage of it."

"In…innocent?"

"A maiden."

Rune understood. "I am. Are they—okay?"

"As okay as one can be in this situation. I know Súndavar," Cladi said. "Hane and Keorg sold him to Master Sigfrëd. Almost four years ago, now. I thought he was dead."

"What about Slate and Saphira?" Rune asked.

Cladi looked confused. "Hane got you, Súndavar, and three other people."

Rune breathed a sigh of relief. At least they didn't know who they were. The dragons would have given everything away, resulting in a one way ticket to Galbatorix.

A screech tore her from her thoughts. In a burst of tawny, gold, and brown, something hurtled from the sky, through the bars, and into Rune's lap.

"Tawnyclaw!"

_Yes._

Cladi backed up. The other children eyed the bird nervously.

"Don't worry," Rune hissed to them. "He's nice. He's my friend."

"Your friend?" asked a little girl. "But he's a bird!"

_Yes._

"Birds can be friends too," Rune said. She was scared, but she forced a smile.

Rune searched for Súndavar's mind with her own. _There!_

He opened to her quickly, as soon as he felt her signature pushing at his consciousness.

_Súndavar?_

_Rune!_

_It's me. Are you…_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have watched._

_It's my fault,_ Rune told him softly.

_Shay blames me, _he told her. His mind merged with hers in a way that sent shivers up and down Rune's body. _I should have watched._

_How are the others?_

_We're alive. Eragon's bleeding, Rune. I've never seen so much blood._

Rune felt tears begin to seep from under her eyelashes. She had thought she was afriad before. Now she was terrified. The truth sank in, hard. A slave. That was what she was. Not a princess. Not the sweetheart of two Riders. A slave. She sobbed silently.

Cladi watched her. "The shock will pass," she murmured. "You get used to it."

"I'll never get used to it," Rune blubbered.

"You will. We are property. But do you know something? You never stop wishing."

"Wishing?" Rune's voice was choked, but the tears stopped. She blinked at Cladi with watery eyes.

"Wishing and Hoping," Cladi said. "We dream of Freedom."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Slate circled nervously, Saphira at his side.

_We have to get them back. We left them._

Saphira blew smoke at him angrily. _We did not leave them! There was nothing we could do._

_We could have fought._

_There are twenty of them!_ Saphira cried. _We could not have defeated them all. Slate, be reasonable._

Slate was a wreck. He had never been away from Súndavar before, not this far away. He tried to blow fire in his frustration. Nothing but thin smoke came.

_Saphira, he is my life. My heart. I cannot leave him._

_Do you assume Eragon is not mine? I am no happier about this than you are, Slate. But we must proceed with caution._

_I don't care! It hurts! My heart hurts when he is gone._

Saphira flew closer to him. She nuzzled his black throat scales tenderly. _Slate, we must do what Eragon and Súndavar would want. We'll go to the Varden. They'll know how to get them back. Besides, our Riders aren't helpless. Everything will work out._

Slate blinked. If dragons could cry, he would have been. Saphira felt the terrible sadness in him like it was her own.

_We fly, Slate,_ she said. _Come. We fly._


	10. Spelled Iron and Shame

"If you hadn't decided to get all cuddly with Rune, we wouldn't be here!" Shay snapped, tugging at her iron bindings.

Súndavar narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't you think I feel bad enough already?"

Eragon, who was propped against Shay, moaned something, his head lolling. Shay looked at him helplessly. "You're going to be okay…." She turned her blue gaze to Vanir. "Can't you even _try_ to heal him?"

Vanir sighed and shook his head, pulling at his iron. "The iron is spelled," he said softly. "We can't break it. No magic can be practiced while bound."

"Stop struggling," advised a slave with a crooked nose and dark eyes. "You're making it worse. Any more noise, and Hane will come to check on us."

"What's going to happen to Rune?" Súndavar demanded.

"The little girl?"

"Yes. Her."

The man—who seemed to be the alpha of the group—shrugged. "If she's pretty enough, she'll be sold as a bed slave. If not, she'll be a maid or servant. Is she innocent?"

Súndavar pursed his lips, glancing at Eragon. _Was she?_ Yes, he decided. She wouldn't bed Eragon without telling him. "Yes."

"Then Hane and Keorg will treat her fairly. If it was otherwise…" the man trailed off. "My sister bears their child."

Shay's eyes widened in anger. "That's awful! If they lay as much as a finger on Rune I swear I won't rest until both are dismembered and fed to Saphira!"

The man blinked at her, and Shay clamped her mouth shut, realizing what she had said.

"Saphira?" asked the man.

"M…my dog. Saphira. She was with us, when we were…taken. You didn't see her?"

The man shook his head. "No. No dog. Sometimes they have an instinct about things, though."

_So do dragons, _Shay thought.

"She probably left before they got to us and joined a coyote pack somewhere," Súndavar offered, trying to keep up the lie. "She's better off than with us, that's for sure, Shay."

Shay breathed a sigh of relief. _They hadn't seen the dragons!_ That meant their identity was safe. Except…she glanced at Eragon's hand. For now, it was covered in blood. His gedwëy ignasia was hidden. Súndavar followed her gaze and clenched his hands into fists behind his back to hide his own.

"Where are we headed?" Súndavar asked.

The man frowned. "You mean you don't know?" he asked. They all shook their heads.

"We're headed to Dras-Leona, boy. The City of Lions."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cladi woke Rune up when the sun was beginning to set. "I'm going to untie you and your friend now," she whispered. "You're to be examined by the Dogs. All new girls are. Go straight to the fire, and don't try to run. They'll shoot you."

Rune nodded, trying to quell the fear in her heart. Cladi's nimble fingers worked her hands free, then moved to Alanna. The elf girl had slept all day.

"Wake up," Rune urged, shaking her.

Alanna blinked groggily. She looked around, her eyes widening, before opening her mouth to scream. Rune clamped a hand over her before she could.

"Hush."

"W-where are we?"

Rune took a deep breath. "We were captured," she said. "But we'll be alright. Don't worry."

Alanna saw the fear in Rune's eyes, but said nothing.

"Hurry!" Cladi urged. "The Dogs don't like to be kept waiting."

"The Dogs?" Rune asked. "You mean Hane and Keorg?" Although she didn't know the two men, the entire day she had been hearing the children tell terrible stories about the vile beings who lead the band of slavers.

Cladi nodded, shaking with fury. "They're no better than dogs," she hissed. Her hand flew to her stomach without thinking.

Rune saw the gesture. "One of them is the father, isn't he?"

Cladi bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood. "One of them, perhaps both of them. I don't know. They killed Aures. He was…I pretend he's the father." She looked away. "Don't tell them anything," she said.

Rune nodded. "Don't worry. I won't."

"They all say that."

Tawnyclaw scratched Rune's hand to get her attention. She looked at him.

_Strength. _He said. _Hope._

Rune nodded to him. _Will you come with me? To protect me from bloodthirsty Dogs?_

The bird blinked his golden eyes. _Yes._ She held out her arm, and he perched himself on it, his one good wing flapping. The other wing was rather limp.

_You're still hurt._

_Yes._

Rune kissed him, and he nibbled at her nose. _You flew today, though._

_Did. Must._

_Thank you._

"You'll be late. You don't want to be punished."

Rune didn't want to know what the punishment for being late was. She scurried out of the cart, wrists throbbing, Tawnyclaw clutching tightly to her. Alanna was at her heels.

All of the carts—four of them—had been pulled around a central campfire. Around twenty men sat around the flames. Rune searched each of their faces, but found no sympathy in any of them.

"Ah, our little pets arrive!" called one. "And they've brought a friend."

Tawnyclaw hissed at him.

"Feisty, eh? Hane, what do you make of her? The older one."

Hane stood up. Rune's mouth dropped open. Alanna gave a little whimper of fear, like a puppy separated from its mother in a thunderstorm. She clutched to Rune's hand.

Where Hane's left eye should have been, there was nothing. Half of his face was mutilated beyond recognition as human. The remaining eye was dark and flickering, clever and ruthless. The good side of his face looked in his mid thirties, young and strong and healthy. The other side…it should have been in the grave long ago. Rune shivered.

The thing called Hane circled her slowly. Rune stood stock still, unable to move as she felt his eyes moving over her body, stripping her. She kept her jaw set fast, blinking away tears.

_Lycona help me,_ she cried in her heart, trying to find that princess's reserve she had called on so often in the past. It was no longer there. _That's because I'm not a princess anymore_, Rune thought bitterly. The thought stung.

Hane smiled with the good half of his face. "Pretty enough, eh men?"

The men cheered, raising mugs. Rune recognized mead sloshing in them, and realized that only three of the carts contained slaves. The other was filled with supplies – food, weapons, and drink.

Tawnyclaw bit her ear, hard. _Faith,_ he reminded

"What do you make of the bird?" asked another man. Tawnyclaw bristled.

Hane shrugged. "What is your name, girl?"

"Dove."

"Very well. I don't suppose you can be persuaded to give a real name?"

"No," Rune tried to sound brave, but her voice cracked. _For Alanna,_ she told herself. _Be brave for Alanna._

Hane smiled. "All the same to me. You're property, no matter what you call yourself. Have you any skills?"

"No."

"You're innocent?"

"Yes."

"What about the boy you were found curled with? Is he your lover?"

Rune shook her head. "No. My friend."

All the while, Rune was looking around desperately. She had already told herself that the slavers knew nothing of the dragons, but she wanted to confirm it.

"Where are Slate and Saphira?" she asked.

Hane looked to the other cart. "In there." A flicker of triumph shone in his eye. He had gotten Rune to reveal the names of two of the other slaves.

_How wrong you are_, Rune thought pleasantly. _The dragons must have sensed something was wrong and left,_ she told Tawnyclaw.

_Betrayal!_

_No! They couldn't bring us all, don't you see? _She said, _if they had, they would have left the horses. And that would be suspicious, finding five horses in the middle of the desert. Galbatorix hears about suspicious things._

_Fight!_

_No, we couldn't have fought, _Rune corrected him, tightening her grip on Alanna's hand. _If we had fought, we may have won. But when the slavers didn't arrive in Dras-Leona, Galbatorix would hear of it. He would know. He always knows. And if we had lost, it would be even worse. Besides, what would we have done with all of the others? They'd die, out here._

Tawnyclaw's talons tightened on her arm, but he said nothing. His disapproval was clear.

Alanna looked at Rune for assurance. Rune smiled at her, trying to pretend they weren't being examined by twenty men.

"You! The younger one. What is your name?"

"Arianna," Alanna replied without a second's hesitation. Her pointed ears were hidden by her blonde curls.

"Where are the two of you from?"

"Hedarth," Rune replied.

"Where were you going?"

"Gil'ead."

Hane saw the lie in her eyes easily. "That's the story you're sticking to?"

"Yes."

"Remove your tunic."

Rune's eyes widened. "What? You can't—"

"Take it off. Now."

Rune's hands were shaking as she slipped her tunic over her head. She shivered as the night's air hit her skin. Her eyes flew to the cart, and she saw Súndavar's face peering at her through the bars.

_Be strong,_ his eyes seemed to say. _You'll be okay._

Shay joined him a few moments later. Her rage was clear as crystal when she saw Rune.

Rune closed her eyes, trying to force down the burning shame. Alanna was sobbing at her side.

"Garb yourself," Hane said after what seemed like a thousand years.

Rune slid her tunic back on. She hugged Alanna tightly.

"Next time you anger me or lie, my men will touch you," he said. "If you found this uncomfortable, know that will be worse."

"What happens after that?" Rune asked hesitantly.

"Cladi was a stubborn girl," Hane said by way of explanation. "Respect me, and I will respect you. Let this be a lesson."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Súndavar shook with rage. "They—they—they'd better not touch her! If they harm her, I-I-I don't know. But they better not." There were tears in his eyes, and for the first time Shay realized how much he truly loved Rune.

Vanir watched quietly. "She is strong," he said. "She will not allow this to scar her."

"She may not allow it to, but it has nonetheless," Shay snapped. She remembered her experience by the lake—Vanir had watched her dressing. But that was different. She hadn't felt shame then, only annoyance. Because he was Vanir. But Rune didn't know these men. Shay shuddered at the thought.

Eragon muttered something in his restless unconsciousness.

The man – who said his name was Tarn – helped Shay prop Eragon higher. His gaze followed Rune as she and Alanna scurried back into the children's cart.

"They're going to use you all to break the others," he said. "Hane is smart. He sees the bond between you all."

"The bond is what will make us strong," Súndavar resolved. "We'll be here for one another."

Tarn shook his head sadly. "If you think so, boy," he sighed. "If you think so."


	11. Fay by Blood, Fay by Heart

Slate's wings ached. _I have never flown so far,_ he half-complained to Saphira. The frigid temperatures didn't help, making his bones feel heavy and stiff.

_It's the cold,_ Saphira assured him. _Sun will rise soon, and we will sleep._

Slate sighed. Although he was now about the size of Saphira, he didn't have her endurance. The female dragon seemed able to fly to Uru'baen and back without tiring. Added to Slate's burden was the tugging in his heart, the lack of Súndavar. Saphira didn't seem to feel this either.

_I've cut myself off from Eragon,_ she explained when he asked.

Slate stared at her, shocked. _But…that's terrible! Saphira, why would you do that? It's betrayal!_

_No. I had to. He is bleeding, and I can do nothing for him. His pain would distract me,_ she said softly.

_But how can you…how can you bear knowing that he is alone?_

Saphira looked away. _We are working in his best interest. That has to be enough._

They were silent. The sun was beginning to awaken the world, turning things the brilliant shades of fire. Wordlessly, they landed.

Slate thought about what Saphira had said. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. She was so strong, to keep going, even after she had severed her connection with her Rider. The lack of…unity with his soul…even being apart wasn't as bad as that. At least Slate could still feel Súndavar, even if they were distanced. He was still there, as the painful tugging exemplified.

Saphira blasted a sand dune with fire. Slate watched her, feeling sorry for the older dragon all the while.

The sand melted under Saphira's firestorm. She stopped blowing flames and examined her work. A shallow cave of dirty, impure glass had been formed in the side of the dune. She fanned it with her wings.

_Where did you learn that trick?_ Slate asked.

Saphira blinked at him. _I…It just came to me. I don't know._

_It is ingenious._

He nuzzled her, and they curled around one another in the cave.

On the horizon, Slate saw the group of slavers, merely a speck against the sand.

_We could fight them,_ he said. _We could fight and win._

Saphira sighed softly, her scales rubbing Slate's. _What would become of the other slaves? They would die, out here._

_That is not our problem,_ Slate grumbled stubbornly.

_Riders serve the people, _Saphira reminded gently. _We bide our time, Slate._

_Eragon is dying. Does that not make you want to rescue him?_

Rage burned in Saphira. _Eragon means more to me than anything! _She snapped. _I _**am**_ rescuing him. I'm rescuing him by not doing anything stupid._

_Are you saying I'm stupid?_

_I'm saying you are acting like a dog, running after its master,_ she accused. _Simply using force to retrieve our Riders and the others will only get us dead, if not by the Slavers than by Galbatorix. Don't be a fool. As far as we know, Galbatorix doesn't know about you and Súndavar. Word would get to him, you can be sure of that._

Slate pulled away from her, curling catlike in the farthest corner. He tucked in his tail, so as not to touch her. Saphira eyed him sadly, before doing the same.

_Good light, Brightscales, _he said bitterly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"They are fay."

The words sent shivers up Hane's spine. The young man looked at Keorg nervously.

"Surely you're—"

Keorg's wine colored eyes flashed. "I am never mistaken. Whether it be by birth or blood or heart, they are fay. All of them."

Hane found himself unable to meet Keorg's eyes.

"Their aura is coated in magic, thick as the fogs of Leona Lake at dawn."

"I could sense nothing."

"You wouldn't," Keorg snorted. "You aren't…" he trailed off, leaving the word hanging in the air.

Hane wanted to curl into a ball and cry, like a child. Keorg was the only man who could so this to him. _Be strong,_ he told himself. No mere man should be able to reduce him to a blubbering fool.

_But I am not a mere man._

_No!_ Hane cried in his mind. _Stay out of my head! Please!_ He grasped at his ears as if to blot out the voice.

Keorg smiled at him seemingly unaware of his pain. Hane's single eye flickered over him for the thousandth time. The same wine colored eyes, auburn hair, strong face. The same tapered ears and powerful body.

"What does it mean?" he asked, quiet, afraid.

Keorg grinned evilly. "It means they are worth more."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Heal him."

Súndavar and Vanir looked up, startled.

Hane stood with an arrow in his bow. Cladi was behind him. She didn't look afraid. Not much could scare the girl, at this point.

"Unlock the younger one," Hane told her. She nodded, moving to unlock Súndavar's chains.

She swiftly retreated, trying to stand behind Hane again. He grabbed her arm and forced the arrow neatly against her stomach. "Heal your friend," he demanded again.

Cladi's eyes widened slightly. She threw a pleading look at Súndavar.

"With what do you want me to—"

"Magic."

Súndavar glared at him. Hane tightened his grip on Cladi, pressing the arrow harder. A small red spot formed on her tunic.

Súndavar gave in. With a few muttered words, Eragon's bleeding stopped. Súndavar collapsed with the effort.

Cladi thanked him silently, falling to his side as Hane released her.

"Bind him again."

Cladi obeyed without a word. Before Hane escorted her out, she caught Súndavar's eyes.

_She is well_, she mouthed.

Súndavar smiled. Rune! She was alright.

_Thank you,_ he mouthed back. _Tell her I love her._

Cladi nodded, before the bars were slammed shut behind her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keorg watched the raven haired boy heal the other, silent as a cat on the prowl.

"It has been too long, little Shadow," he said under his breath.

His eyes flew over the girl. Stubborn, foolish girl. She had taken far too long to break. But now…now she obeyed like a puppy. She would do anything to protect the baby she carried. Keorg's own child, he knew, although Hane had used her as well.

Keorg sighed in satisfaction as he watched the words the boy mouthed to her.

_Tell her I love her._

Keorg smiled, that tight, joyless smile. His wine colored eyes glittered dangerously.

Without a word, the Shade walked away.


	12. Captivated

Saphira awoke when the sun set. Slate's tail had curled around her own in the night. He had moved so that their sides were touching. He yawned, and caught her staring.

_For warmth,_ he muttered.

_Of course._

Warmth in the middle of the desert.

Saphira crawled from their cave, Slate following her closely. Beating their wings, both dragons lifted into the sky.

Neither spoke of the bickering the night before. They flew in silence.

Saphira caught herself watching Slate closely. He had truly changed. What had happened to the puppy that followed Súndavar's every move? The cocky, self obsessed dragon that couldn't put together a sentence? He was an equal now.

His powerful wings formed eddies in the air as he stroked them. His golden eyes were focused straight ahead, never straying from his goal.

Slate didn't notice Saphira's examination of him. He felt her presence beside him like a fire, burning in his mind and heart.

_No,_ he told himself. _Shadow needs you. Think of Shadow._

But as hard as he tried, his mind kept straying. The female dragon that flew at his side captivated him in a way he had never been captivated before. Her scales shone like magic in the moonlight.

_Besides,_ he scolded. _She is older. Stronger. She would never accept you._

_What is age when you have eternity?_ The other half of his mind argued.

The dragon shook the thoughts from his head. _You're being silly. Stupid._

Stupid. That was all. Silly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's ill luck, I tell you! Ill luck!"

The slaver's eyes flicked to his fellows nervously. "They're fay. Least she is. A witch! Look at the bird, he's under her spell!"

"Aye," agreed another, drawing his horse alongside the first. "And what of the eldest? He's elf blooded, you can be sure of that."

"Selling magic is worse than selling your soul to the devil!" cried one in fear.

"Not even the devil would wrestle with fay!"

Hane turned his horse to cut off their path. "Any more fuss and you'll join them!" he growled.

The group of slavers settled into uneasy silence. Several exchanged fearful glances.

"Don't fear them," Hane continued strongly. "They're worth ten times more than the others."

One slaver dared to meet his single eyed gaze. "It won't matter what they're worth if we're dead."

Hane narrowed his eye. "They're in irons. The irons have been spelled. What more do you want?"

The slave dealer shrugged.

"This conversation is over," Hane concluded. "Think of the women and mead of Dras-Leona we'll buy with the gold when the fay is off our hands!"

The men cheered, worries banished by thoughts of riches.

Rune and Cladi watched them from their cart, the children huddled around them tightly. Cladi had untied them all, knowing the slavers would do nothing.

"We're stuck in the cart," she had said when Rune asked what she was doing. "Even if we got out, there's nowhere to run."

"Dove, will you always be with us?" asked a little girl who called herself Princess.

"I suppose not. We can't _all_ be sold in Dras-Leona, can we?"

Cladi shook her head. "Some of you were born in these carts. Some of you will die here. But wherever we end up, we'll always be together in our dreams, right?"

"Our Dreams of Freedom," they coursed.

Cladi smiled at them like a big sister, her hand on her stomach. Rune touched her tenderly, feeling the baby kick inside the other girl. Cladi gasped in pain, biting her lip. Her eyelashes fluttered like a wounded butterfly.

Rune caught her hand. "Cladi!"

Cladi let out a tiny breath, her body shaking.

"It's coming soon, isn't it?"

"I…I'm fine…" Cladi muttered between clenched teeth. She forced her eyes open and looked around, pain in her gaze. Rune squeezed her hand, looking for reassurance.

Cladi gasped again, falling back against the cart's side.

"Arianna!" Rune cried, the elf girl dashing to her side. "Hold her hand. Cladi? It's going to be alright. Don't worry."

Beads of sweat were beginning to break on Cladi's brow. Rune darted to the cart's front, peering out at the horses that pulled it. A slaver rode on either side.

"Hey!" she cried. "Hey get over here!"

"Shut up," one of them growled, not looking back.

Rune clenched her fists. "Get over here!"

"Pipe down, slave girl!"

Rune bit her lip in concentration. What would get them to pay attention to her?

"Hey, ugly! Get your fat butt off that pony and help me!"

They both turned, eyes blazing.

"Cladi's baby is coming!" Rune yelped.

"You're the witch," one sneered. "Help the whore yourself."

Tawnyclaw bristled from where he perched on the top of the cart.

_Attack?_

_No. They're not worth it,_ Rune answered. She turned back to a gasping Cladi.

_Hope have mercy,_ she prayed silently.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Matrix smelled blood. Dragon blood. Her nostrils flared with the marvelous scent, drinking it in like mead. Her heart turned.

_Dragons._


	13. Image of Destruction

"Get it away! Please, just…" Cladi was sobbing, her skin slick with blood.

Rune held the lifeless baby gently, her eyes filled with tears. The other girl shook with pain and anger and sadness.

"Just get it away…"

Alanna's small hand held Cladi's in a viselike grip, unwilling to let her go.

Rune took off her bloodstained cloak, the one Murtagh had given her, and wrapped the baby in it, covering its serene, dead little features.

"_I'm sorry, little one,_"she whispered, tears streaking her face.

If only she had tried harder. If only she had helped more. Cladi's baby could have lived. He could have. She knew it. She pressed the still-warm little form to her chest.

_Bless him. Fay is in his blood, daughter. He may live._

Rune blinked. Had she imagined the voice? No. It was her own voice. Lycona's voice, the Menoa Tree's voice. They had blended into one, in Rune's heart. She had come to think of the voice that sometimes came to her aid as the voice of Hope herself.

Bless him? How was she to do that? Rune knew she couldn't command magic. It was beyond her.

_Use the magic in your heart._

Cladi had fallen unconscious, her chest heaving and her hair streaked with blood. Glancing at her, Rune knew she had to try.

In the Ancient Language, she said the first thing she could think of:

"May his breath come like dawn over the mountains. So mote it be."

When the final word left her lips, Rune knew it had worked. The words meant nothing. The words didn't matter. It was a condition deeper than the words, like the wild magic that had existed before the Ancient Language. The pure, unadulterated fay that sang in the heart.

From around her – the air, the sand, the sun– came a cry. It rang in Rune's head like the cry of the dying Menoa Tree, like the cry of the forest in its final pains.

_So mote it be._

With a cough, the bundle in her arms stirred.

_Life._

Tawnyclaw slipped through the bars and landed on Rune's shoulder. With shaking hands, the girl unwrapped the baby. The slave children crowded around her.

"He is perfect."

And he was. His skin was snowy, his hair soft and curling. A tiny hand curled around Rune's finger.

He gave a little cry, gasping at the air.

_He's hungry, _Rune realized. Her eyes flew to Cladi. The slave girl's eyes were open, and she had a faint smile on her face.

"He lives," Rune whispered to her. But as she watched, Rune's heart pulled painfully. The baby would live. But…

Cladi's eyes were distant.

_Yes, he will live._ Rune thought.

But Cladi would not.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Súndavar felt Rune's agony in his heart like a physical pain. His hand tried to fly to his chest, only to pull uselessly against the irons. Eragon gasped in pain, doubling over.

_Cladi! Cladi! Oh, Cladi, wake up!_

Rune's scream in his mind split through him like a sword, cleaving his head and soul in two. At his side, Eragon struggled for air.

Shay's eyes were wide, watching the Riders. She drew against Vanir. Tarn didn't blink.

Súndavar barely noticed the scream that echoed over the sands. He coughed stale air from his lungs, unable to draw another breath.

_Rune!_ he begged. _Stop this!_

He saw her in his mind's eye, shoulders shaking, hair streaming down her back. Blood was everywhere.

_Rune!_

The scream stopped short, cut off. Súndavar pressed his nose to the bars, trying to catch a glimpse of what had caused Rune's pain.

"Get up, witch!"

Commotion followed, Rune kicking and screaming, clawing and fighting, while Tawnyclaw screeched in anger at seeing her treated so. A small form was tossed into the sand, limp.

The slaver – Hane himself, Súndavar realized with a start – managed to subdue Rune, clenching his nails into her wrist so hard she bled. Súndavar looked at his own wrist, feeling the blood trickle down it as if it was his own wound. Only the thin, spidery scars that he had kept to remind himself met his eyes.

Rune had a tiny bundle cradled in her remaining arm. Hane took a single look at it and scowled, as if disgusted.

With a scream, Rune was tossed into the adult's cart.

"See how long your magics last there," Hane grumbled.

Rune hit the ground hard, rolling to soften the blow on the contents of her cloak. She tumbled into Shay's lap.

Shay prodded her up as best she could. Rune hugged the cloak, fussing over it before showing any of them what it contained.

Eragon's eyes widened when he saw it. "Cladi—"

Rune bit back tears, shaking her head. She set the baby in Shay's chained arms, before kissing Eragon tenderly on the mouth.

"I missed you," she gasped. "I missed you so much."

Eragon went ridged against her, startled. She left him and moved to Súndavar, kissing him with equal passion.

Vanir raised an eyebrow when Rune picked up the baby again.

Tarn laughed. "The witch has two lovers, and they know of one another?"

Rune's head snapped around, sorrel leaf eyes blazing. "First off, I'm not a witch. I can't even do magic," she snapped. "Second off, neither of them are my lovers. They're my sweethearts. I love them both more than life itself. Third off…yes, they know of one another. They'd have to, wouldn't they?"

She turned away from him stubbornly, sitting on the ground and cradling the baby, crooning to him.

Vanir looked at him, eyes widening. "Do you know what that is?"

Rune blinked. "_He_ is Cladi's child."

"_It_ is the son of a Shade."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Slate!_

Saphira nudged Slate's still form with her nose.

_Slate, get up!_

The other dragon snorted smoke, before shaking sand from his scales. He shook his head rapidly to clear it.

_Wha…what happened?_

Saphira nuzzled him. _You froze up and fell from the sky._

_The pain…Súndavar screamed. But it wasn't him._

Saphira used her nose to help him to his feet. He blinked thankfully at her, yellow eyes soft.

_Cut yourself off from him,_ Saphira advised.

_No!_

She snorted. _Very well. Let us continue. The Varden do not draw closer when we sit here._

Slate bounded into the sky, flapping his wings hard to gain altitude. He hadn't complained, but Saphira saw that it was becoming harder and harder for him to get to the air. Súndavar's absence weighed heavy on him, like a chain holding him to the ground.

_Higher up, there will be thermals. We can ride them, if you're tired._

_I'm not tired,_ Slate returned. He stroked his wings twice fast, as if to prove his point.

_Slate, I can see that you're aching. Your body…_

_What?_

She turned away. _Never mind. Do as you wish._

He looked at her. Why did females have to be so confusing? He finally understood why Súndavar often returned from an outing with Rune tired, swearing, and furious. Yet strangely elated.

_This is so confusing,_ Slate grumped to himself. Besides, thinking of Súndavar made his wings feel airless, like there was nothing holding him up. He stroked harder.

_Maybe Saphira is right,_ he thought. _Maybe I should—_

But when he found that connection, that pulsing tendril that bound himself and his Rider together, he couldn't break it. He felt sick to his stomach.

_It does that,_ Saphira said, startling him away from himself. _You'll have to get past it, if you want freedom._

_Who says that's what I want? _Slate growled. Saphira just turned away.

They continued to fly in awkward silence.

Then, from over the dune, Slate saw it. A terrifying form, wings long and wicked and clawed. It rose up to block out the moon, its silhouette cast on the ground below. A hawk-like shriek of power, claws like swords.

Shadows seemed to envelope it as it spread wide its torn wings. Fear coated everything, the sick scent of bile and hatred.

_Wrath. Anger. Destruction._

_Land!_ Saphira demanded, her blue form already barreling towards the sand below.

_Slate! Land!_

Her voice was far away. In a moment, Slate knew what the demon image was.

_I am Matrix._


	14. For Ajihad

**Author's Note: This chapter is to Mistress, for guessing that Matrix was a) a Lethrblaka or b) something I made up, and for being wrong. I've finally managed to do something she didn't foresee! Hearts to Mistress, Kittie**

_You smell of humans._

Matrix's nostrils flared, her maroon scales shimmering magically. Her ivory claws dug deep into the sand as she flexed them, watching the two dragons with eyes like the purest of gold.

Neither spoke. They stared back at her, struck dumb.

_Your blood marks you as a Rider's mount as clearly as your heart brands the hand of the one you are bound to,_ she said.

They didn't respond. Long minutes stretched past.

_A dragon_, the one said finally. _You are a dragon._

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune curled between Súndavar and Eragon, her hair covering her face. The Shade baby was tucked against her, still wrapped in the bloodstained cloak. The two Riders were slumped against their chains, sleeping softly.

Shay and Vanir watched them in silence. Shay leaned her head against Vanir's shoulder. He kissed her forehead, eyes softer than they had ever been.

_We'll get out of this somehow_, he told her. _Things will get better when we reach Dras-Leona._

_How?_ she asked. _We'll just be sold and separated_.

_Not even spelled chains will stop me from chasing you_, Vanir said stubbornly. _I've just – finally – found you. I won't lose you again._

Rune muttered something in her sleep, pulling the baby closer.

_He'll need a name,_ Shay mused, trying to get her mind away from her troubles.

_Once you name it, it becomes a person,_ Vanir groaned. _The Shade's child should remain nameless._

_You think of Súndavar as a person_, Shay accused. _Why is he any different?_

_Súndavar is a Rider,_ Vanir explained grumpily, scooting away from her. _It is different for him._

_No it isn't. The baby has done nothing wrong._

_It will._

_You don't know that. He's innocent, Vanir. Can't you just get over your prejudice and act civil?_

Vanir looked at her haughtily. _You are my lover, not my conscience,_ he said. _Mind your business and we can continue to enjoy what we do. I'll feel how I wish on the matter of the Shade's son._

Shay hit him, only half playfully, and turned away. _You're impossible._

_I do try, Everwood._

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Tawnyclaw stretched his broken wing, shivering in excitement. His angry eyes surveyed the slavers from where he perched on top of the children's cart.

"Look, it's the witch girl's bird!" cried one of the slavers, catching sight of him. He drew an arrow.

"Two crowns says you miss it," one bet as the man notched the arrow into his bow.

The man let the arrow fly. Tawnyclaw didn't flinch as it streaked by harmlessly, missing his wing by inches.

"Told you you couldn't hit it!" the slaver laughed. "Everyone knows you're a useless shot."

"Do better!" challenged the original slaver, scowling.

The other man shrugged, notching his own arrow to his bow. Tawnyclaw sidestepped the arrow easily.

"It's spelled, that's what it is," the man grumbled. "Nothing can hit that bird."

Alanna watched from inside the cart, trying to catch the hawk's eye. She waved at him.

Tawnyclaw down at her, cocking his head. He fell through the bars, dropping like a stone, before letting the air catch his good wing at the last moment.

"Can you send Rune a message for me?" Alanna asked him.

Tawnyclaw eyed her, before giving a hawk nod, one quick, sharp duck of his head.

"Tell her I heard the Slavers talking. We'll reach Dras-Leona by morrow's dawn."

Without responding, Tawnyclaw hopped into Alanna's arm. She lifted him up through the bars.

Bracing himself, Tawnyclaw stretched his broken wing out, feeling the light bones grind against one another. He measured the distance between the carts, the wind, waiting for exactly the right—

Now! Jumping from his perch, the wounded hawk swooped to the other cart in a single flap of his wings. The injured one pulled painfully, but the tightness was muscle, not bone.

He landed near Rune, who was cradling the Shade baby in her arms. She looked up at him.

_Slavers talk. City. Morning._

Rune frowned. _The slavers say…_

_City! Dawn!_

_We'll get to Dras-Leona by dawn?_

_Dawn of morrow! Day next!_

Rune nodded, and turned to the others. "Tawnyclaw says we'll get to Dras-Leona by tomorrow morning," she said.

Tarn frowned softly. "I've seen amazing things, child. But your speaking bird is the first that I've been unable to comprehend. Ask him if there's other news."

Rune relayed the message, and Tawnyclaw shook his head, before shrugging.

"Not that he's heard. He'll keep an eye out."

"Good," Tarn said. "Now. It's time we all get to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be rough."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mistress Keladry smiled softly to herself, lifting her skirts daintily. Beside her, Marcus Tabor stared out at Helgrind.

_A nasty man devoted to a nasty religion,_ she thought spitefully, fingering her thick, sand colored braid.

He smiled at her, the action making wrinkles in his fatty face. She smiled delicately back, inwardly screaming in revulsion.

"Keorg and Hane will be here soon, my sweet," he told her. "You'll have all the slaves you desire. Pity your others caught fever."

She cast her eyes down, resisting a grin. _They didn't_, she laughed. _Oh, they didn't, you horrible, clueless man._

"Thank you, master. You truly are kind to me."

"Not at all," he said, his hand reaching around her back. "You're my mistress."

"But you have so many other lovers," she said. "Yet you choose me for your kindness. You're truly wonderful."

He kissed her tenderly, and she had to clench her jaw to keep from pulling away.

_For Ajihad,_ she said. _Just do it for Ajihad._

"Come, sweet," Tabor bid her. "You shouldn't be in the sun."

"Yes, master," she purred. Trying to keep from screaming, she followed him indoors.


	15. Branded Heart

**Author's Note: hey all. There was some problems with alerts, I guess…so for some of you this update is coming really late, and others It's coming early. Sorry about that and all. I wanted to say, someone asked me about Mistress Keladry, if I got her from Tamora Peirce. Although I got her name from the Protector of the Small series, she isn't the same Keladry as in those books. I just liked the name. Although she does share some traits with Kel, I don't mean to steal Peirce's character in any way. So I suppose this Author's note is a disclaimer, of sorts. Hearts, Kit-Kat**

Matrix's scales glittered like wine in a crystal glass as the moon shone down on them. Her torn wings beat heavily at the air.

None of the dragons had spoken. The silence was full of questions. Finally, Saphira ventured a single sentence.

_I am Brightscales._

Matrix didn't look at her. _Be that thy name, or what thou be?_

_It is what I am._

_Thou art wrong,_ said Matrix. _But it matters not._

After that, Saphira was silent. The strange dragon didn't seem to mind.

_Who is she?_ Saphira asked herself. _Where did she come from?_

Everyone had told her that she herself was the only female dragon. The last of her kind. The mother of a new race.

But Matrix must have been Shruikan's age, perhaps older.

And what had her words meant? _Your blood marks you as Rider's mounts as clearly as your heart brands the hand of he that is bound to you._

The meaning proved illusive. Had Matrix meant she could tell that Slate and Saphira both had Riders? If so, how? _By their blood?_

But what about Matrix? She herself must have a Rider somewhere, mustn't she? Where was he? Why was she here, without him?

Had her Rider died in the fall? Was Matrix truly alone, forever?

Saphira saw the same questions reflecting in Slate's eyes.

_Thou are far from those that complete thy souls, small ones, _Matrix told them. _It hurts thy hearts._

_Our Riders need our help,_ Slate defended.

_What of yourself?_ Saphira asked. _What of your own Rider?_

Matrix let out a low hiss of anger. _Does thee smell Rider's blood on me? Does thee see a brand on my heart?_

Saphira slowed, unsure what had angered the other dragon. _I…I don't know._

_I am free. No weakling flies on my back. I serve none as a beast of burden._ Matrix's eyes burned.

_I am sorry…_

Saphira was shocked by her words. No Rider? Free? That meant…Matrix was a dragon. A true dragon. Not bound to any, elf or human.

_You yourselves carry others like they have mastery over you,_ Matrix scowled. _Have you forgotten what we are?_

Slate blew a tendril of smoke out his nostrils. _We are dragons._

_Nay! _Matrix cried. _We are the children of fire and wind. We are dragons, yes. But so much more. Has instinct abandoned you so entirely that you do not know your own race?_

Saphira and Slate shared a glance, slowing. Matrix kept flying.

_If we are such disgraces, why did you seek us?_

Matrix's eyes softened. _You are blood of my blood. Rider's mounts or otherwise, my heart ached for company. I have been alone too long._

_Where do you come from?_

_I began when fire and wind forgot they were enemies and made love to one another,_ she replied. _The very same as you. Their essence sings in the hearts of us all._

They rested at daybreak. Slate and Saphira curled away from Matrix, together in the sand.

_She is fierce, _Slate said.

_She is lonely,_ Saphira countered.

Slate snorted. _You are saying as much because she is a female, like you. We must be wary, Brightscales._

Saphira licked him tenderly, realizing with a start that he was old enough to mate. She pushed the thought off. _Slate, she can help us._

_Maybe. But what is the price of her help?_

_I want to trust her. Slate, she is **us**. We are one and the same. Blood of her blood, remember?_

_I want to trust her as well. But that does not mean that I can. What if I got everything I wanted?_

_Normally you are the impulsive one,_ Saphira complained.

Slate licked her back on the nose. _Saphira…_

_What can she do to us? She doesn't want to harm us, or she would have already. The Varden could use her help as well._

_She doesn't seem to think highly of humans._

Saphira smiled. _Maybe we can show her how good they are. Don't you think she would like Shay and Vanir and Rune?_

_Perhaps._

_Please. Can't she just come with us?_

Slate sighed. _I don't know. You're older. Make the decision yourself._

Saphira licked his head like a mother grooming her child affectionately. _Thank you, Slate. Come on, let's nest with her. It'll do her good._

Slate followed her begrudgingly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Any news from Kel?"

Nasuada shook her head sadly. "Nothing."

Orrin saw the worries in her eyes. "I'm sure she's fine."

"What if Marcus Tabor realized her slaves aren't dying? What if he realized she's—"

Orrin sat down behind her, rubbing her shoulders with his strong hands. "Nasuada, please. The tub of lard couldn't realize something if you dropped it on his head. Besides, Bracken is there with her."

"If she's hurt, I'll never forgive myself."

"If she's hurt, it won't be your fault," Orrin assured. "It was your father's idea to put a spy in Marcus Tabor's household. Kel leaped at the chance, if I remember."

Nasuada called Keladry's image to mind. Although she was a few years older, they had grown up together. Kel was the daughter of Jörmundur, Ajihad's right hand man. Kel had always been ready to help Nasuada with her problems, like a big sister would. Though their skin was different colored, Kel had always said their hearts were the same.

Adventuresome Kel _had_ jumped at the opportunity to do something for the Varden.

"I can't live in Jörmundur's shadow my whole life," she had told Nasuada as she headed out. "I want to see the world myself. Besides, we'll always be together where it counts, right _coney_?"

Nasuada had hugged her tightly around the waist. "It'll cost you your maidenship, _nonnie_. Please don't go."

Kel had just laughed. "My maidenship? A small price, don't you think? I'll be freeing countless who are sold for the very same reason. Come, _coney_. Let go. I must leave."

Nasuada sighed, bringing herself back from the memory.

"I hope she's alright," she said. "Hope be with her."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune shivered when Dras Leona came into sight. Just as the slavers had said, it was morning. The day dawned red and angry.

She laid her head on Eragon's shoulder, because Súndavar was still sleeping. He kissed her forehead.

"We'll be okay."

She snuggled against him, looking at the baby in her arms. "Eragon, what should I name him?"

"I don't know. Something strong, I suppose."

"Will you bless him, when you're free of your chains?"

Eragon remembered his mistake with Elva. He was much more experienced now, but he shook his head all the same. "No."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I'll harm him."

Rune sighed and kissed the baby's brow. "Suppose I call him Freoh?"

"Death? Why would you call him that?"

Rune shrugged. "Because it's a strong name. Death chases all. None can escape it. It is a hunter and a master and creeping shadow."

"How poetic."

She looked at him, before burying her nose in the sweet, boyish smell of his neck. "I'm afraid, Eragon."

"Yes."

"How can they sleep, when we are so close to being—" she choked on the word _sold_ and cried into his shoulder.

He tilted her face up to his and kissed her gently. "Rune, we'll be okay."

She closed her eyes. "I'm calling him Freoh."


	16. Something Like Love

"We can't sell him," Hane protested. "He's dangerous!"

Keorg narrowed his eyes, glancing back at the sleeping boy in the cart. "He is. But his heart lies with the girl, and for that reason he is weak." He smiled. "The shadow boy will be sold, Hane."

"But what about Galbat—"

Keorg cut him off with a whispered word, his vocal chords stopped by magic. "His Lordship wants _Shades_, to swear to him. The boy is not a Shade, is he?"

Hane shivered. He hated that word. He hated the way Keorg said it with such whispered passion, the way it slid off his partner's tongue like honey. "…No. But what about the whore's son?"

"He is not a Shade either, is he?"

Hane cringed and turned away. "No."

"Then Galbatorix needs to know _nothing_ about this haul. Clear?"

"Yes, Keorg," Hane muttered, before turning his horse and riding to the back.

Keorg watched him go with a laugh in his heart. Hane may have looked tough, but his heart was weak. He had not the stomach for a slaver's work, that was sure.

His eyes fell to the shadow boy. The girl and shadow's rival were talking in whispers, but from the way they held themselves, Keorg knew if he listened in he would only catch lovesick nothings, an assortment of sayings that were meant to assure everything would be okay.

He had tired of slave talk years ago.

His wine eyes turned back to the shadow boy.

"Are you still Súndavar?" he asked in a silent whisper. "Are you still the Empty Hearted Shadow you were?"

But just looking at him, Keorg could tell that wasn't the case.

He felt his hand sliding over his own chest to his scar, right beside his heart.

"Have you escaped His Lordship? Are you truly free?"

Súndavar didn't awaken.

Keorg sighed and looked at the girl. "Did she save you? Or has it made you soft, the love of a woman?"

For a moment – just a flickering moment – something perhaps a bit like love glittered in the Shade's claret eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hane will be arriving soon, my love," Marcus Tabor said.

Mistress Keladry sighed and smiled sweetly. "Yes. He's a dreadful man though. He scares me." She pouted a little bit, blinking her doe eyes at him.

If there was one thing Keladry had succeeded in, it was making Tabor think she was innocent. She had come to him, a beautiful, frightened virgin, scared of the world around her and seeking a protector. In his mind, he had become such, both a doting father figure and a lover.

_Bracken is my only lover,_ Kel thought. _He gives me what you never can, not with a thousand slaves._

But she always kept the existence of Bracken secret from Tabor. She had to remain innocent in his eyes, a delicate flower to be enjoyed a little at a time. Usually she kept herself from him, sitting quietly at his side and stealing silently away when he wanted more. It was better he didn't tire of her quickly, or she would have no say in how things went.

So she remained a little girl to his view, always frightened or excited. Sometimes she pretended to be frightened of him, though in truth she was nothing of the sort. She knew he would – or could, with his current waistline – do nothing to hurt her. Her spell of childish innocence had him too entranced.

"Mind you, don't be greedy today," he bid her in a way he doubtlessly considered playful, his third chin wiggling.

She giggled, hiding her lips behind her hand. She fluttered her eyelashes, looking down at Dras Leona. _What a dreadful city_.

The City of Lions. It should have been beautiful. Under any reign but Galbatorix's, it would have been beautiful. But nay, in the last hundred years it had been reduced to a twisting, rotting corpse.

Kel sighed, her heart aching for Nasuada. _Oh, coney,_ she thought. _I miss you more than the world._

She resolved to send a letter to the Varden, with her next shipment of 'supporters', as she had come to think of them. Tucked in the letter, would be a private note to Nasuada.

Kel always drew strength from the memories of her dearest friend. _Coney_, she had called her. _Little friend_, in the language of Nasuada's own people. A dead language, now.

But both of them had taken to speaking it, whispering to one another in the halls. They had driven Orrin crazy, when they visited him, as they talked about him in plain sight. He just couldn't tell what they were saying.

Kel blinked, bringing herself back from the sky where her memories roamed.

"Come, sweet," Marcus Tabor was saying. "Keorg will be arriving in the square any moment. We'd best be getting down there, if we want first pickings. And we want first pickings for my flower, hmm?"

She giggled and nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Súndavar awoke to the taste of Rune on his lips.

"Sún, wake up," she whispered, "Come on. We're here." With every word her lips moved against his.

He blinked groggily at her, before sitting up. Tawnyclaw watched him warily. He swooped to Rune's shoulder and nibbled on her ear.

Rune listened for a moment, then nodded. "Tawnyclaw says Hane and Keorg were talking. They're asking 200 crowns for Eragon, and 175 for you."

"Oh, wonderful," he muttered back. "I'm so glad my worth can be measured in crowns."

She kissed him, ignoring Eragon's stare. "It can't, not to me at least."

"How much are you worth?"

Rune shivered, but didn't respond. She settled between Eragon and Súndavar, holding Freoh tightly. Vanir and Shay still slept on one another's shoulders, eyes closed.

"What do you suppose will happen to him?" Rune asked, letting Freoh suck on her finger. He reached for her hair, and she dangled a strand in front of his face. He laughed and began sucking on it.

"That's gross, Rune," Súndavar said.

She giggled, tickling Freoh. She rubbed noses with him.

"He's going to be strong," Tarn said. "I don't know magic, but magic he has in him."

Rune smiled lovingly, almost as if Freoh were her own child. "What do you think he'll look like?" she asked.

Vanir opened his eyes, almost as if he hadn't been sleeping. Rune was surprised for a moment, then shrugged. It was probably an elf thing.

"It's going to look like its father," he grumbled.

Rune's eyes flashed. "You're wrong," she said plainly. "He has rather elfin features, don't you think? He almost looks like…" she trailed off.

That was silly. He looked _nothing_ like Súndavar. Nothing at all.

But…

But he did.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hane shoved Eragon to his knees. Súndavar hit the dust beside him.

One by one, he latched them onto a chain.

"You're going to be presented to the crowd one by one for bidding," he said. "But you'll all be on display."

Hane was almost courteous as he helped Rune from the cart. He handed her a bag, which was filled with the belongings she had been captured with.

She frowned, confused. Why was he acting kindly to her? But if there was one thing she had learned, it was don't anger Hane. It led to bad things. So she remained silent.

"You'll be sold with the whore's son," he said roughly, taking Freoh from her.

In the alleyway they had snuck into, the slaves were all lined up. Rune stood at the end of the line, still confused.

She didn't even have time to scream as hands clamped over her mouth, dragging her into another empty alleyway.

A bag was dragged over her head, blacking out the world.

A foreign consciousness probed at her mind, before gaining acsess quickly.

_I'm going to release your mouth, _it said. _But you must promise not to scream._

_Who are you?_ Rune demanded.

_Both a friend and an enemy, _the person said. _Promise you won't scream._

_I…I promise._

The smothering hand released her mouth, and she gasped for breath.

_What do you want?_

She could sense hesitation.

_What I want I can never have,_ said the voice. _But perhaps you can help._

_How? Take this bag off! I want to see you._

_No, you don't. Trust me,_ the voice returned. _Now, listen very closely to what I have to say._ It paused for a moment, as if catching its breath. _I know who you are._

_Who…I am?_

_Yes, princess._

Rune went rigid. She tried to claw at the bag that covered her head. _Let me out! You can't know! I'm not a princess. I'm not,_ she insisted.

_Yes,_ said the voice. _Stop struggling. I know your identity as much as I know the identity of your friends._

_You can't tell Galbatorix! You can't! I won't let you! Slate will fry your sorry hide and eat you roast. He'll share you with Saphira and the two will laugh! Let go of me!_

The voice laughed harshly. _Calm down, little devil. I will not tell your father. I have no love for the man who drove me from my home. He thinks I am dead. And, in a way, I am._

_What?_

_The man I was has died._

Rune stopped trying to break free from his grasp. She thought of Freoh, being held by Hane. _Please let me go,_ she begged. _You are confusing me. I have to get back. Hane will be angry, and he'll force me—oh, please let me go._

_Hane will do nothing to you, daughter of Evil. You needn't fear him._

Rune stopped. The voice sounded…authoritative. _Everyone is afraid of Hane._

_He isn't very smart,_ the voice said.

_But he'll touch me. I'm afraid of him._

The voice clicked in disapproval. _Forget Hane for a moment. I must tell you something._

…_very well…_

_When you are being sold, there will be a honey haired woman with a fat man looking for slaves. You must get her to buy you._

_How?_

The person sighed. _I do not know. But you must. She will get you back to where you belong._

_Alright. I will try._

_No. Not try. You **must**. My own dream and the fate of Alagäesia rest upon it. _Rune blinked as the bag was dragged off her head.

The hand clamped over her mouth again. It was a good thing, too, because she nearly screamed.

_Who **are** you? _She asked Keorg.

The Shade smiled.

_Ieran, child. My name is Ieran._


	17. An Image in the Dust

**Author's Note: Hey all. I've been getting some reviews like "Hey, Rune's romance with _both_ Sunboy and Eragon is kinda getting on my nerves" Well, she's going to make a choice. Eventually. But see, her choice is worked into the plotline, so I just have to keep her the way she is for now. If I tend to make her closer to Eragon at one point, I'll probably make up for it in another chapter with Sunboy. So…basically, what I'm saying is this: Rune _will_ choose, but not for quite a while. Kinda towards the end of the story you'll start seeing a trend in her affections, but for now they're just going to have to share. Hearts, Kit-Kat**

Rune held Freoh close, standing as tall as she could at the end of the line of slaves. Tawnyclaw sat proudly on her shoulder.

_What do you suppose will happen to us? _She asked him as she watched the market people warily. She hadn't yet located the woman with honey hair.

_Live._ He said. _Fly again._

_Yes, I suppose. But will we ever get back to the Varden?_

He eyed her, looking annoyed. Then he shrugged with his good wing. _Know not. Hope._

She sighed and turned her attention back to the people. They were chatting quietly among themselves, pointing at certain slaves in Hane's lineup. Rune shivered.

Hane unhooked Tarn from the chain first, pushing him forward into the center of the circle.

"Look at him!" Hane called. "Strong as an ox, he is!"

One man stepped forward, handing Tarn's arms, inspecting his muscles. Tarn kept his eyes cast downwards.

"He speaks common," Hane continued. "Not that he has much to say. Bidding starts at 75 crowns! 75 crowns! I'm sorry to let him go, really, especially for that price. But they all must sell!"

The man who had inspected Tarn shook his head, backing up.

"I'll give 75 crowns for him!"

"85!"

The bidding went up to 100 crowns, and Tarn was led away in chains by his new master, an older man with sharp eyes.

Just before he was out of sight, Tarn turned and winked at Rune. Rune realized she would miss him, with his quiet, simple strength. She smiled back.

Súndavar shifted beside her, his chained hand rubbing against her hip. It was a small gesture, but Rune smiled.

_I love you too,_ she told him silently.

He shivered with pleasure, and Rune knew it was all he could do to keep still. Tawnyclaw hissed at him.

_Heart!_ He cried in Rune's mind. _Bad blood boy._

_He is not! He's sweet and I love him, thank you very much._

Tawnyclaw tightened his claws on her shoulder, so hard a drop of blood spread on the thin fabric of her tunic. _Danger. Evil._

_Hmph,_ she said, cutting the bird out. Súndavar wasn't evil. Tawnyclaw was just a bird. What did he know?

She kissed Freoh's forehead and rocked him. But something that Tawnyclaw had said rang in her mind. She shivered.

_Ieran._

The Shade. Whose side was he on? Rune couldn't tell. He hadn't hurt her, and he had given her advice, but how was she to know? He could be working with Galbatorix.

She focused her sorrel-leaf eyes on Súndavar, admiring the way he looked in the sunlight. His deep evergreen eyes, light skin, strong jaw…

_Ieran._

Rune shivered and pushed the image of the Not There Man from her dream memory away. Despite the fact he had helped her, he frightened her.

Before she knew what was happening, Rune was pushed forward. She stumbled, narrowly managing to catch her balance.

"I'm asking 450 crowns for her and her nephew together," Hane called. "She's innocent. Pretty enough to be a bed slave, or a servant, if you wish. She'd be a good lady's maid. Never whipped or touched by my men." He grinned. "You'll have your hands full, though. She curses King Galbatorix in her sleep. A devil, she is."

"A pretty devil!" a man in the crowd called, and Rune felt a blush rising to her face. She bit back tears, feeling like a rug on display at a merchant's stand.

"Aye, that she is!"

Hane smiled wider with the good half of his face. "I throw the bird in for free. He's trained well enough, and won't leave her."

Tawnyclaw bristled at being called _trained_. He bunched his shoulder muscles and shot like a barrel off Rune's shoulder, straight at Hane's head.

Hane screamed in surprise. Tawnyclaw swooped up just at the last moment, his talons missing Hane's mutilated flesh by millimeters. He did a tight aerial flip and landed on Rune's outstretched arm.

The potential buyers laughed. In truth, none of them much liked Hane. He was pushy and often cheated, whether it be in his merchandise or at a game of dice in the pubs. Seeing the slaver squeal made everyone's day.

Rune kissed Tawnyclaw's beak, smiling. _That was amazing, Tawnyclaw._

_Fear not._

Hane frowned, recovering. "There is a warning, however. It's nothing, really. Makes her and the child more valuable, in the long run…" he trailed off, leaving the audience waiting expectantly.

"What?" the cried as one.

"Aw, it's nothing much…"

"What?"

He flashed them a glance. "They're fay."

The market goers gasped.

"500 crowns!"

"550!"

Rune glanced wildly around for the honey-haired woman. It was all a bustle. People were calling out numbers faster than Rune could keep track of them. People didn't pay that much for a maid. She shivered, knowing where the night was going to end.

_No,_ she urged herself. _I'll be okay._

_Body, not mind_, Tawnyclaw reminded.

_You're right. No matter how they violate my body, my mind is mine forever,_ she said.

But that was a difficult argument to stick to, even in her own heart.

Then Rune saw her.

The honey haired woman was beautiful, her gentle eyes staring out. She was frowning softly. The fat man showed himself beside her, a good inch shorter and countless pounds heavier.

Rune met her eyes. How to make her understand?

The bidding was at 600 crowns. Rune's mind was racing.

Finally, she knew what to do. It wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't think of anything else to try.

She had seen the symbol countless times in her early life. The venomous dragon, dripping poison, curled around a sword. She scratched a rough estimation of it in the dusty ground.

Galbatorix's crest.

The honey haired woman saw it.

In a single swipe of her toe, Rune wiped the image clean through the middle. Then, without stopping to think if it was a good idea, she wrote a single word – Nightstalker. It remained written on the ground for only a moment. In the bidding fervor, no one else saw it.

Rune wiped out the word and looked at the honey haired woman. Her eyes were wide with recognition.

With incredible elegance, she moved through the crowd. They parted like the waters of Leona Lake, smoothly stepping away from her with respect.

She eyed Rune, and Rune returned her gaze strongly.

"What is your name?"

A thousand fake names spun through Rune's head. She could use any of them.

"Rune," she said.

The woman blinked, then looked at Hane.

"I will pay 1000 crowns for her," she said.

Hane opened his mouth, then shut it, thinking better than to push his deal.

"Very well, Lady Keladry," Hane said. "Sold, to Lady Keladry for 1000 crowns."

The people didn't grumble.

"Which other slaves do you want me to buy?" Keladry asked in a whisper.

Rune frowned. "What?"

Keladry narrowed her eyes. "I'm here to buy slaves," she said. "Which others do you want me to buy?"

Keorg – er, Ieran – had told Rune that the honey haired woman would get her back where she belonged. She hoped that applied to Eragon and the others as well.

She pointed them out.

Keladry relayed her choices to Hane. "Name your price for the lot," she said. "Those are the ones I want."

Hane sputtered for words. Finally he managed. "Five thousand crowns."

The market goers groaned. The price was ridiculous, and even Hane knew it. But Keladry dropped a bag of gold in his hands.

"Unhook them," she demanded.

One of Hane's fellow slavers moved and pushed all her choices forward. Kel smiled.

"Thank you."

Eragon met Rune's eyes. _What did you do?_

She sent him a mixture of loving, affirmative colors, wishing he wasn't chained so he could slip one arm around her waist. She glanced at Súndavar and sighed.

Tawnyclaw glanced at Kel, then at Rune.

_Savoir, _he said simply.

_Yes. Ieran came through._

Tawnyclaw hissed at the mention of Ieran. _Bad man._

_Yes and no. He helped me._

_Bad blood. Bad man._

Rune pushed him off her shoulder. He landed on it again.

_You're just like Vanir, _she grumbled. _You can't see past your own beak far enough to see that it isn't the blood that makes the heart._

Tawnyclaw shrugged his one wing. _Bad blood,_ he said again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Slate?_

Slate blinked groggily at Saphira. _Huh?_

She licked his snout to rouse him. He groaned and rolled over. _What do you want, Saphira? It's the middle of the light._

The sun shone brightly in the sky. Matrix slept nearby, her wine colored scales glittering in the light like stars.

Slate got to his feet to look at Saphira. _Saphira? Are you okay?_

She nodded. _I…I wanted to talk to you._

_About what?_

She turned away, as if embarrassed.

He nudged her flank. _About what, Saphira? You can always tell me anything. You know that._

_Well…I wanted to talk to you, but I'm not sure what about. I just thought we needed to talk. That probably sounds silly._

Slate shook his head. _If you want to talk, then may I listen until my ears fall out of my head from overuse._

She laughed a dragon laugh. _Thank you._

He shrugged his wings. _Saphira, you don't need to thank me. You are my best friend in the world over, Shadow not included, of course. Anything that makes you happy makes me happy as well._ He licked her snout tenderly, feeling a shiver go through her body as her scales rested against him.

_Once I thought Glaedr was my true love,_ Saphira said out of the blue. _I don't think so anymore._

_What changed your mind?_

Saphira met his eyes, and Slate knew. He turned away, too frightened to respond.

Saphira changed the subject quickly. _What of Matrix? _She asked. _I bet she's old enough to have mated with Glaedr._

_I can't see Glaedr liking a dragon like Matrix,_ Slate said. _He seems more proper, whereas she's as wild as the fire and wind she says we all come from._

_I think she's right,_ said Saphira. _I believe her story._

_I'd like to think it is real, _Slate said. _It's a wonderful tale. To think we had such a noble beginning. Dragons are blessed, Saphira._

She laid her head on his neck, between his spines. _Slate?_

_Yes?_

_Would you…would you ever consider becoming—_

_What dost thy speak of in daylight, small ones? _Matrix asked.

Saphira broke off, eyes flying to the bigger, fierce dragon. Matrix's cold, calculating eyes stared back at her.

_Nothing._

Matrix shrugged. _If it was nothing thy spoke of, thy would be silent, _she said.

_We're talking about what you said, _Slate answered truthfully. _About dragons beginning when the wind and the fire forgot they were enemies._

_I see, _she said.

_We think it's true._

Matrix laid down in the sand across from them. _Why dost thee think this way? _She asked. _Surely thy dost not depend on the words of my mouth to alter your thoughts?_

Slate frowned. _Didn't you tell us they were true?_

_That I did. But only a fool puts faith in every word._

Saphira cocked her head. _You mean we can't trust you?_

_Thy can give to me thou trust if thee wishes to,_ Matrix said. _But believing words simply because they are spoken is the cause for many a fall._

Slate thought about that for a moment. In her own fierce way, Matrix was very wise.

_Matrix, how old are you?_

She blinked. _I have not counted my years._

_Why? _Saphira asked, surprised. _Don't you wonder how long you've lived?_

Matrix raised one eyebrow. _I do not. For what is time to an ageless one? No matter the number of my years, I have lived them nonetheless._

Saphira frowned at this.

_We should fly, _Matrix said. _Time is not of consequence to dragons. But your hearts grow heavy with each moment separated from those who you are bound to._

She spit the words with something like disgust.

Neither Slate or Saphira spoke until they were in the air.

_Saphira, what was it you were asking me? _Slate asked. _Before Matrix woke up?_

Saphira met his eyes, then looked away.

_Oh, it was nothing._


	18. Left Behind

**Author's Note: Ah. I have found myself a new reviewer. This chapter goes to Vixen Hood! Most assuredly hearts, Lady Kitten**

**Also: I'm once again looking for characters. The information I need is:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Skills/Weapon:**

**Extra (any little facts or history you'd like me to include about your character):**

**I'm looking mostly for human characters this time around, whether it be children or adults or old people or whatever. You don't _have_ to send me anything, or course, this is just my way of making the readers a bit more involved and getting my own brain working. Every once in a while it's good to totally mix up a story, and a good, new character is a great way to do that. So send me your ideas!**

Keladry led her new slaves through the market, feeling her heart beat nervously. _Nightstalker._ That was Ajihad's title. How did the young girl know Ajihad? What's more, she had put a slash through Galbatorix's crest. Were they part of the same movement as Keladry herself?

What's more, none of them looked quite…human. From across the market, they had appeared entirely normal, although perhaps a bit worse for wear. But upon a closer look, each had a bit of fay worked into their solemn gazes. Of course, Hane had said as much about the girl and the child. But all of them? It was unheard of.

Beside her, Tabor looked pleased with himself. To him, it was good for the people to see him spending insane amounts of money on his mistress. It made him look generous. He wasn't much worried about the sum, in truth. But he couldn't help but wonder what Kel was going to do with them all.

She noticed him watching her and smiled sweetly. "Oh, thank you," she giggled. "They're wonderful, aren't they?"

"You've never chosen such a distinct lot," he commented.

She looked back at her new slaves, following in chains. "They _are_ different, aren't they? But different is good."

Bracken was at her side the instant they walked through the gates to the castle. He met her eyes.

"Slave, put my new playthings away," she ordered him.

He bowed quickly. "Yes, milady." Taking the chain in one hand, he nodded to Rune. "This way."

Rune followed. She glanced at Vanir and saw the pain in his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists. He looked her way, blinking away tears.

Rune frowned. What was wrong with him?

They were all escorted into the slave quarters, a large room with endless tiny cots. The door closed tightly behind them. In turn, each was unchained.

The instant the chains were off Vanir's wrists, he darted to the door, slamming himself against it.

"Shay!" he cried. The tears were streaming down his face now. "Shay!"

Rune looked around.

They were all there.

Except Shay.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sold, 75 crowns!"

Shay pulled uselessly at her chains, straining against them. But they didn't break. Her owner, a man in a heavy cloak that obscured his face, led her away easily.

It was noon, but Shay felt as if the day was ending. This was too much. She searched the crowd wildly for Vanir, but he was no where in sight. Nor were the others. She was alone.

She heard a snap and felt pain in her wrist. Her straining had cracked the bone in two. But she didn't care. She was frantic.

"You're only going to hurt yourself, kid."

She looked in surprise to the man who held her chain. Then she pulled again, trying to ignore the bite in her shattered wrist.

He turned to look at her. Shay couldn't catch more than a shadowy glimpse of his face from under his hood.

"Quit pulling," he said.

Shay didn't.

The man sighed. "You don't trust me," he said. "And that's okay. But believe me when I say I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Shay snapped.

"I think I should be the one asking that question," said the man. "Who are _you_?"

Shay said nothing.

He shrugged. "You don't want to answer? That's fine. Because I know who you are."

"Who am I?"

"You grew up here," he said. "You used to swim naked in Leona Lake with your sister, thinking no one was watching. You used to steal meat from the butcher down the road and string it up like a flag where Galbatorix's is supposed to fly. You're Cael's daughter. Everwood."

Shay stopped pulling.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Matrix watched the horizon. Her nostrils flared. She smelled smoke. The stinging odor made her eyes narrow. It wasn't dragon smoke. It was human smoke.

_Surda._

Without warning, she dove down, into the sand. Slate and Saphira followed hesitantly.

_We are reaching the Border,_ Matrix said. _Soon all shall be swallowed by the stink of humans. If this is to be, I accept this fate of yours. But can you?_

Slate blinked. _What?_

_We reach Surda by dawn, _Matrix amended. _If your fate lies there, continue on to your destiny, free of my company._

_And…if our fate **doesn't** lie there?_ Saphira asked quietly.

_Then you can continue on with me. As a dragon true, not a mere Rider's mount._

Slate looked at her, then at Saphira. His heart was beating wildly. Leave Súndavar? That was crazy. Not a chance.

And yet…

_I love my Rider,_ Saphira said. _You are asking me to abandon him to the wiles of an insane, evil man. I will not do that._

_I ask thy to do nothing,_ Matrix crooned. _I am giving to thee options. What thy choose is a matter of thyself, not I._

_And yet you see it as an option,_ Saphira cried. _I'll not leave Eragon for you. Never._

_Then you are doomed to being viewed as a beast of burden, _Matrix said. _You'll forever wonder what true freedom is._

_Maybe. But I'll forever have Eragon at my side._

_Very well. If that is how it is meant to be,_ Matrix actually looked sad.

Slate frowned. _Matrix, _he said, _Saphira and I are bound to our Riders. They are our heart. We must rescue them. But…perhaps going to Surda is not the way to do so. Perhaps…perhaps we should go with Matrix, Saphira._

_You're considering this?_ Saphira looked at him as if he had suddenly grown another head. _Slate, how could you?_

_I…I'm not saying it's what I want. I just…_

_You want to leave him, don't you? You want to leave Súndavar! Well…_she shot flame at him in her anger. _Do, then! I don't care! Go ahead, shame the bond of all Riders and their dragons!_

He backed up a step. _Saphira, I—_

Before either could get any farther, Matrix let out a bellow. _Silence!_

Both felt silent instantly.

_Thou are blood of my blood,_ she said. _Go to Surda if thy must. But these hearts of thou will cry tears of sorrow._

_What are you saying?_

_My words are these, _Matrix finished. _I will help thee save thy Riders._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily's eyes snapped open. It was dark. For a moment she wondered where she was. This wasn't her room…then she sighed in relief. Of course it wasn't. It was Murtagh's.

His heavy draperies kept the moonlight out, cloaking the room in heavy gloom. If she was going to live here, those would have to go.

Beside her, Murtagh muttered something in his sleep. His bare chest glistened with sweat.

"_Rune,_" he moaned. "_Don't…don't go. Don't….don't die…_"

Lily shook him. His eyes opened.

"You were dreaming," she said. "Again."

He glanced around, first at her body, then at the room surrounding them. He brushed his hair from his eyes, saying nothing.

"She haunts my sleep," he said finally.

"Who is she?" Lily asked, though she already knew. Murtagh had told her all about the girl she had been sent – and failed – to kill. Countless times, he told her the story. At first, it had made Lily jealous, hearing him speak about another girl with such passion. But the jealousy had faded.

"I miss her more than anything," he said.

"She's found love, you know," Lily stated, remembering the way the girl had cuddled between the two Riders.

"My brother. Of course."

"And the Shade boy. Him too."

Murtagh grunted in annoyance. "She kissed me, you know."

"I know."

"Before you did."

Lily laughed. "I'll survive."

Murtagh rolled over and looked at her. "Lily?"

"Yes?"

"What woke you up?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

But it was a lie.

_Shay..._


	19. Promises, Fates, and Flights

Rune set down her bag, keeping her eyes averted from where Vanir laid against the door. After his efforts in smashing it had proved futile, he had settled to the ground, staring blankly into the space beyond. His cheeks were still wet, but now no tears came.

Bracken looked at him in confusion, but said nothing.

_It's my fault, _Rune thought bitterly. _I forgot her._

Tawnyclaw screeched. _Hope! _ He cried. _Fault not!_

_What do you know? _Rune bit, _You're a bird. It's my fault._

Eragon came up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist silently. He pressed his lips to her ear.

"Whatever Vanir says to you," he said in a voice quieter than a whisper, "He's just angry. It isn't your fault."

She shivered and pulled away from him, setting Freoh on the bed next to her bag.

"I'm worried about Freoh," she said.

Bracken moved to her side and looked at Freoh. The Shade boy's crimson eyes didn't follow him. They looked glazed.

Bracken waved a hand in front of his face. "Has he been sick?"

"No…" Rune murmured. "Well, I don't know. He never laughs anymore."

"What have you been feeding him?"

Rune played with Freoh's feet, trying to make him laugh, before she responded. "Hane gave me goat's milk for him. It was all I could think of."

"Why don't you breast feed him?" Bracken asked.

Rune blinked at him, frowning. "I'm not his mother," she said. "She died."

Bracken sat down on the bed next to Freoh. "You'll have to find a wet nurse for him then," he said. "Because goat's milk isn't good for him, and you can't very well feed him yourself."

"Where am I supposed to get a wet nurse?" asked Rune. "I don't know anyone."

Bracken frowned thoughtfully, before getting up and beginning to pace.

"I'll inquire about it," he said, facing the others.

Súndavar plunked himself down on a cot, stretching out and yawning. Tawnyclaw glared hatefully at him.

_Bad blood._

Súndavar stuck his tongue out at the bird, before rolling over.

Rune brought Freoh into her lap. He blinked at her blankly, as if he didn't recognize her. A single, glistening tear slipped down Rune's cheek.

"It's your fault, you know."

Rune looked at Vanir. The elf laid against the door, still staring into nothingness, a lost look on his face. His skin looked pale as he slumped there. Rune handed Freoh to Bracken and moved to Vanir's side.

She touched his hand. "I'm sorry," she said, her heart hurting in her chest. He met her eyes, but there was no spark of life in them.

"We're going to get her back," he stated simply, turning away. He let Rune hold his hand without protesting. She leaned against him, tucking his hair away from his face.

"Of course."

He looked at his hands, clenching them into fists. Rune grimaced as his grip tightened on her hand painfully, but didn't complain.

"Her blood it on your hands, Rune," he said softly. "If she dies, it will be your fault."

Rune nodded. "I know," she said. She kissed his cheek, softly, gently. "We'll get her back, Vanir. I promise."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everett cracked his knuckles, glancing to the others in the warm, candlelit room.

"He should be back by now," one of them whispered. "He was just going to the market."

"What if the Ra'zac got him?"

"If the Ra'zac got him, he's not coming back."

"Shut up!" Everett cried. "The Ra'zac didn't get him! He's just late, that's all. He's always late."

But he wasn't. He was always on time.

The others muttered nervously, but none complained.

"What if he got stopped by Tabor?" asked one.

"Then he's dead."

"At least he wasn't caught by the Ra'zac," one murmured hopefully.

Everett scowled. "Dead is dead, no matter how you go," he snapped. "Now quick talking about what could have gone wrong. We're safe here, and he's coming back. He always comes back."

"There's a first time for everything."

"In this case, a first and a last," Everett said tightly, trying not to lose his temper. "If he doesn't come back, we know what to do. We've prepared for this." He glanced at them. "Besides, he's going to come back."

Finally, they settled into silence. Everett gave an internal sigh of relief. Despite his heavy cloak, he shivered.

_He should be back by now…_

Then he heard it. It was quiet, if he hadn't have been listening for it, he would have missed it in the nervous rustling of cloaks. A single short knock on the door, then two long ones. Immediately the door opened and a figure in an cloak identical to Everett's swooped in, followed by a girl in chains.

"Robin!" Everett whisper-yelled at the man.

The man smiled at him, shaking his hood off. Intense blue eyes, a handsome if a bit rugged face, and cocky grin stared back at Everett. The young man moved across the room to embrace the older one.

Robin hugged him back like a father to his son. "Miss me, kids?"

A mixture of happy affirmative bombarded him.

"You were late," Everett said. It wasn't a scold, but his boyish face searched Robin's eyes for the answers to his questions.

Robin pushed the young woman in chains forward. "Meet Cael's daughter. Found her at the slave market."

"_Cael's daughter?_"

Robin nodded. "Pleasant enough surprise, isn't it, kids? Although she went and broke her wrist."

Shay frowned. "How do you know my father?"

Robin was silent. So were the others. Finally, Robin turned to Everett. "Where's Tamara?"

"She left this morning," Everett said. "Hasn't come back yet."

"That girl is going to get herself killed one of these days," Robin sighed. "She aught to be more careful."

"Tell _her_ that," Everett snorted. "She doesn't listen to me."

"She doesn't trust you," Robin laughed, shedding his heavy cloak to reveal a simple tunic and breeches. His boots were worn and well-patched, but in fine, working condition. He looked at Shay, undoing her chains.

"Everett, tend to her wrist, will you? She's gone and broken it." He turned to the room's other inhabitants. "Get ready for bed, all of you. We'll need rest for tomorrow."

Shay had no idea what was happening tomorrow, so she followed Everett into the next room. He motioned for her to sit on the table, before grabbing some things from a cupboard and sitting next to her.

Shay looked around at the shabby house. It was bigger than most, but it was obvious it was still rather dingy. Everett tightened something around her wrist and she jerked away. "Ouch!"

He blinked at her. "Stop moving," he ordered. "I need to fix this."

"It hurts," Shay said, less because it did than because she wanted to make it hard for him.

"Try to distract yourself," he muttered.

"How?"

"Ask me questions. Talk to yourself. Sing a song. I don't care."

She sniffed. "Fine. Where am I?"

"You're in Dras Leona."

"That's not what a mean," she groaned. "What is this place? This house?"

"Can't tell," he said. "Robin's orders."

"Who is Robin?"

"Can't tell that either."

Shay clenched her fists, jerking the bandage away from him. "If you want me to ask questions, you should answer them," she snapped.

He shrugged. "You're asking the wrong questions."

"Alright…then who are you?"

"I'm Everett."

"Do you have a last name?"

He looked at her. "Yes."

"What is it?"

"Can't say."

She let out a little scream of annoyance. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but you aren't cooperating. If—"

"If what?" he asked. "You're a slave. Robin bought you to keep you from being sold off as a bed slave, mostly because of Cael. _You're_ the one who isn't cooperating."

She snorted angrily. "Fine. How does Robin know my father? And if you can't say, then just be quiet, because your saying 'can't tell' is grinding on my nerves."

He said nothing.

"Okay. I get it. What about all the others, then? Why are they here in this house?"

Everett tightened her bandage. "Because they don't have anywhere else to go."

"Why?"

"They just don't," he said. He met her eyes. "Listen. I don't know you. I don't trust you. When you earn my trust and Robin's trust, I'll tell you what's going on here. Until then, you'll just have to play along because I can't say anything."

Shay shrugged. "Fine. But as soon as I can, I'm out of here. I have to find Vanir."

"Vanir is an elf name."

"Vanir is an elf."

Everett's eyes flickered with curiousity. "Eh? So what is he to you?"

"He's my lover."

"Ah," Everett shrugged. "Well, I'm all for you leaving. But you can't, not until Robin says so. So we'd better fix you up a bed or something. You can sleep in the bedroom with the girls, or in the barn with me and the men."

"Why would I even consider sleeping with a bunch of men who I don't know?"

Everett actually looked shocked. "No one would bother you," he said quickly. "I wouldn't _think_ about that sort of thing, and neither would the others. Never. Robin would personally quarter anyone who so much as laid a finger on you in ill will. He holds women in high esteem."

"Does he? And what about the others? Would they be good because Robin tells them too, or because they want to?"

"We're respectful of boundaries," he said. "Women aren't things to be played with. They can be strong and willful and often do a job better than men. We understand that. You'll be safe here, at least from those who wish to violate you. We're not like the slavers, you know. You'll be regarded as an equal."

"But I'm a slave."

"Only in the fact that you'll have to help with the work until Robin lets you leave," Everett said. "But you'll get no more work than any of us. We all work."

Shay frowned, narrowing her eyes. "What's the catch?"

"About what?"

"Sleeping in the barn? If you're so wonderful, why don't all the girls sleep there?"

Everett laughed for the first time since Shay had met him. "There's more room, that's for sure," he said. "But apparently most of us snore."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Matrix folded her wings neatly. _Thy Riders cry for thee,_ she said. _We must fly._

_Fly where?_

Matrix smiled. _To where it began, of course, _she said. _We fly to Kuthian._


	20. Can't Tell

Alanna rocked Freoh, trying to ignore the others and get him to respond. The little elf girl sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with you," she told him. "Why won't you smile?"

The baby didn't do anything.

She was beginning to get worried. Freoh had been perfectly fine, just yesterday.

Although she refused to admit it, Alanna missed Ellesméra. Even when the fire had reduced her beloved city to ashes, it was still her home. She missed being in the company of her own people – Vanir was no help, as he was bitter and sarcastic to everyone but Shay, and the Riders ignored her. The only person who noticed her was Rune, and sometimes not even her.

"I miss Duram," she murmured to Freoh. "He was my friend."

Freoh blinked sleepily, closing his glassy eyes.

"Rune?" Alanna said, "Is Freoh going to die?"

Rune looked up from her place on Eragon's lap – Bracken had left with Súndavar – and frowned. "I hope not."

"But what if he does?"

"Then I suppose there will be one less baby in the world," Rune said. "I'm not sure, Alanna."

Alanna blinked back tears and rocked Freoh more.

Eragon looked at Rune with soft eyes. She sent him sad hues of blue over their eternal connection.

The door opened, startling the group. Súndavar and Bracken came in. Rune quickly slipped off Eragon's lap. Súndavar's eyes burned.

"Kel says she'll find work for you tomorrow," Bracken said, cutting the younger boy off. "She wants to speak to you all, then decide where to go."

"We have to get back to the Va—"

Bracken crossed the room quickly and slapped a hand over Rune's mouth.

"_Never_ say that. Ever. If Tabor hears you, you'll get Kel in trouble."

Rune nodded, and he let go.

Súndavar glared at Rune, sitting on Eragon's cot, from where he stood by the door.

_Slut_, he thought at her.

_Jerk, _she shot back.

_Whore._

_Idiot._

_Wench._

_Cutter._

They both stopped, and Súndavar burst out laughing. Rune followed quickly. Bracken blinked in incomprehension.

"Ignore us," Rune giggled. "Go on."

Bracken shrugged. "There's not much else to say. I'm a slave, but I'm in charge of you."

"Why? If you're a slave, how come you get to tell us what to do?"

"Because I'm Kel's lover," he said simply. "We're equals in all, except for the fact that she legally owns me. And I'm Elessari's son."

"The lady on the Var…counsel?"

"The one and only. Put simply, I'm like Kel. I'm like you. We're the warders."

"Part of the V—" Súndavar stopped himself. "Alright. So you're in charge. Do you know who we are?"

"I can only assume."

Súndavar grinned and flashed his gedwëy ignasia.

If Bracken was surprised, it didn't show. "I see. Then it's especially important we get you back where you belong."

Eragon looked at Bracken. "Thank you," he said.

"It's my job. I'll return for you at dawn."

With that, Bracken was gone.

Alanna looked at them all. "What are we supposed to do until he comes back?" she asked.

Rune got up off Eragon's cot. "We sleep," she said.

Alanna blinked slowly. "Alone?"

Rune smiled. "Eragon, help me with this," she ordered, pushing several cots together.

When Bracken returned in the morning, a rather unusual sight met his gaze. Eragon was next to Rune, who had Alanna on top of her, and Súndavar on the other side. Vanir's head poked from under the bed, mouth hanging open in a boyish expression. They looked like kittens piled together in a basket. A rather small basket.

He laughed quietly.

"Time to get up," he told them. "Kel wants to talk to you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everett woke to find Shay curled against him. Her breath was warm on his face. He wrinkled his nose.

"Get up, dragon breath!" he growled at her.

She blinked groggily up at him, then jumped away when she realized how close they were. "Why'd you roll into me?" she asked snappishly.

"I didn't," Everett grumbled, not in the least happy to have been woken. "Besides, what crawled into your mouth and died?"

"Your breath doesn't smell much better," she muttered, running her fingers through her hair to free up any snarls.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Well you snore louder than I do."

"At least I don't drool in my sleep."

"Nor do I."

Shay stuck out her tongue at him. "_Do_."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Oh, dragon's teeth!" he swore. "How can Vanir-the-elf-with-an-elf-name put up with you?"

"He manages. How does your lover put up with _you_?"

"Haven't got one. And I'm glad," Everett shot back.

Shay started laughing. Everett quickly followed.

"We're acting like children," Shay said.

"It's rather fun. You're a much better arguer than Tamara. All she does is scream at you and run away."

"Is she your sweetheart?"

"No. She doesn't trust me. Or anyone, for that matter. Maybe Robin, but probably not even him."

"So who is she?"

"Ca—"

"Shut up," Shay ordered, pushing him into the straw. "I'm hungry. When's breakfast?"

Everett grinned. "When you make it."

Shay's eyes widened. "Um, no. That's not a good idea."

"Why? Can't cook?"

"No. The last thing that I cooked for was my pet dog, when I was twelve. It died."

Everett laughed. "Come on, then. I'll help you."

He led her from the barn back into the house, then into the kitchen, where she had had her wrist bandaged.

"How's that feeling?" he asked, motioning to it.

"Well enough to hit you with," Shay replied good-naturedly. "I'm a fast healer."

"That's good. You can beat the eggs then."

Shay paled. "In that case, it hurts like hell."

Everett laughed. "Well, we'll have to _get_ eggs first," he said. "Can you do that without dropping too many?"

"Come with," Shay said. "I'm not good around chickens."

"Who said anything about chickens?"

Shay soon found herself gathering eggs from several nests. The geese honked loudly at her, their roosts disturbed.

"Taten got them," Everett said proudly. "She left a trail of feathers, like a fox got them."

"Who's Taten?"

"One of us."

"Who are 'us'?" Shay asked, already knowing the answer.

"Can't tell," they chorused together.

Everett laughed. "You know something?"

"Huh?"

"I think I'm going to learn to like you."


	21. Information, Anticipation

**Author's Note: Hey all. I'm going to be visiting the U.S. for the next week or so, staying with my friend Joe in NYC. So I might not be updating much in the next week. I just figured I'd give you a heads up. I might be able to update midweek sometime…but don't count on it. Hearts, Kittie**

Bracken slipped past the gates quietly, avoiding the guards. The robed shadow stayed behind him, silent as a mouse.

No words were exchanged as he grabbed the figure's hand, dragging him quietly into the city.

He pressed the figure against the wall, one arm of either side. Rune shook off her hood and allowed him to press himself against her.

_Pretend he's Eragon,_ she told herself. _Or Sún._

Bracken let his lips graze her neck, before putting them to her ear.

"We're through safe," he whispered.

She steeled herself and licked his cheek. "Why did you bring me out here?"

"If anyone knows where your friend is, it's Tamara," he said, kissing her neck.

"Why are we doing this?"

"People whispering attract attention," he whispered back. "It's normal to see people making love against the walls. No one will notice us."

Rune stiffened. "What? We don't have to—"

"No," Bracken hissed urgently. "Don't be silly. We'll just stay here for a moment, then head to town. You don't have to touch me, if you don't want to. Just look like you are."

Rune gave a little fake moan of pleasure, and moved her hands against his chest. His arms were tight around her waist.

"This feels strange," she whispered in his ear.

"It would feel stranger if you were sold as a bed slave," he said. "At least you know me. And we aren't doing anything. Be grateful."

"I am," she muttered. "It's just a bit awkward."

A few people passed them by without a second glance. Bracken entwined his fingers with Rune's and pulled her away from the wall. "We can go now," he said.

Rune breathed a sigh of relief and Bracken laughed quietly. Hand in hand, he pulled her towards the nearest pub, marked Dingo's.

She frowned. "What are we going in here for?"

"Tamara's tough to find," Bracken said. "Snow will know where she is."

Snow turned out to be a large cat, who was stretched on the hearth. He looked up at Bracken with little interest, before liking one white paw. The black stripes along his body quivered with hidden power as he stretched his spine.

"Tamara's here," Bracken said.

"How do you know?"

"Snow's here. Where she goes, he goes."

Rune nodded and glanced around the bar. It was dingy and crowded, but the atmosphere was light and joking. Nonetheless, she stayed close to Bracken.

"She's probably upstairs," he said, taking her hand. Rune pulled her hood up again.

"I hope Freoh is okay with Alanna," she said worriedly.

"He'll be fine. Did I tell you I found a wet nurse for him?"

Rune shook her head, but didn't respond. They had reached the second floor.

The air here was thick with smoke. Mead sloshed freely and dice were thrown. Rune wished the Murtagh man was here. He had taken her to a bar once. She still didn't remember exactly who he was or how she knew him, but she remembered he had kept her safe.

Instead, she cowered tightly against Bracken.

"Calm down," he murmured in her ear.

She shot him a frightened glance, but stepped a miniscule amount away from his side.

He pointed out a table, where a lone figure sat, shrouded in a ragged cloak. They slid into the chairs next to it.

At first, the figure didn't look up at them, continuing to stare into the mug of mead it clasped in one hand. Then two eyes peered at them.

"Bracken."

"Tamara."

The figure removed its hood. Rune found herself staring into two dark eyes, amber flecked and dangerous looking, inset in a plain but somehow startling face. Brown hair was tied in a pony-tail on the top of her head and cascaded around her shoulders.

"You've made a new friend," Tamara said.

Rune decided she didn't like Tamara. She frightened her.

Bracken glanced at Rune. "I have."

Tamara kicked back in her chair and put two heavy black boots on the table. She flicked a finger, and a half-dressed bar girl darted out at her.

"Yes?"

"Two meads. On my tab."

"…but you don't have a—"

"Start one for me," Tamara snapped. She turned back to Bracken as if the girl wasn't there. "So."

"So."

Tamara sipped her mead, unconcerned. "Why are you here?" she asked lightly, as if only making conversation.

"I need information," Bracken replied.

Tamara kicked her feet off the table and leaned in. "Oh?"

Bracken could smell the mead on her breath. He looked her in the eye. "Yes."

"Well, you can't get something for nothing."

"Kel's regards."

Tamara snorted. "Last I checked, you can't buy anything with Mistress Keladry's regards."

"Since when did you _buy _anything?"

Tamara laughed, and the hostility in her gaze faded. "True enough, Bracken. What do you need to know?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? Any particular someone?"

He nodded. "A girl. Younger than me, but not my much. Probably nineteen, twenty. She was sold as a slave two days ago."

"Lots of people were sold as slaves two days ago."

"Lot's of people with blue eyes, black hair, and the surname Everwood?"

Recognition flashed in Tamara's eyes. "Everwood?"

"Yes."

She pursed her lips. "…nothing. I don't know her," she lied.

Bracken had caught the flicker of knowing. "Yes you do."

Tamara sighed. "Caught," she said. "Here's what I can tell you: Robin bought a girl who he called Cael's daughter two days ago. The only Cael I've heard of is Cael Everwood, but I could be wrong."

"You're never wrong."

She smiled. "Of course not, but you never know. Now be gone. Tell Kel she owes me a favor."

"Surely," Bracken said. "Come on, Rune."

Rune followed him. They left the room as the bar girl brought the mead.

She looked around in confusion.

Tamara waved her away. "What's that for?" she asked. "I'm not paying for that."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taten landed lightly on all fours, glancing around the dark hallway. The curtains behind her billowed in the night breeze, the moonlight creeping in from around them.

She thought jealously of Everett, who got to sleep the night away while she was doing the dangerous stuff.

Keeping low, she darted down the hallway, her feet silent in her soft leather shoes. She headed towards the kitchens, when something unusual caught her eye.

The door to the slave chambers was open. From past visits and accounts of the others, the slave door was always locked tight. Only Tabor, and his slave master, Thom, had the keys.

She frowned and crept past the door. She peered into the gloom.

Out of nowhere, she was tossed against a wall. A strong body pressed her there, a hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

Taten kneed the person between the legs, hard. He gasped in pain and slackened his grip enough for her to slip away from him. In an instant, she had a dagger pointed at him.

He glanced up at her angrily, and Taten felt her grip loosen on the dagger. A boyish face, evergreen eyes, and pale skin met her gaze. He narrowed his gaze.

"Who are you?" Taten demanded in a whisper, trying to make up for the fact that she thought he was handsome.

"I could ask you the same thing," he snapped.

"Taten," she answered. "Name's Taten."

"Súndavar," he said hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

Taten circled him, dagger in hand. "You ask too many questions."

"Answer them and maybe I won't."

She flicked her hair. "Go away," she said. "You didn't see me."

"You aren't in charge," he pointed out.

"I have the dagger."

"Throw it and I'll yell."

Taten clenched her hands into fists. Súndavar stared at her defiantly.

"Sún!"

Súndavar turned. Two figures stood in the moonlight. He darted to the smaller one and hugged her tightly. "Rune!"

Taten watched skeptically, ignoring the tiny feeling in her stomach as he threw his arms around the other girl and squeezed tightly.

Rune kissed Súndavar deeply, hands around his neck. He kissed back before she pulled away.

Bracken blinked at them, clearing his throat.

"Who's she?" asked Rune.

Before Taten could respond, Bracken spoke. "Her name is Taten," he said.

"Bracken. Hello," Taten said good-naturedly.

Bracken waved her away. "Tate, I told Robin not to send you here anymore. Tabor's becoming suspicious. It's only so long till he links the thefts to me. Then I'd be kicked out, and where would that leave Kel?"

"Oh, I'd hate to see Kel without a bedwarmer," Taten snapped. "And don't call me Tate."

She walked past them and back to the window. "I'll see you soon, Bracken."

"Just leave."

She shrugged and smiled. "Hey, I can take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted."

With that she was out the window, lost in the darkness.


	22. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note: Ah! The sweet smell of – smog? Eh, NYC is all I remembered and more. Dirty, crowded, loud, yet strangely irresistible and unendingly elating. I could jabber on for hours about all the wonderful things I've seen here (Did you know the kangaroo at F.A.O. Schwartz looks slightly peevish when viewed at an angle?) But you obviously don't want that. And it would give me a wrist ache from typing so much. Plus it would be awfully boring to listen to me. So instead I bid thee farewell, and offer you my latest chapter to delve into the fantasy world of my twisted mind. Hearts, Kittie!**

_Rune felt Súndavar in her mind even as she dreamed. The darkness that followed his consciousness wherever it went turned her night vision from a happy field with flowers to a barren plain of gore. Súndavar stood in the middle of it all, glancing around at the carnage._

"_What are you doing here?" Rune asked him, stepping over an arm so mutilated she had to remind herself it was a dream to keep from being sick._

"_Did I do this?" he questioned, nudging a bloody carcass with one boot._

"_My dream was perfectly fine until you came," Rune replied irritably. "What do you want?"_

"_I didn't know you could enter someone's mind while they were sleeping," he admitted._

_Rune snorted. "Then why did you try it?"_

"_I didn't," Súndavar said. "I just slipped into bed next to you and let my mind wander. It wandered to you."_

"_All too literally," she snapped._

_He shrugged. "When does it not?"_

_She sighed and touched his hand. "I preferred my plain with flowers dream, Sún," she said. "Although your company is great, the mood is a bit depressing."_

_He peered curiously at a dead body as only a boy would. "I'm sixteen now, you know," he said._

"_Oh?"_

"_Last week."_

"_Why didn't you tell me then?" she asked._

"_I forgot."_

_She smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I didn't get you a present."_

_He inched closer. "I can think of a few things that would suffice."_

_Rune groaned and jumped over a severed leg to get away from him. "Súndavar, I'm dreaming. You already invaded my sleep. Nothing here is real."_

"_Then it doesn't matter what we do," he said with a grin._

_She raised her eyebrows and glanced around the battlefield. "Sún, even if I wanted to, this isn't the place. We're sleeping."_

"_But our minds are awake," he argued. "And you'd still be a maiden and everything, because in real life I'm sleeping peacefully beside you. Nothing would happen."_

_She frowned angrily. "Get out of my head," she snapped. "It's enough bringing your twisted battlefield into my dream. I want my field of flowers back."_

_He closed his eyes and the scene shifted. They were standing in a forest. Rune felt tears prick at her eyes, but they didn't fall. Tears never fell, in dreams._

_They were in Du Weldenvarden. Before the fire._

_Súndavar saw the effect of the dream's transformation and held her tightly._

"_Sorry," he said._

"_Change it back," she demanded, pushing him away violently. "Change it back!"_

_Súndavar looked at her and saw the hate in her eyes. The landscape changed to a fiery hell. Molten rock and fire twisted and screamed, agonized voices shrieked vulgar curses._

_Súndavar's eyes burned red._

_Rune screamed._

"_I want to wake up!" she cried. "I want to wake up!"_

_But the daylight didn't dawn. Angry flames bit at her skin. Shivering, Rune sank to the ground._

_Súndavar watched her, laughing, as the world burned._

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rune!"

Rune felt someone shaking her. She groaned and pushed the person away. Their hands felt hot and angry on her skin.

"Rune, wake up!"

Her eyes opened, banishing the fiery torment of her mind. Súndavar was watching her, a concerned look on his face. Rune's skin was sweaty and slick, and his thumbs dug painfully into her shoulders.

"Get away," she whispered fearfully.

"What?" he asked, "Rune, what's wrong?"

She backed away from him, falling off the edge of the bed clumsily and landing on Vanir, who once again slept under the bed. He jumped and blinked groggily.

"Look, if you're going to screw him at least stay on the—" Vanir broke off, catching sight of Rune's fear. He looked at Súndavar, who was looking confused, then back to the sweaty girl.

"What's going on?"

"He…" Rune gasped, "He was…"

Vanir frowned angrily, jumping to conclusions. In an instant he was out from under the bed and sitting on a cot with Rune in his arms. He glared at Súndavar.

"Are you insane?" he asked. "Exactly what are you trying to prove here?"

"But—" Súndavar protested, "I didn't—"

"You of all people!" Vanir cried. "You should know better."

"But I didn't do anything!" Súndavar yelped. His evergreen eyes few to Rune for confirmation, put the girl was too busy shivering and murmuring fearfully to herself to provide any such thing.

Vanir tucked her into bed and backhanded Súndavar in the jaw. The elf's strength snapped Súndavar's head back. Súndavar blinked, dazed.

"If we're ever going to get back where we belong, you have to behave," Vanir growled.

"I didn't do bloody nothing!"

"Get out!" Vanir hissed. "Leave. You don't belong with us if you're going to treat Rune like that."

Súndavar was too shocked to resist. Vanir propelled him out the window with a single push. He had the vague feeling of falling, then everything was black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is he dead?"

Súndavar groaned and tried to sit up, only to find he couldn't. His whole body ached. Someone poked him in the side.

"What is he? A vampire Tarisai?"

"Vampires aren't real!" snapped an older, girl voice. "Don't be silly."

"Well then what is he?"

"He's a boy," said a strong, male voice. "Suppose we bring him home?"

"Robin would murder us," said Tarisai. Her voice was worried.

"Yup!" piped the younger. "He'd dice and quarter us and hang us from the ramparts!"

"Our house hasn't any ramparts," the male sighed. "We can't just leave him there."

"We already dragged him into town," Tarisai said. "It'll be light soon. Robin will wonder where we are."

There was the sound of footprints, and the voices broke off. A moment of silence, followed by…

"Shay!"

With that, Súndavar was fully awake. He sat up, ignoring his screaming muscles.

"Súndavar?"

He met Shay's eyes. Blue…they were blue…his head swam.

"Dragon's teeth, what happened to you?"

"Vanir…" Súndavar mumbled. "Pushed me out…the window. He thought…I was forcing Rune…I…wasn't…"

"Shut up," she ordered.

Súndavar was all too happy to comply.

Barely conscious, he felt Shay and the others pick him up. Where they were bringing him, he didn't know. Nor did he care.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ocean.

Miles and miles of water.

Endless, smothering blue.

Slate felt tiny, tinier than he had ever felt. Tinier than he felt when he compared himself to Glaedr, tinier than he had felt when he looked at the Menoa Tree.

For the ocean was greater than either.

_The water troubles thy heart,_ Matrix said.

Slate looked at her, then at Saphira on his other side. A shiver went down his spine.

_Kuthian is not underwater, is it?_

Matrix laughed, a throaty dragon laugh that was complemented by the waves and the gulls above.

_No,_ she said. Her eyes danced. _Kuthian is the beginning. It is the birth of life, and love, and being. It is and was and always will be._

_Then why are we staring at the ocean?_ Slate complained. The water made him nervous.

Matrix smiled at him softly, her scales shining and her golden eyes bright. _Where we are going, naught can find but those whose destiny leads them there. It is no were and everywhere, both to the north and to the south and to the west and to the east. It begins with the sun and sets with it also. It is Kuthian, and there is no other like it._

Slate shivered at her words. _How do we get there?_

Matrix spread her wings. _We fly,_ she said._ Thy heart will tell thee where._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune awoke, and instantly she felt cold. She groped in the bed for someone – Eragon, Súndavar, Alanna, but she was alone. There was no comforting presence in the sheets with her, no legs to tangle with her own.

She sat up and looked around. She was alone in the slave's chambers. A note written in Eragon's hasty scrawl lay on the table.

_Rune,_

_I don't know what to say but that I'm sorry. I wanted to stay with you, but I had work to do. Kel wants to see you in her chambers when you wake up._

_I love you,_

_Eragon_

Rune blinked in confusion. What was he sorry for? And why did he want to stay with her? Yesterday she had been woken early with the others, put to work mending Kel's things. Why did they let her sleep in? And where was Freoh?

Rune rummaged in her pack for a fresh tunic, and her hand brushed something hard. Her fingers closed around it, and she brought it out.

In her hand, laid Eragon's gift. The tiny, brown wrapped box made her heart sing. She turned it over. It was tied with a piece of leather. A tiny note was tucked in the strand, folded to the size of a coin. She pulled it out and unfolded it.

_Open when the time is right_.

Her hand paused above the knot. She put the box back into her bag and brought out the tunic she had been searching for.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kel hugged Rune tightly. Rune squirmed in her smothering embrace.

"I'm so sorry," Kel said.

Rune blinked at her. "For what?" she question bluntly, pushing the older woman away so she could catch her breath.

Confusion crossed Kel's face. "Vanir told me about what happened with Súndavar," she said. "How he tried to force you—"

Rune cut her off with a hand. "Súndavar was waking me up," she said. "I had a nightmare."

Kel stopped and let out a groan. She fell into the upholstered fainting chair by the window. "So now Súndavar was pushed out a window because he _woke you up from a nightmare_?"

"Vanir pushed him out the window?" Rune cried.

Kel nodded and rubbed her temples.

"We have to find him!" Rune demanded frantically. "Where is he?"

"Dead, most likely," Kel admitted. "It's a long fall."

Rune gasped and swayed, nearly passing out. Tears pricked her eyes.

Kel got up and hugged her. "Stop crying," she ordered. "There's nothing we can do about it now. If he's alive, fate will take care of him. You'll meet again."

Rune's tears stopped. Kel was right.

"Tabor spotted a white deer earlier this morning," Kel said, changing the subject. "He wants to get a party together to hunt it tomorrow, before it leaves the area. Do you suppose that bird of yours would help?"

"Tawnyclaw isn't mine. And I don't know where he is."

Kel nodded sadly. "Very well. If you find him, tell Marcus or his huntsman."

"I will."

"Would you like me to straighten things out with Eragon?" Kel asked. "You'll have a hard time explaining to him that it was a nightmare and naught more."

"Yes, thank you. Being smothered by you is quite enough for one day. I needn't add him to the count."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tawnyclaw looked at the sooty owl curiously.

_Hello_, he said.

The owl cocked its head, looking at him upside-down. It flew away.

Tawnyclaw sighed and spread his wings. Rune would be wondering where he was.

When he thought of the girl who had cared for him, Tawnyclaw's avian heart beat faster. She was perfect in every way. If she was a bird, he would take her as his mate. But she was not a bird. And he was not human.

Tawnyclaw sighed again, his angry golden eyes searching the forest leaves below. Then he saw something unusual – a flash of white in the green brush.

Curious, the hawk dove through the trees. He found himself in a quiet glade. Sipping from a creek, shadowed by a weeping willow, grazed a doe. Nearby, two fawns bickered in a bush, tossing and playing with one another.

Then Tawnyclaw saw the buck.

A brilliant white pelt, gigantic antlers, eyes of wildfire. A Prince of the Forest in his own right. The hawk met the buck's eyes and bowed low.

The buck nodded to him, fay emanating in the air between the two animals. A quiet recognition of common being passed between the bird and the hart.

Beating his wings, Tawnyclaw retreated from the powerful presence.

He found Rune with Eragon. She was sobbing silently into her palms.

_Tears?_

She looked up at him in surprise, reaching out an arm. He landed gracefully on it.

_Tears?_ He asked again.

"Súndavar is dead, Tawnyclaw," Rune said aloud. Tawnyclaw cocked his head. He hated it when she spoke to him aloud. It was much better in his head. The sounds confused him, but her meaning was clear, when she spoke to him alone in the confines of his mind.

_Dead? Bad blood boy dead?_

"I think so."

_Good?_

"No," she said. "That's bad."

Eragon kissed her cheek tenderly and stroked Tawnyclaw's feathers, receiving a bloody finger for the effort. "He's not _dead_," the Rider assured. "He'll be back."

Rune nodded sadly.

_Hart!_ Tawnyclaw cried, changing the subject. _Fay hart. Star pelt._

"What?"

_Hart_, he stressed, _hart pelt glow starlight snow!_

"You saw a white deer?"

_Yes! Fay!_

Rune frowned. "Tabor wants to kill a white deer."

_No!_ Tawnyclaw cried. _No! Doe and fawns! Hart star pelt._

Rune nodded. "We won't let him. Will you help?"

Tawnyclaw jerked his head once in a hawk nod.

"Starpelt," she said. "I like that. We'll call him Starpelt."


	23. We are the Hunted, The Unfaithful

Rune mounted the horse, settling into the saddle with Tawnyclaw on her shoulder. She blinked hard to clear her eyes as she thought of Eridor, with the slavers, all alone. Shay's warhorse Bane was with him too, she reminded herself. So Eridor wasn't _all_ alone.

But still.

_Focus!_ Tawnyclaw snapped at her, sensing her wandering mind. _Hart Starpelt._

She nodded at him.

Tabor himself was struggling into his own saddle. His horse, the huge roan draft – who really was more suitable for pulling and plowing, but was the only horse who could support Tabor and his rather wide girth – sighed angrily as the saddle chafed his skin.

Rune reached out to the horse's mind, trying to calm him. Tabor had finally managed to get himself erect on the mount's back.

"Are you sure that bird knows where to go?" Tabor asked worriedly, looking at Tawnyclaw.

Tawnyclaw bristled at being called _that bird_.

"If you want him to do anything, you'll have to ask him nicely," Rune said primly.

"Well, I—" Tabor started.

Kel cut him off, riding nimbly around his mount with her own. Her gold hunting dress and leather riding boots complemented her beautifully. "Is something wrong, your lordship?"

"Your slave is asking me to talk to her bird," Tabor sputtered, clearly unused to being told to do anything by his slaves.

"If that is what it takes to hunt your deer, isn't it worth it?" Kel asked.

Tabor grumbled. "Slave," he muttered, "ask your bird politely if he will track my deer."

Rune looked at Tawnyclaw.

_No! Hart live! Hart not meet death at end of arrow of fat man! Starpelt! Justice! Pelt not hang upon wall! Antlers not grace mantle! Hart Starpelt live!_

"He says yes."

Tawnyclaw sank his talons into Rune's arm, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

_Starpelt will live,_ she said. _Where's Eragon?_

Tawnyclaw looked around. His hawk vision spotted the young Rider, mounted on a horse.

_Coming. He hunts._

Rune nodded. Soon she too caught sight of Eragon. He pulled alongside her.

"This isn't a hunt," he whispered, "It's a slaughter. No deer can outrun eight men on horseback. He should at least give it a fighting chance."

Rune's fingers curled angrily around her reins. She sat taller in the saddle. "That's what we're here for," she whispered back. She explained her plan quickly.

Eragon nodded, and Rune handed him the cloak she had stolen. He slipped it around his shoulders.

"I understand that it's wrong to kill an animal in cold blood," Eragon said, "But why are we going through so much trouble to save it?"

Rune fixed a cold sorrel-eyed gaze on him. "Because he's like us," she said. "We too, are hunted."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Súndavar, wake up!"

Súndavar groaned, pushing the voice away. It hurt his ears, and his head pounded the same way it did after Rune's birthday party. His mouth felt dry.

"Wake up!"

The voice was familiar though…

"Shay?" he muttered, his tongue tasting the name before letting it go. The noise he made confused him…was it Shay? Who was Shay? Did he know her? How did she know his name? For that matter, how did he know her name?

He opened his eyes and light rushed in, illuminating Shay. He sighed as his memory defogged, and he remembered. Beside Shay, there was a girl. She looked faintly…familiar. Had he met her too?

"Where's Rune?" he asked.

Shay helped him into a sitting position and held a mug of water to his lips. He drank deeply, before glancing around the room. "Where am I?"

"Robin said we could keep you," the girl said.

"Who's Robin?"

Shay shook her head. "Can't tell. Sorry."

The other girl folded her legs daintily under her, flicking brown hair over one shoulder. "You're the guy from Tabor's estate," she said.

Recognition flashed in Súndavar's eyes. "Yes. And you're the girl who I met. What's your name? Taten?"

"Yes. Taten."

Súndavar shifted his weight. "You know, that _really_ hurt."

Taten laughed. "Men are such babies," she said, before turning to Shay. "Hot friend you have," she said, ignoring Súndavar entirely.

Shay chuckled and pushed her playfully. "Súndavar," she said, suddenly serious, "Do you know what happened to your eyes?"

Súndavar frowned. "My…eyes?" he crossed his eyes for a moment, making Taten giggle. "What's wrong with them?"

Shay chewed on her lip. "Taten, can I borrow your mirror?"

Taten frowned, but produced a shard of glass from her pocket. It was roughly the size of Súndavar's hand, and jagged on the edges.

"Don't drop it," she warned.

Shay held the mirror up for Súndavar to see himself.

Súndavar gasped, gaping at his reflection.

All was as if should be – black hair, pale skin, defiant jaw. Except his eyes.

He dropped the mirror.

Two blood red orbs stared back at him.

_Shade's eyes_.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Behold_, Matrix bid, _the glory of our homeland! The splendor of our birth! The very place the wind and fire make love to one another and gave birth to dragons' soul! Mother wind that lifts our wings, father fire that lights our path and graces our life's breath, behold Kuthian!_

Slate felt his wings slow. They felt heavy, as if the weight of what he was seeing was weighing him down. Beside, him, Saphira wavered in the sky.

_It is Paradise._

_No,_ Matrix said. _It is Home._

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shay dabbed Súndavar's head with the damp towel. Everett watched, his brown hair in his eyes.

"Will he be okay?"

Shay shrugged, not unkindly or uncaringly, but simply because she didn't know.

Taten was pacing the room. "He broke my mirror!" she huffed. "It took me two months to find one that was big enough, and he went and broke it."

"Don't you have a hundred more in that hiding place of yours?" Everett asked.

Taten glared at him. "First off, don't snoop in my stuff," she snapped. "Second off, that was my best one. It wasn't cracked or anything."

Shay tossed the towel at her. "You wake him up then," she said. "Everett, come on. You need to teach me how to cook dinner."

Taten threw the towel back. "If you're leaving to cook dinner, then you can't leave. You're a terrible cook."

Shay snorted. "Hence the fact that Everett needs to _teach_ me."

Everett cut in. "Shay, she's right. You can't cook. But you can cut onions and slice meat without cutting yourself. Come on, you'll help. _I'll_ do the cooking. Taten, stay with Blackie over there until he wakes up."

"His name is Súndavar."

"I don't care," Everett said. "He's not one of us."

Shay folded her arms over her chest. "Neither was I."

"Robin trusted you," Everett shot back. "That's not my decision. When the kid wakes up, he's out of here."

"I'm going with him."

"No, you can't leave," Everett argued.

Shay stood up angrily. Everett followed. They were almost matched in height, Shay being an inch or two shorter. They stared angrily into one another's eyes.

"You're worse than Vanir!"

"You're more stubborn than Tamara!"

Taten watched quietly, unsure what to do.

Finally Shay stalked off. "I'm going to…go do the dishes."

Everett didn't point out that the kitchen was the other way.

He sank to his knees when Shay was out of sight. Taten watched him with her wide blue eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Okay," Taten said finally. "Go kiss her and make up. I'm hungry, and you can't make dinner by yourself. Everyone knows you're useless with a cutting knife."

Everett flashed her an angry glare. "What makes you think I want to kiss her?"

"Because you only fight because you care," the younger girl retorted.

"She has that elf playboy."

Taten sighed. "You've gotta fight for what you want."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Everett snorted like a horse. "Tate, last I checked, you were the fighter. You sneak around, stealing and pick pocketing and collecting like a rat, and when it comes to a fight, you kick a guy in the groin harder than any girl I know. But I'm not like that."

"Why not?"

"Because…because I'm not."

Taten glanced at the unconscious Shade boy. "What do you suppose will wake him up?" she asked.

"Ahh," Everett grinned. "Now one thing you aren't queen of is a subtle subject change."

"Shut up. I asked a question."

The young man shrugged. "I don't know. But the sooner Sleeping Beauty comes to, the sooner I can find out who he is."

With that, he left the barn.

Taten sat dejectedly on the floor.

"You broke my mirror," she told Súndavar. "I should hate you."

He didn't respond.

She slapped him lightly on the cheek. "Wake up!" she called. "I want to hurt you for breaking my stuff."

Still, he slept on.

After several minutes of hitting, Taten gave up. She collapsed to the ground next to him. He felt warm. She snuggled up to him, until she could feel his heart beating. It sent goose bumps up and down her arms.

"You're very handsome, you know," she told him, knowing he wouldn't respond. "Suppose that girl is your lover. What did you call her? Rune?"

Taten laid there like that, for a moment allowing herself to envision the future she never thought she could have. She had never allowed herself to get attached to people. She'd never had a lover – Tari would kill her if she had – or even a sweetheart, for that matter.

Suddenly, Taten found herself on top of the boy. Her lips met his and stayed there.

He woke up.

For a moment, he gave into her kiss. The moment didn't last long.

"What in—" he cried, pushing her away and sitting up.

Taten turned a brilliant shade of pink.

Súndavar's red eyes burned like fire for a moment, then cooled. He blinked at her. She blinked back.

"So."

"So."

He reached a hand out to her, to help her to her feet. When she stood up, he pulled her up a little too hard. She stumbled into him. This time _he_ turned pink.

"Sorry," they said at the same time. "Curse! One, two, three, four, five! You can't speak until I utter your name!"

Both broke off. They started cracking up at the same time.

"Suppose I should introduce you to Robin," Taten said.

Súndavar shrugged. "Or you could tell me the best place to view a sunset with a pretty girl."

Taten smiled evilly. "I could. But it would cost you."

"What?"

"I want my mirror back."

Súndavar smiled. "Do you have the pieces?"

Taten produced them from her tunic pocket.

Closing his eyes, Súndavar searched for the words.

"_Make it whole_," he said in the Ancient Language.

The pieces slipped together and blended. The edges rounded, and a thin strip of silver spread over the diameter and the back. Taten stared in wonder.

Súndavar handed her the mirror. To his surprise, he didn't feel any weaker. Such a spell would normally make his muscles ache. But…he felt…_stronger_. It was almost as if the spell was exercise, and it had strengthened him.

"This," she said, "Is worth ten thousand sunsets."

He smiled. "Look in it."

She did. She glanced back up at him. "It's just my reflection."

"_That_ is worth ten thousand sunsets," Súndavar said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everett sat down next to Shay. His feet dangled in the crystal water next to hers.

"I used to swim here naked with Lily," she said. "When I was little."

"I remember."

"What?"

"I…I mean…You must miss her."

Shay raised an eyebrow. "I do."

They let the silence settle over them like a blanket. Everett met Shay's eyes hesitantly.

"You know," he started, a bit awkwardly, "When I saw you, when Robin brought you home in chains, know what I thought?"

"Mmm?"

"I thought, 'Robin brought her. She must be okay'. And then, instantly, I was jealous. Because Robin brought _me_ in the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't…Can I trust you?"

Shay bit her lip. Silently, she kissed his cheek. "I'd like that."

Everett touched his cheek where her lips had been. "I don't know exactly how to tell you this," he said quietly, "All of us, the whole group, made a vow. We don't talk about the past. Or the future. Our motto is 'Tomorrow shan't ever come, yesterday shan't ever return'."

"But you have to _think_ about the past. Don't you?"

"I try not to. We're all orphans, Shay. Robin is the only father we have."

Shay frowned softly. "My mother died giving birth," she said. "And my father died in battle. I suppose I'm an orphan too. I never really thought about it."

"Not like us," Everett whispered. "We're different."

Shay looked at him, and she saw that he was sweating. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him. "Everett, what's wrong?"

He breathed slowly. "It's about time you knew," he said. "Robin wanted to tell you already. But I wouldn't let him."

"Knew what? Tell me what?"

Everett stopped talking. Tears welled in his eyes. Almost as if in a dream, he spoke. His voice was quiet.

"I had a sister," he said. "She would be about fifteen, sixteen now."

Shay didn't speak. Even if she had, Everett wouldn't have heard. He was lost in a memory, drowning in the waters of his sadness.

"We never opposed Galbatorix," he said. "We didn't like it, but we followed the rules. We never did anything to him."

A tear slipped down his cheek. "But it didn't matter. _They_ came for her. They said _he_ wanted her. My parents were out, at the market. I told them that my sister was staying with me."

Shay touched his cheek with her tapered fingers.

"They gave me another chance. They smelled bad, I remember. Like death and hatred. I told them no. Cady was staying with me. They…they hit me. I can't remember what happened after that, so I must have blacked out."

His shoulders shook with the weight of the memory. "We didn't do anything wrong. Nothing wrong…."

Shay frowned with concern. She pressed herself against him. "You're shivering."

"They killed them. When I woke up, Cady was gone. And my parents heads were on stakes outside of our house. I never even said goodbye to them. They were dead."

Shay let her head fall to his shoulder.

"I never cried for them," he said. "Crying made me weak. I…I swore, _they_ would pay. They would pay with their lives, like my family did. Robin found me. I never…I never cried."

Without knowing exactly what she was doing, Shay tilted her head up towards him. She kissed his lips softly.

"Give me your pain," she said.

His tears ran onto her tongue. They were salty and sad. He wrapped his arms around her.

_Vanir_, something in her whispered.

She pushed the little thought away. She loved Vanir. She loved Vanir more than the world. But Everett was hurting. He needed her.

"Cry," she whispered. "Just cry."

And he did. He cried into her chest, and she kissed his tears softly from his cheeks. When the two finally fell asleep on the beach, the sun had set, leaving only scars of red and purple for the sky to remember the sunset by.

Shay dreamed of Vanir.

They were guilty dreams.


	24. So Easy

**Author's Note: Hey all. This is just a tiny little warning that there's some Eragon/Rune stuff in this chapter that's a little higher than K+. Nothing graphic or anything like that, just lots of feelings and them talking. Rune's still a maiden, and…oh, any more explaining and I'll give it away. Read! Hearts, Kittie**

_**Crack!**_

_The whip lashed the frail body that was tied to the ground, scoring a bloody mark across her bare back. The younger Rune flinched._

"_Stop!" she cried, falling to her knees in front of the man who held the whip. "Please, stop!"_

_The man stared at her cruelly. "This," he said, "is what happens when Princesses ask for things they can't have."_

_Rune met the dying girl's eyes with her own wide green ones. The girl blinked at her, a stare full of pain and sadness. The ten year old began to cry._

_Rune glanced back at the man, watery gaze unfocused. "Please," she whispered. "I don't mind if I don't have a playmate. It's alright. Just let her go. Please."_

_The man smiled._

_**Crack!**_

"Rune!"

Rune blinked, her sorrel-leaf eyes focusing again. Eragon was staring at her strangely.

"Rune, come on!"

She glanced. The whip cracking had been the signal. The hunt was on. She shivered, but the day-vision of a moment before was fading fast.

She kicked her horse to a trot. Tawnyclaw took off from her shoulder.

"Ride through the center of the forest, until he finds the hart," she ordered.

Rune began silently counting to a hundred. At ninety-eight, Tawnyclaw came barreling back from the sky. Hawks count a bit faster than humans, it would seem.

_Hart Starpelt graces glade,_ he said_, Doe and Fawns alongside, south. Red buck in dirt patch, north._

Rune nodded. "The dirt patch," she said. "There's a buck in the dirt patch."

Tabor glared at her. "I don't want _a_ buck," he snapped. "I want the white one."

Rune looked at him as if he was stupid. "Birds are color blind," she lied. "He _thinks_ it's your buck. He also sees a smaller one to the south. Eragon and I will go after that one, in case."

Tabor frowned.

Kel stepped in. "That's a brilliant idea. Isn't it, Marcus?"

Tabor nodded hesitantly.

"Last one to the dirt patch walks home!" Kel called, kicking her horse into a canter and riding away through the forest.

Tabor followed her, and the remainder of his party followed him, leaving Eragon and Rune alone in the forest.

"Alright," she said. She turned her horse to the south and nudged him to trot. "We'll go slow. We don't want to scare him."

Eragon fumbled with his own mount.

"You've never ridden hunt seat before, have you?" Rune questioned.

He frowned at her. "I was a farmer. Of course I've never ridden hunt seat."

She sighed, patting the place behind her in the saddle. She scooted up. "You'd better ride with me then," she said. "Or we'll never save Starpelt."

Eragon mounted behind her, slipping his strong arms around her waist.

"Hold on to my hips," she instructed. "Holding my waist limits my movement."

Eragon shrugged and moved his hands down.

Soon they were trotting south, towards the glade where Tawnyclaw had first met the ivory-pelted hart. Rune paced expertly with the horse, while Eragon seemed more to bounce along. Nonetheless, they made it.

When they reached the glade, Rune slowed the horse down. She peered through the brush and gasped.

Starpelt raised his antlered head to the noise. He glanced around, before seeing Rune.

_Show yourself._

Rune blinked in surprise, stepping out of the cover of the bush. She held Eragon's hand and pulled him out with her.

She stared at Starpelt. The hart stared back. Finally, Rune bowed low.

The deer flicked his ears. _What use does man have in such a place?_

Rune frowned softly. _You can speak._

_I can. As can you._

_But…what are you?_

Starpelt stepped towards her. He towered above both humans, his impressive rack of antlers looking sharp and dangerous. _I am Prince of this Glade. I am Prince of this Forest. What are you?_

Rune bowed again. _I…I am Princess of Uru'baen. Elf Friend, and companion of the hawk Tawnyclaw._

The deer nodded in respect. _The hawk is noble. His love for you runs deep. What is your name, child?_

_Rune, _she said. _What is yours?_

_I haven't a name in your language._

Eragon was staring at the deer's brilliant pelt in wonder. _You are beautiful,_ he said. _Can all deer talk?_

The buck lowered his antlers. _I was conversing with your female friend,_ he said. _Be silent, if you please, Rider._

Eragon gaped.

_The scent of dragon is thick upon you,_ the deer said in response to his unspoken question. _It is pleasing to know the Riders are returning. My kind have little dealings in human matters, but it is better for us when our fields are not scarred with your blood. Dragons have been our predators since the beginning of time, but we respect them. It is the way of things. _

Rune tentatively reached out and touched his flank respectfully. _We have come because there are men who hunt you._

The deer pawed the ground. _Your efforts are noble,_ he said. _But if it is the time for me to be hunted, then my time has come._

_You welcome death?_

_I know it will meet me, one way or another. Death, I'm afraid, is an acquaintance we all must knock antlers with. Or shake hands, in your case._

Rune nodded. _So you will allow yourself to be killed for your pelt?_

The hart let out a snort. _No,_ he said. _I shall run. For your sake, Rune friend of Tawnyclaw the Hawk. And for the sake of my doe and my fawns._

_Your family._

He cocked his head. _In a way. I sired them and she is my love. If family that makes them, then yes, my family they are._

_Are they like you?_ Eragon asked.

_We are of one flesh, are we not?_

_But…you…you can **think**._

Starpelt lowered his antlers at Eragon and thrust them dangerously at him. _I can think like **you**, is what your meaning is,_ he said. _Do not think the only creatures who are creatures are those whose thoughts pass as yours do. Words can express not the way my kind feels._

Eragon looked at the ground, reproved and a bit ashamed.

Rune touched his shoulder and smiled at him, before saying, _May I call you Starpelt?_

The hart nodded gracefully, inclining his head. _If pelt of the stars is what I am, my name it shall be. Rune friend of Tawnyclaw the Hawk, Eragon Rider of Blue Dragon who Hunts, I bid you farewell. I run._

With that, he was gone, darting away through the brush nimbly.

Rune sent happy colors to Eragon, a content rainbow. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I am happy for him," she said quietly. "He is wise in a way I can't understand."

Eragon shrugged slightly. "He is. Do you suppose I'll ever get this Rider thing right?"

"Of course. Why ask when it's obvious?"

"Because. What Starpelt said was true. I…I'm not as open minded about other races as I should be."

She thought for a moment. "Maybe. But you can always learn from your mistakes."

Eragon sighed. Rune stood on tip toes to kiss his lips. "Don't look so down. You're a fine Rider and a wonderful sweetheart. I love you, and you have friends who are loyal and true. What more do you want?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. His lips met hers and stayed there.

It was so easy.

So easy to just let her hands slip under his tunic. So easy to just sink to the ground, entangled. So easy to just let go entirely, forget anything and everything that could go wrong and for a moment just _love._

So easy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**_Súndavar."_**

_Súndavar found himself in a room of light. Elegantly tiled floors, golden walls, sunlight casting brilliant shapes upon everything. The light was streaming in from arched windows all around, an endless blue sky being the only view._

_The room's only inhabitant was a girl. Her pale hair was long and flowing, her skin clear and her milky eyes bright. She stepped towards him, a smile on her face._

"…**_A…Alexia?"_**

_She tucked her hair behind her ears. **"Hello, Súndavar."**_

_He stepped away in fright, then forced it down and went to hug her. His arms passed through her body uselessly._

_She just smiled sadly, her eyes full of understanding and compassion._

"_**Lexi, where am I?"**_

_Her eyes moved over him, and Súndavar realized she could see. **"You…you are…you are dreaming,**_**"**_she told him. **"You're dreaming. I'm dead, you know."**_

"…_**I know. I miss you."**_

"_**Do you?"**_

_Súndavar thought about it for a moment. **"Truthfully, I haven't thought of you much. But I wish you were alive still."**_

"_**So do I." **She sat down cross-legged on the ground. **"Súndavar, we need to talk."**_

"_**About what?"**_

"_**Rune,**" Lexi answered. **"Sún, do you know what you're doing?"**_

"_**What do you mean? Of course."**_

_She sighed and looked at the ground. **"Súndavar, you're sleeping in another girl's bedroom. Her head is on your chest and your arms are around her shoulders."**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**And that girl isn't me, and it isn't Rune. If love is what you want…"**_

"_**What?"**_

_She tried to touch his hand, only to find herself pass through him. She started crying silently to herself. **"Súndavar, I love you. I always will. But I'm part of Hope now. When Rune finds out what you're doing here, she's going to be heartbroken."**_

_Súndavar turned away. **"What am I doing?"** he asked. **"Is it wrong to love?"**_

"_**No. But Rune loves you, and you're brushing her off for another girl."**_

"_**It isn't my fault," **he defended. **"If she would be a little more cooperative, maybe I could be happy with her. But she's so…"**_

"_**She's content. She's innocent."**_

"_**She's stubborn."**_

_Lexi sighed. She ran her hands down her bare thighs, smoothing breeches that were no longer there out of simple habit. Her uncomplicated white gown was little more than a fitted, beltless tunic. She played with her blonde hair for a moment.** "Súndavar…I want you to be happy."**_

"_**Why can't I be happy with Taten?"**_

_Lexi sighed. **"If you can, then maybe you weren't the person I thought you were."**_

"_**Hey!"** he cried. **"If you recall, you and I weren't exactly a straightforward couple either. I had promised myself to Rune. I don't know about you, but I'd say that's as faithless as me spending a night with Tate."**_

"_**You never spent the night with me,"** she said softly. **"And Rune was little more than a half-dead corpse on a funeral bed. Besides,"** she continued, **"One act of unfaithfulness does not justify another."**_

_Súndavar tried to touch her, just to be reassured, but again his fingers met nothing. **"It isn't as if Taten and I are doing anything," **he muttered pathetically, **"I haven't even kissed her."**_

"_**But you want to."**_

"…_**Yes."**_

_Lexia stood up. **"Súndavar, if love is what you want, you're going about it the wrong way. Finding comfort in the arms of someone who you barely know just shows you are insecure and looking for affirmation of your own worth."**_

"_**Don't go all head-doctor on me."**_

_She shrugged softly. **"Why not? Nothing I do matters anymore. Nothing can hurt me, no one can bring me back. I'm dead, Sún. And dead I'll stay. I can't hurt you, either. It's pointless for me to try to scorn you out of anything. I'm…I don't think I'm capable of anger anymore, Súndavar. I don't think I'm capable of anything. I'm little more than a memory."**_

"_**That's not true,"** Súndavar said, but there was no feeling behind it._

_Lexia held her hand out. **"Place yours next to it," **she said._

_Súndavar obeyed, and a look of sure pleasure came over Lexia's face. **"You're warm,"** she said._

"_**Living things tend to be that way."**_

_Lexia laughed. Her laugh sounded like water running over glistening stones, like the ones Shay had brought up from the Lake at Ellesméra. For a moment, she looked like the old Lexia, filled with joy and pleasure._

_She leaned forward and her lips grazed him. It wasn't a physical feeling, but Súndavar felt the kiss all the way up his spine._

"_**It's time to wake up,"** she said. **"I love you, though. Will you think of me, sometimes?"**_

"_**Yes. I'll try."**_

"_**That's good,"** she smiled. **"Bye, Sún. Think about what I said."**_

"_**I will."**_

_The gold and white room began to fade, along with the beautiful girl the room contained. Her dress shimmered and her eyes glowed with warmth for just a moment, before everything went dark._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune lay next to Eragon on the ground. His bare chest glistened with sweat. She looked up at the sky from where she was nestled next to him. Her head rested on one of his arms.

"Eragon?" she asked, looking at the stars.

"Mmm?"

"Do you love me?"

She had asked Murtagh that question once. So long ago, it seemed. Rune's mind flashed back to everything that had happened since then.

"Maybe. Do you love me?"

She looked at his face for a moment. In the past hour, he had grown from a boy to a man, at least to her. "I think so."

She glanced to where their clothes lay on the forest floor. Both of their bodies were slick with perspiration.

"Then I think I love you too."

She sighed. "Am I still a maiden?"

"I don't know," Eragon replied truthfully.

"Nor do I."

"We didn't…"

"I don't think we did."

They were silent for a moment.

"Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"Why does it seem like we're talking in short, simple sentences but not saying much at all?"

"Because there isn't much to say."

She rolled over. "I suppose not. Are you my lover now?"

"I don't know."

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"Súndavar."

Eragon frowned slightly. "Why?"

"Because I don't know where he is. And because he'll want what you got."

"What did I get?"

"I don't know."

Finally they both settled on silence. It was easier than trying to converse. Rune reached for their clothes, handing Eragon his before getting up to put on her own.

He watched her bare body in the moonlight, skin white like snow. He loved every inch of her, loved the way she had scratched at his chest and screamed for him to stop, then shivered in pleasure and kissed him softly and begged for the moment to last forever.

He wasn't sure exactly what had happened. One moment they were talking in the glade, and after that…things blurred. He didn't think they had made love, but how was he to tell? The time had passed in a fog.

She was only fifteen, while he was nearly eighteen, and that bothered him a tiny bit. He liked – loved – her, but…

"Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I should kiss you anymore."

"I think you're right."

She gave him a hand and helped him to his feet. "Good. We're still friends though. Right?"

"Of course. We'll be best friends."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Súndavar sat up on the mattress that he and Taten were sharing. He glanced around Taten's room. The tiny loft crawlspace above the barn was patched and weathered, but it was cozy and private. On the walls torn pages from books, mirror shards, and clippings of ads proclaiming things 'Lost!' or 'Stolen!' hung in a loose, unorganized array of hues.

He looked at his face in one of the mirror shards. His Shade eyes stared back at him, as unfamiliar to himself as Rune's body had looked on the night the slavers had shamed her. Both images had made his stomach tingle. For entirely different reasons. There was nothing pleasant or enticing about his bloody irises. They made him feel sick.

He glanced at Taten on the pallet. Her brown hair streamed over her face, obscuring her closed eyes.

His mind circled back to his dream. Alexia's image was still burned in his mind. His spine tingled, thinking of her kiss.

A dead girl's kiss. Was he going insane or what? He briefly wondered if being a Shade made you have hallucinations.

_Maybe…maybe I should end it,_ he thought for a moment, his hand poised above a mirror shard. It would be easier, after all. No sweethearts or lovers, no spirits invading him.

_Wait._ Spirits? Shouldn't he be able to feel them? Súndavar ran his mind through his body. He only felt himself.

So…if there were no spirits…he wasn't a Shade. But what happened to his eyes?

Confused and frightened, Súndavar pried the mirror shard off the wall.

_I'm sorry, Rune,_ he thought, before digging it deeply into is skin. _Just this once._

The pain made him cry out. He wasn't used to it anymore.

Taten woke up.

She saw what he was doing. Getting up, she came and sat by him.

"What are you doing?"

"Go back to sleep."

"I asked a question. I'll kick you again if you don't answer."

"I'm cutting myself."

"Do you do that often?"

"Not anymore."

Súndavar didn't see it coming. Her knee came up between his legs, her fist connected with his jaw. He was lucky, and passed out.

She caught the blood covered shard as it flew through the air.

"You're hot," she said to his form, "And I like you. But you're really, really dumb if you think I'll let you do that in my room."

He moaned something and laid still.

Taten wiped the mirror on her pants, stuck it back on the wall, and climbed down the ladder. She could smell Everett making breakfast.

_Serves him right,_ she thought. _He hogged the blankets all night._


	25. Severed Love and Insanity

_Rune felt her mind slipping silently out of her body. She grasped at her familiar form uselessly, trying to stay still. Her hand slipped through her real one. The Rune on the bed didn't stir._

_Rune tugged against a consciousness that pulled her in. She tried to get back to her body, but drifted uselessly away. The wall loomed at her, but she found herself flying through it. The energy that made up her awareness shone slightly in the moonlight. Suddenly, Rune was flying over the plains. Away from Dras-Leona. Her body remained peacefully slumbering in between Eragon and Alanna._

_Rune looked at herself. Without her body, she looked quite like a ghost – a spectral image that you could almost see in your peripheral vision, then disappeared when looked at straight on._

_Although she was terrified, Rune felt herself enjoying the experience. Although there was no body to send endorphins through her, elation lifted her several inches higher._

_Rune closed her eyes. She didn't know where the mystery consciousness was bringing her own, but she couldn't seem to get away from it._

_Then her heart stopped._

_On the horizon, a familiar sight glimmered. Too familiar. She had spent her whole life there._

_Uru'baen._

_Suddenly, the mind that held her wasn't a mystery. It burned against her energy, and solidified into a black fire that held her tight._

_**We are one, little Devil. We are one and the same. My blood flows in your veins.**_

_Rune screamed…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

..and screamed.

Eragon awoke – her mouth was in his ear – and turned to her, startled. "Rune?"

"Father!" she hissed, eyes wide in the darkness.

"What?" Eragon sat up. His eyes were full of concern for his half-lover, and he touched her tenderly. "Rune, what's wrong?"

"He had me! He dragged me away…away from my body. I was…gone, flying towards…Uru'baen…flying…his consciousness twisted with mine and I was trapped."

Eragon kissed her cheek, forgetting their hands-off rule. "Rune, it was a nightmare."

"It wasn't! It was so…real. He told me I was like him. Like…like my father." Rune shivered and started to sob into her hands. "I hate him, Eragon. I hate him so much. Why does he torment me with nightmares?"

"He's been…What?"

"They're terrible, Eragon. First he gave me one of Súndavar. But he was…evil! And terrible. And then I had a day-vision of my past, when he whipped a girl to death in front of me. Her name was Cady, I remember her. I can still hear her screaming. And now this." She cried into his chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"What can I do to make you feel better and go back to sleep?" he asked.

"You've already done enough," Rune sobbed. "I feel so terribly alien in my own body, Eragon. Ever since we…am I still me? You never should have touched me, like you did. And I shouldn't have…"

"Shh," he whispered. "You'll be alright. What we did is over, and we're going to have to live with it. As far as I'm concerned, you're a maiden, just…not quite."

"But it doesn't matter! My nightmares don't go away, Eragon. I'm afraid to go to sleep. He's found me. He knows I'm here. He's playing with me, like Ilian the cat played with the mice she caught."

"If he knows where you are, why doesn't he come and get you?"

Rune shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered, "Because I'm a plaything to him. He doesn't need me, I'm merely a source of enjoyment to him. Like my body is to you."

"Don't ever say that! You're much more than a pretty face to me," Eragon cried. "I wouldn't have touched you if that's all you were."

"That doesn't matter either," she said. "You'll not touch me again. I'm not happy anymore."

"That isn't my fault, Rune. Don't blame me."

"I…I don't. I blame _him_. My father. I want him dead, Eragon."

"I do too. But there isn't much we can do."

"Kel will send us back to the Varden if we ask," Rune reminded. "But I'll not leave without Súndavar. And…"

"And?"

"I'm not sure…I don't think going back to the Varden is what I want to do."

"Rune! You didn't just say that!"

"Yes, I did. I think…I think I might want to…you can't kill someone from across a kingdom, Eragon."

Eragon's eyes widened and he started to cry with Rune. "You've changed, Rune."

"You changed me," she replied through her tears. "And I won't be the same until he's dead."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Súndavar felt a sudden, terrifying fear clutch his chest. He turned icy-cold in an instant. He searched his mind wildly for a connection.

_SLATE!!!!_

The connection between there hearts was gone, entirely. He couldn't feel the dragon's heart beating alongside his. The distance had hurt him before, but now…now there was nothing. The bond between them had been severed as cleanly as if with a guillotine.

_SLATE!!! Come back! Where are you?_

He knew the dragon couldn't hear him. But still he screamed in agony, tears beginning to run down his face.

Shay blinked at him in confusion. The breakfast table's occupants all watched him clutch his heart, the water streaming from under his eyelids.

Taten poked him experimentally. "Sún?"

"Slate!" he cried.

"What's wrong with him?" Everett asked.

Shay was already at Súndavar's side. "Súndavar? Talk to me! What's wrong? What happened to Slate?"

"…Gone…" the word leaked from between his lips like a hated shadow under a door. His body was racked with a tremor. "I…I could feel him! Then he was gone." His voice was no more than a whisper.

"What is up with you, Súndavar?" Taten demanded. "First the mirror, then this insanity. Are you going crazy?"

His head snapped up. In one movement, Taten was thrown against the wall by an invisible force. His irises twisted like fire.

Robin moved to block off the boy. "Stop this!"

"Out of my way!" Súndavar screamed. Robin staggered, a trickle of blood running out of his mouth.

Shay glanced at Everett, who looked enraged, then back at the fiery sixteen-year old. The door flew off of its hinges, and he was gone. She chased after him.

Súndavar was nowhere in sight. The street was empty.

Shay was frightened. What was wrong? Súndavar had always been volatile, but he had never blown up like that before.

Everett joined her at the door. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Let him go, Shay," he said, kissing her neck.

She pushed him away. "I have a lover," she said. "Vanir, remember?"

"Your elf playboy?"

"Yes. Him. And I love him. I'm going after Súndavar. He's my friend."

Everett frowned. "He just threw Taten against a wall, Shay! _Without touching her!_"

Shay took a step back from him. "I…I have to find him. Goodbye, Everett."

With that, she was off. Without knowing which way to go, she stumbled blindly through the streets. Her legs finally lead her to Leona Lake. Stripping, she dove in. The water washed away her tears.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Súndavar ended up in an alley. The darkness enveloped him like a warm, comforting blanket. He knew it. It was wonderful and perfect. Who needed light? Not he.

_Slate…_his heart cried. _Oh, Slate._

What had befallen the dragon? Was he…

The thought was too painful. Súndavar's tears began again. He curled all alone in the corner.

_I want to die._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Slate felt the connection go out. He had known it would. He had stretched it too far, flying to a place that didn't exist on any map. Whereas Súndavar had been a whisper in his heart a moment before, now he was gone. Slate tried to find him for a moment, but he felt nothing.

Saphira looked at him.

_It has happened, hasn't it?_

_He is gone._

She nuzzled him. _You will meet him again, Slate. You will be one once more. As I will with Eragon. It is better this way._

Slate nodded sadly, but in truth he wasn't very distressed. He knew his Rider would be, but he couldn't help it – he was glad the connection was gone. For the first time, Slate could feel clearly the edges of himself. He knew who he was.

Matrix looked at him. _You are free, dracling._

Slate grinned. Suddenly, he wanted to land. He wanted to see the land from which he came. He wanted to be a _dragon_.

Giving a whoop of pleasure, he dove down.

Saphira watched him sadly. _He…_

Matrix shrugged. _He is getting a first taste of freedom, Saphira-fricia. Give him time. The excitement will fade._

But that wasn't it.

He didn't even miss Súndavar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune slipped through the shadows, Eragon in tow. Vanir and Alanna's footsteps echoed behind her.

Suddenly, she was blind. Someone had lit up the room.

Kel, holding a torch, slowly faded in as Rune's eyes adjusted.

She pursed her lips. "You're leaving."

Rune looked at the ground. "The Varden are good people," she said, "But they need to act. We're doing no good here."

Kel nodded. She embraced Rune quietly, then Eragon. Vanir shook her hand formally, and she forced him into a hug. He didn't protest too much.

Her eyes fell on Freoh.

Rune took him from Alanna's arms. She handed him to Kel. "Take care of him," she ordered. She pushed Alanna gently into Kel's skirts.

"Stay with Freoh," she ordered.

"But Rune—"

"No," Rune said. "We're going to find Súndavar and Shay. Then we're going…we're…"

"The time has come to kill a king," Eragon resolved for her. "The kingdom can't wait any longer."

Alanna hugged Rune, then looked at Freoh and Kel. "I'll do my best to keep Freoh from trouble," she said. "If you'll do your best to keep _yourself_ from trouble."

Rune kissed her forehead. "May all your sleep be sweet, Alanna. I shall miss you dearly."

"This isn't goodbye, silly," Alanna said with a forced smile. "We'll meet again. Our hearts will lead us together."

_If my heart still beats,_ Rune thought. But she didn't say that. Instead, she said, "Of course. Fare thee well, Alanna. Sing Freoh songs of me."

Eragon laid his hand on her arm, and pulled her away. Rune waved at the baby and the elf girl as she backed down the corridor.

"Wait!" Kel called. She tossed Rune a leather pouch.

"What is it?"

"The contents of Hane's purse," Kel replied with a grin. "You don't think Marcus would let me _really_ spend as much as I did?"

Rune laughed, as Eragon dragged her out of sight and down another hall.


	26. Motherstone, Racing Heart

**Author's Note: During a very long taxi-ride from a certain airport to a certain place I like to call Purgatory Academy, I was death-bored and decided to come up with a list of 'songs' for the couples in my stories. Really, a rather pointless venture, in truth, but let me tell you, when you're bored, it was actually pretty fun. Each couple had a different song per story, because their relationships changed over the series. (This is mostly for the few people I've done some PMing with and all…more about me than about the story. If this bothers you, skip down to the chapter.)**

**For Daughter of Earth and Sky:**

**Rune/Súndavar – "Hold My Hand" – by New Found Glory (A typical 'I have a crush on you' boy-band song. I just think they're too cute in this story for a deep, meaningful song. They're still like little kids.)**

**Eragon/Rune – "Hero, Heroine" – by Boys Like Girls (Again, one of those cute little songs about the guy drooling over the girl. I also thought this one fit because of the whole "I feel like a hero, and you are my heroine" thing…you know. Because they are.)**

**Murtagh/Rune – "My Heart Will Go On" – by…Celine Dion?? Anyways, it's on the Titanic soundtrack. (Just a really pretty song I liked and thought the part 'near, far, wherever you are, you're here in my heart and my heart will go on' kinda fit them.)**

**For Son of Wrath and Fire:**

**Rune/Súndavar – "Where Will You Go?" – by Evanescence (Beautiful song…I cried the first time I heard it, for no apparent reason. I just think the lyrics fit them, what with the Sun/cutting/selfhate and Rune/comforting thing going on between them in this story)**

**Eragon/Rune – "Bring Me To Life" – by Evanescence (Pretty self explanatory. She's sleeping…he wakes her up. Yah. Another good song, though.)**

**Vanir/Shay – "Hate (I Really Don't Like You)" – by Plain White T's (I don't know about this one. I was trying to find one where the guy was trying to convince himself he didn't like the girl, but this is the best my challenged mind could come up with. Plus I _really, really _like this song.)**

**For Child of Trust and Betrayal:**

**Rune/Súndavar – "All The Way" – by Busted (One of those 'make up your mind' stories, where the girl is all unsure and the guy wants to go at it. It's just so them. I wanted to find a darker song, for what happens later in the story, but that would give the story away, so I didn't.)**

**Eragon/Rune – "Dance Inside" – by The All American Rejects (Cute song. Mostly from what they did/didn't do in the chapter "So Easy". I just thought it sorta fit, because it's sorta about…special stuff, sorta about music, and sorta about love.)**

**Vanir/Shay – "Far Away" – by Nickleback (Again, self explanatory. Just listen to the lyrics with this couple in mind and you'll see the connection. Actually…a reviewer gave me the idea for this one…who was it? Raise your hand.)**

**Súndavar/Taten – "Dirty Little Secret" – The All American Rejects (I couldn't resist on this one. Nothing more to be said.)**

**Okay, enough pointless ranting. Onto the point. Oh, by the way, please don't flame me for this. Hearts, Kittie.**

Slate's eyes were wide, staring in wonder. Matrix watched him. The giant chamber glowed with blue light. Bits of light, like little fairies, floated around in the air, no heavier than a feather. Saphira sniffed at one and sneezed.

The chamber echoed with cries of the lost. Laughter, screams, tears…all swirled and twisted into a single life-song. The chamber echoed with memories and dreams, half-heard mutterings that were there for a moment, then gone for an eternity before surfacing again.

Slate ran a claw along the wall. Brilliant pictures were carved in the walls, images telling the tales of dragons gone past. Wind and Fire were portrayed as celestial beings, holding each other tenderly as the first dragon egg slipped into the world from their union. Fire glowed on the walls as an almost living thing. Each picture had been carved painstakingly by dragon claws, images of the great race's past.

Both young dragons were at a loss for words. Glaedr had taught them about their race, but…never like this. He had told them of the blood and fear of the times before the Blood Oath. Never the beauty, the love…

Saphira turned to the source of the blue light that illuminated the chamber. A crystal, towering ove the head of even Matrix. It glittered with light and luminescence, swirling as if a mist has held behind it's surface.

_The rock at Kuthian, _the young dragon breathed.

Matrix snorted. _A crude term,_ she said. _Draclings, this is our beginning. This is the Motherstone._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tears?"

Súndavar looked up from where he laid, curled into a ball on the alley ground. The figure above was tall, clad in a black cloak. Two wine-colored eyes stared down at him.

"Come, Shadow. Men don't cry. Get to your feet."

Súndavar backed away in fright. He blinked quietly at the man, his fire-eyes twisting. One glimpse of those spinning orbs would send most people screaming about a demon. But the man only smiled, holding out a hand.

"Take it, Shadow," he urged. "I won't hurt you."

Súndavar reached for his hand, then drew away. "Who are you?"

"Someone who knows you, Shadow. Someone who understands what you're going through and wants you to succeed."

The hand didn't waver, as Súndavar stared into the two eyes above him. After moments that dragged into hours, he placed his own hand in the weathered one offered to him.

The man smiled wider, and pulled him to his feet. "Stand back, Shadow," he said. "Let me look at you."

Súndavar was too confused to protest as the hooded man circled him, muttering. Súndavar couldn't catch the words, but an occasional 'strong', or 'not a kid anymore' slipped to him as he watched the man warily.

The man hugged him. Súndavar stiffened, and the man laughed.

"I suppose you aren't used to hugs, are you?"

"…Rune hugged me. But not often. Who are you?"

"Rune. She is the one with the copper hair?" the man asked. His hood remained up.

"…Yes. How do you know her? If you've hurt her, I swear upon the blood of my father that—"

The man laughed harder, not a mocking laugh, but a relieved one. "I'm afraid my blood isn't up for swearing upon. Not yet, anyway," he said. He removed his hood. "My name is Ieran. I believe we know each other."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune peered around the door to the barn. She gave a stifled cry of joy. "Eridor!"

Beyond the barn, in a small, round pen, her horse ran in dizzying circles. Around and around he went. Every once in a while he would rear and scream at the sky. Tawnyclaw's talons tightened on Rune's shoulder.

The horse saw her and whinnied. Eragon tried to catch Rune's arm, but she slipped away and ran to her mount.

"Beauty," she whispered to him.

"He is a beauty, isn't he?" asked a voice. Rune spun, coming face to face with a man garbed in workman's clothes and wearing a grin. "I bought him a while ago from some slave dealers. Him and a couple other horses." He plucked a piece of straw from Eridor's feed bucket and chewed on it. "Too bad he can't be ridden. He's wild as the wind, lassie."

As if to prove his point, Eridor let out an angry whinny and threw himself against the fence to get to his maiden.

Eragon and Vanir joined Rune at the pen. Vanir stared at the horse for a moment, then at the man.

"How much for him?" Eragon asked.

The man laughed. "Lad, the horse can't be ridden. I've tried breeding it with my mares, and it refuses. It's worthless, in all respects."

"Then why keep it?" Vanir pointed out.

The man scratched the back of his neck nervously. "…He's got a wild spirit. 'Shame to kill something like that. I had hoped to race him, when I bought him, but he won't let anyone near him."

Rune bit her lip. "I'll buy him from you," she offered. "Name a price."

"If you're looking for a horse, I've others that are suitable for a lass like yourself," the man said with a shake of his head. "I can't sell a horse that will kill you, just getting on him. Give me a bad name."

"I'll bet anything he'll let me ride him," she insisted.

The man sighed. "Lass…"

"No, it's okay," Eragon excused. "Let it go, doll."

Rune narrowed her eyes at being called _doll_. Tawnyclaw tried to scratch at Eragon with one talon, but his other was latched securely to Rune's shoulder, and he lost his balance. After righting himself with several wing-beats in Rune's face, he screeched.

"I'll race him for you," Rune said finally. "If I win, I get the horse. You'll get the proceeds. If I lose, you're no worse off."

The man shook his head. "Where are you all from, anyways? I've not seen you around the city."

"We're travelers," Eragon explained. "We'll be in the city for a few days, looking for some friends."

The man sighed. "I'm going against my better judgment, but if you want to race the horse," he said to Rune, "I'll not stop you. My own children have moved on. If you want to, you can stay here for a few days, until the race, while you're searching for your friends." He held up a finger. "But if you come to harm, I'll not be held responsible. And if you win – which I daresay is impossible, on a horse like that – the horse is yours. But the proceeds are mine. I've a helluva bill run up. If I didn't need the money, I wouldn't agree to it."

Rune nodded eagerly, and met Eridor's eyes.

_We'll win._

"Ric!"

The man – Ric, apparently – turned to the sound of the voice. A thin, pale girl was running towards him, her pale hair streaming behind her like ribbon in the wind. She reached him, saw the quests, and curtsied daintily, before turning back to the man. "Martha says to tell you she's beginning supper."

He nodded. "Lenori, these are—"

"Dove," said Rune.

"Hunter," said Vanir.

"Eric. We're travelers," said Eragon.

Lenori smiled at them, but looked a tiny bit frightful of their sudden appearance.

"Tell Martha they'll be staying with us for a few days."

"Yes, Ric," Lenori said, darting off.

He watched her leave, then turned back to his guests. "We only have one extra room," he stated.

Rune smiled. "It's better than sleeping outside."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune felt the moonlight on her skin as she stood by Eridor's pen. The horse was still running in circles.

"You remember me, right?"

Eridor whinnied lovingly, arching his neck. _Look how dashing I am_, he seemed to say.

"Thou dragonheart," she giggled. "We'll win, won't we? And you'll be mine again."

"Again?" came whisper.

Rune gasped and turned. Lenori stood in the moonlight, looking like a ghost.

"You startled me!" Rune cried.

Lenori drew away. "I…I'm sorry." She looked about to cry.

"No, it's…it's okay," Rune soothed. "I'm fine. Stand with me."

Lenori moved to lean against the fence with Rune. She looked very pale in the moonlight, almost sickly.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" she asked.

Rune nodded. "More than you know."

Lenori smiled softly. "Ric bought him for me."

"Your father?"

"Ric isn't my father. I'm adopted," Lenori explained. She smiled softly. "I have…possessions."

"What?"

Lenori sighed tiredly. "Sometimes my body is seized by a force I can't describe. My father thought it was the spirits of Helgrind, and wanted me to prophesy for him. But I couldn't. I don't think it's spirits, I think I'm just sick. My true father…he didn't like that. My mother died, and Martha was my wet nurse."

"Who is your father?" Rune blurted. Then she blushed. "Sorry. I shouldn't ask. I barely know you."

Lenori shrugged. "It doesn't matter," she said softly. "My last name is Tabor, if that means anything to you."

Rune paled.

"I suppose he has lovers my age, now."

Rune touched Lenori's shoulder. "How about we go inside?" she asked. "It's cold."

Lenori nodded. "Very well, Dove."

Rune led the way inside. "Oh, by the way?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Rune."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Slate touched his nose to the Motherstone and felt a shock go through him, down to the tip of his tail.

_What is it?_ He asked in wonder.

Matrix grinned. _She is Hope, dracling. She is where our life goes when we have lived it._

Saphira stared at the Motherstone, her heart beating wildly. Beneath the crystal surface, lights glowed and pulsed and twisted. Life-light.

_Is this where dead people go? _Slate asked suddenly.

Matrix laughed. _No. This is…this is everything, Slate. It is the beginning. When each of us dies, our soul is snuffed out. But our…essence…the love and hate and memories that made us who we were…**that** is what you see before you. With each memory that is added to Hope, and hence to the Motherstone, it grows stronger._

_Do the elves know of this? _Saphira asked.

_Perhaps. I know not,_ Matrix said with a shrug. _None can come here, and no dragon who does will tell the tale. So I assume they know nothing of this place._

Saphira breathed in the atmosphere. It was beautiful, here. A deep sense of agelessness settled over her. The life-song that the chamber sung rang in her ears and in her heart, and she began to hum along with the tune.

_The Well of Souls,_ she sang. _I have reached the Well of Souls._


	27. Transformation

**Author's Note: Oooooo…new Sunsun/Rune song: "Faint" by Linkin (Lincoln??) Park. Sorry, had to say that. Ignore my randomness. We are strange sometimes. Hearts, Kittie the Strange**

"I hate you."

Ieran looked at Súndavar with nothing but love in his eyes. "That's fine. I would hate me too."

Súndavar mounted the horse Ieran had bought for him, sliding into the black leather saddle and staring at the man who had caused his birth. Ieran glanced at him, then mounted his own horse.

"So."

"If you expect a civil conversation with me, you're going to be disappointed," Súndavar said huffily.

Ieran smiled and shrugged, letting his son call the shots.

"I don't even know why you're here," Súndavar continued. "You don't actually think I would be happy to see you, or something?"

"No. But you need me."

"I don't need you," Súndavar growled. "I've made it without you since I was little. You were supposed to be dead."

"Oh? What have you been doing, all this time?"

"I've been making it out, no thanks to you."

Ieran raised an eyebrow with a smile. "I couldn't help you. I was supposed to be dead, remember?"

Súndavar tried to cross his arms over his chest, but got tangled in his horse's reigns. He untied himself quickly and snorted, trying to preserve whatever dignity he had left.

"So you've been making it out alright, then," Ieran repeated. "I suppose that makes since. You always had good instincts."

Súndavar flicked his hair over his shoulder haughtily. His mind was bursting with questions, but his pride wouldn't allow him to ask any of them.

"So your name is Ieran," he said finally. "Doesn't that mean 'demon' or something?"

Ieran laughed. "You've been studying."

"I have," Súndavar said snottily. "So you got cursed with a terrible name so you gave me one?"

"What's wrong with Shadow?"

"_What's **not** wrong about it?_" Súndavar cried.

Ieran looked at him and shrugged. "Don't look at me like that."

"Don't tell me what I can't do."

"Very well. If you're wondering about your name, I gave it to you because it's what you were."

"What?"

"You _were_ a Shadow, Súndavar. I couldn't get away from you. You haunted me. Your face was in my mind every moment." Ieran looked at his son. "You weren't supposed to exist. No offence, but it would have made my life easier."

"Then why marry my mother in the first place?"

"We weren't married. I barely knew her." From the shame on Ieran's face, Súndavar knew he had hit a spot.

"Oh." The Rider-Shade bit his lip, cocking his head. He reached out to his father for a moment, then thought better of it. He inspected his father quietly. Ieran was young—early thirties, probably—with a handsome face and maroon eyes. His hair was red—Shade's hair—and his features were not at all unlike Súndavar's own. The same stubborn jaw, eyebrows that looked like they frowned too much, and pale skin.

"You must be sixteen by now," Ieran said after a long silence.

"Just. What about you?"

"Thirty. I'll be thirty-one in a few months."

Súndavar paused. "But that would make you—"

"Fourteen, at your conception, yes. I was fifteen when you were born."

Súndavar scratched the back of his neck nervously. "And I thought _I_ had it bad for Rune…"

"You and Rune are lovers?"

"Well…not…yet…" Súndavar admitted. "She's stubborn."

Ieran laughed. "That's good. Don't rush women. I did, and I paid."

"Paid with me, you mean."

Ieran looked at him, then smiled. "I suppose."

There was a moment of silence. "Hey, Ieran?"

"Yes?"

"What…what about my mother? Who was she?"

"A prisoner of his Highness," Ieran said. "An elf girl."

"Oh. What was her name?"

"Freya. She was…probably about thirty years older than me."

Súndavar paled. "Uh…eww."

Ieran laughed, and Súndavar laughed with him.

"Rune is younger than me," Súndavar said. "She's probably about the worst sweetheart you'd ever meet. But I love her."

"I knew her Highness when she was little," Ieran said. "She was always stubborn. She pulled Durza's hair when he refused to make her a birthday cake."

Súndavar laughed, envisioning a four year old version of Rune being bold enough to pull a Shade's hair.

"What did he do?" Súndavar asked.

"He yelled at her. She yelled louder."

Súndavar grinned. "I would say 'That's my girl', but if she heard me I'd be dead before I could screw her. And that'd be no fun at all."

Ieran smiled back, but then his eyes grew serious. "Súndavar…your hair."

"What?" Súndavar ran his fingers through his midnight hair.

Ieran rode up next to him and reached out. He plucked a hair from Súndavar's head and held it out.

Súndavar's eyes widened. "…Did…did you always have red hair?"

"No," Ieran said. "I had black. Like you."

The hair's roots were the color of blood that looked almost like ink. Súndavar stared at it in horror.

"What's happening to me?"

Ieran blinked very slowly. "I'm not sure," he said quietly. "But I think I know where we can find out."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_You've found your father!"_

_The same white room, the same light filtering in from arched windows. The familiar white eyes and blonde curls._

_Súndavar wanted to hug her. "Lex!"_

_She smiled sweetly. "Well, you remember my name. It's good to see you too."_

_He grinned. "You've been watching me?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Lex? Are you really dead?"_

_She shrugged. "Hope never dies, Sún."_

_He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't answer my question," he said, but he let it go. "You seem…better."_

_She shrugged. "What is that supposed to mean? Dead is dead."_

"_But Hope never dies," he shot back at her._

_She smiled._

"_So…will I come here every night, now?" he asked. "Will I dream of you constantly?"_

"_It matters," Lexi said. "I don't actually know. Like I said, I'm a memory."_

"_But you seem…real."_

"_If I'm real to you, then I'll never fade entirely, will I?" She asked. "Maybe if you believe in me enough you'll be able to touch me."_

_He reached out. His hand passed through her chest, but his arm tingled. She laughed. "Stop! That tickles. Plus you shouldn't stick your hand there."_

_He pulled away quickly and they both laughed._

_Lexia moved to peer out the window. "Ike!" she cried. "It's morning. Good light, Súndavar. I'll see you soon."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Let's go riding, beauty."

Eridor watched Rune, then bucked and screamed to the sky. His hooves clashed at the air like he was trying to beat the life from it.

Rune's eyes widened and she jumped away, stumbling and falling into his water trough.

Eragon laughed as Rune scampered out of the water, her skirt dripping.

She scowled at him, pulling off her dress and throwing it at him. He dodged the wet fabric, before staring at her in her boy's breeches and tight under-shirt that left nothing to his imagination.

She folded her arms over her chest angrily. She turned back to Eridor. The horse was prancing in angry circles.

"What do you suppose is wrong with—" Rune began, before realizing Eragon was staring at her chest. She stuck out her tongue at him. "Stop gawking. It isn't as if you haven't seen them before."

Eragon shrugged, and Rune muttered something about 'boys' and 'the only thing they think about', before turning to watch her angry horse.

Eragon stepped towards her and slipped his arm around her bare shoulders. She looked at him for a moment. Their eyes caught.

"Eragon…I ca—"

He kissed her on the lips. She felt his tongue in her mouth.

"Oh! Uhm, excuse me…"

Rune gasped and turned. Lenori stood there, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean to…interrupt…uhm, anything."

Rune shoved Eragon in the chest. "Actually, Lenori?" she glared at her Rider lover. "I'm glad you did."

Lenori chewed nervously on her lip. "Martha…uhm…told me to ask you what you'd like for dinner…"

Rune smiled. "Let's help her with it, Lenori. I've always wanted to learn to cook."

Lenori nodded quietly and turned on her heels. Rune followed.

Eragon stood there, feeling like an idiot.

_What did I do?_

**Author's Note: Eck. Sorry it's short, but I must be off and won't be able to update any time but now over the weekend. So I'll end it here. More on Matrix and the Draclings in the next chap. And Shay. I forgot about her for a second there… Hearts, Kittie**


	28. I'll Always Love You

**Author's Note: Hey all. I've gotten some reviews where you guys were a bit upset at Eragon (and perhaps me) about what happened in the last chapter. DON'T BE, please. I had a reason for that. I needed that to happen for a discussion they're going to have below. There IS a reason he's acting Out of Character. I did that, like, on purpose. So read it, and forgive Eragon. Actually, it was kinda Rune's fault. She's the queen of mixed messages. **

**Oh, and as for Súndavar, his 'dead before' thing was just something my guy-friend said that reminded me of Súndavar. It was kinda a joke, one of those things guys kinda blurt out and then all their friends laugh.**

**Oh! And did I actually call it the Well of Souls? Ike! My bad! Vault of Souls. Eck, sorry. So much on my mind. Hearts, Kittie**

"Eragon?"

Eragon looked up. Rune smiled hesitantly at him. "Uhm, can we talk?"

He shrugged.

She sat down next to him, in the shade of the oak. Neither spoke for a moment. Rune refused to meet Eragon's eyes.

"Listen," she began, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry, for getting mad at you."

He shrugged again.

"I overreacted. I'm worried about Súndavar, and, well, I'm worried about you too."

He looked at her quietly. "Why me?"

"Because…because…I don't know. It seems like everything we stood for is falling apart," she said softly. "Before…we've grown up, Eragon."

"I know. I'm sorry about your innocence, you know. I didn't mean to—"

She blinked, her mouth open. "Eragon, I'm not talking about that," she said. "It was my choice as much as yours. I could have told you no, and I didn't. We both have to live with that. But I'm thinking that we should honestly examine ourselves, and what we want. It seems as though our group is falling apart, and I have a feeling it's my fault."

"You aren't the easiest person to travel with," he admitted. "But it's why we love you."

"We?"

"All of us. Súndavar, me, Shay, Vanir. We're family, now."

Rune nodded. "It's different for Vanir and Shay," she said. "They're…well, in elf customs, they're an accepted couple. Mates, or whatever. But with you and me, and me and Súndavar, it's not like that."

"I know."

"May I ask something?"

Eragon nodded. "Of course. I owe you that much."

"Do you feel guilty?"

He bit his lip. "Yes. We shouldn't have done what we did. Whatever that was."

She nodded. "I do too. If things were different, maybe we would end up together. But the way it is, we have a job to do. You have your duty as a Rider, and I should really start acting more like the Princess I'm supposed to be."

He laughed. "Rune, you _do_ act like a princess. Not proper, maybe, but you're strong hearted, and outgoing, and you care about others. If it came to it, I'd make you queen in a second."

"Not a chance," Rune said with a shake of her head. "My father stole the throne. I don't want a thief's crown."

"See? Answered like a true princess. Prideful, dutiful, and committed to what's right."

She laughed and pushed him. "Besides," she said. "I'm not _just_ a princess."

"Of course not," Eragon said.

Rune shook her head. "I mean I'm your weapon," she said. "We both know that's what I am."

Eragon looked at her, startled. "_What?_" he whispered.

"The weapon the werecat spoke of," Rune said softly. "The weapon you would find under the Menoa Tree."

"What makes you think that's what you are?" Eragon asked uneasily.

"Because," Rune answered. "I slept beneath the tree, Eragon. And only when all seemed lost did I wake up. You found my soul there. Plus…"

"What?"

"Galbatorix is my father," Rune said with a shrug. "Wouldn't he be suceptable to his own flesh and blood? What if _I'm_ his weakness?"

"He hates you, Rune," Eragon told her. "He ordered Lily to kill you."

Rune met his eyes with a slight frown. "Perhaps. But there's good in everyone."

"How could you say that?" Eragon cried. "He caused the downfall of the Riders! He killed people we both care about, Rune! He's _evil_."

"Does that make me evil? I share his blood."

"Blood doesn't matter," Eragon grumbled. "I just can't believe you would think that there is good in him."

"Eragon, he might say the same about you."

Eragon's eyes flashed at her. "Rune, what's gotten into you?"

"I've been thinking, Eragon. I've been thinking _a lot_. And I've thought of a plan."

Eragon turned away. "I don't want to hear it. You're talking like you mean to convert Galbatorix to our side! Rune, it's foolish. You don't have your woman's blood right now, do you? Because that can make girls act strangely. Shay screams and throws things. Perhaps you go crazy."

"No, I don't," Rune told him flatly. "And don't call me crazy. I don't mean to convert my father. That is, I fear, impossible."

"Finally, some sense."

Eragon suddenly found himself shaking. This whole scene…it reminded him of Saphira. He and Saphira would bicker like this sometimes, fighting more for the heck of it than any possible gain. It strengthened their bond, Saphira once told him.

Resisting an urge to throw up, Eragon clutched his stomach and began rocking back and forth, moaning to himself.

Rune blinked. "Eragon? What is wrong?"

"It's…nothing…"

She touched his shoulder in an almost sisterly way. "Eragon, you are sad."

"No I'm not."

She closed her eyes and he felt her mind probing his. He tried to lock her out, but the little piece of her that would always be there wouldn't let him.

"Yes you are…" she murmured, frowning as she rifled through his memories. "Eragon, where is Saphira? I can't feel your connection."

She opened her eyes and withdrew. Her sorrel-leaf orbs stared at him concernedly.

He looked away. There was a long silence, but the worried sister-love in Rune's eyes kept it from being uncomfortable. She waited quietly for an answer.

"I never told you," he said finally.

"Told me what?"

He sighed. "It was so sudden," he whispered. "That's why I…"

"Why what?"

"Why I wanted to get closer to you," he explained. "Why I made the first move in the glade, and why I kissed you earlier. I wanted to distract myself."

"Eragon, what's going on?"

"I can't feel Saphira anymore, Rune," he admitted. "You can't feel a connection because there _isn't_ one."

Rune gasped quietly, before hugging him. "I'm so sorry."

He let her hug him for what seemed like an eternity. Her cheek pressed against his.

"I'm sorry," she repeated in his ear. "I shouldn't have gotten mad. I didn't know. You must be hurting so much." She began to cry.

"I should have told you," Eragon apologized. "I shouldn't have tried to distract myself with you, just because Súndavar wasn't there to get mad. I'm sorry too."

She shook her head. "Don't be. You were hurting. It's my fault for getting mad. I just added to it." She paused. "You could have talked to me, you know. I would have done everything I could to make you feel better."

"I was wrong through."

"Maybe. But we all make mistakes, especially when we're bleeding inside. How long, Eragon?"

"Since before Cladi died," he told her softly.

"What do you think happened to _her_?" Rune asked, leaving Saphira's name unsaid.

Eragon pulled away from her. "That's just it, Rune…"

"What?" He hesitated, adverting his eyes. "Eragon, tell me," she ordered.

"She cut our connection," Eragon said. His eyes got glassy, and for a moment he looked lost, as if he couldn't understand why his closest friend would do such a thing. He looked at his hands. "One minute I could feel her, and the next she was gone. She's not dead, Rune. Just gone. She broke our connection on _purpose_."

A tear slipped down his cheek, and Rune wiped it away with her fingertips. "Eragon, Saphira loves you. She must have had a good reason."

"That doesn't make it feel better!" he cried, yelling. Rune looked startled. He realized he had screamed at her and let his head drop to his hands. "I'm sorry. I just…"

Rune wrapped an arm around his shoulder and squeezed. "It's okay," she said with a gentle smile. She put her head on his shoulder. "Maybe…do you think we could make each other a promise?"

Eragon looked at her. "Rune, I can't—"

"It's just a little promise."

He finally nodded. "I'll try."

"How about we promise each other that from now on, we're friends? I care about you, Eragon. I want to help you, but distracting you isn't the right way to do it. It's going to hurt, being without Saphira. But you can get through it, until we find her. I'll help, if I can. And so will Vanir, and Shay when we find her. We love you. Like you said, we're a family."

He looked at the ground, then back into her wide green eyes. "Alright. I can promise that."

Rune smiled back and hugged him tightly, wiping away tears. "Come on. It's getting dark."

He stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Eragon?"

"Yes?"

Rune's lips curled into another gentle smile. "I feel better now. Thank you."

"Thank you too."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Matrix? May I ask you something?_

The older dragon shook her head, rousing herself from sleep. She uncurled like a cat, before turning to look at Saphira.

_You may ask, dracling._

Saphira looked at the ground, then back at where Slate was curled, sleeping. The stars in the heavens shone brighter than they ever had before.

_Have you ever mated?_ The blue female blurted.

Matrix blinked, which – for her – was the equivalent of an open-mouthed stare. She cocked her head regally. _Perhaps, _she said. _Is that your only question, or is my sense of intuition correct in assuming this will lead to a rather long conversation?_

Saphira looked at Slate again, and Matrix got her answer.

_Come, Saphira-vira. We shall talk in a more suitable place, and I shall reveal the answers you seek._

Matrix took off, launching herself into the air with her legs before snapping open her wings and beating them. Saphira followed quietly into the air.

When they were both airborne, Saphira turned to Matrix.

_Not here._

_Then where—_

_There._

Saphira followed Matrix's pointing nose with her eyes. Her mouth dropped open.

_It was once called by a name this language has no words for, _Matrix said.

Saphira looked out at what she saw before her. A giant mosaic of the Wind and Fire spread across a spectacular circular clearing. They had brilliant, elegant forms that couldn't be matched by dragons, elves, or humans, but looked as though they were made of their element. The Fire's limbs and face glowed red and yellow in the moonlight, looking magical. The Wind looked almost as if she would be scattered into a thousand breezes when touched, delicate, beautiful, and serene.

_As close as I can say, _Matrix continued, _it is the Place of Love, Birth, Beginning, Mating, Bonding, Life, and Hatching. It was pieced together from the shed scales of greatest dragons of the past. Each scale was fitted in place with others of its color. No two are alike._

_This is where the eggs were laid,_ Saphira breathed.

_It is. This is where each dragonheart began its beating, all the time ago when our race was free as the Wind and fierce as the Fire. Each year before the eggs were laid, the males would join their breaths and flame for three days to warm the nest._

Saphira watched Matrix with rapt attention.

_Then, vigil would come. The females would lay, and watch. Two days spent in a fast, singing dragonsongs. One day for the Wind, one for the Fire._

Matrix circled the Place of Love, beating her wings. _When the eggs hatched, they would spend their first night with their nose pressed to the Motherstone. Then their dam and their sire would bear them in their claws and fly over the land, singing songs._

Matrix stopped talking, and silence settled. Saphira felt a deep sense of awe for her race's past.

_Matrix?_

_Yes, Saphira?_

_May I spend a night with the Motherstone? Will you sing me the dragonsongs?_

Matrix smiled kindly. _I shan't sing you the songs you ask of,_ she declined. _But the Motherstone welcomes all._

Saphira shivered in pleasure. _Matrix?_

_Yes?_

_You didn't answer my other question. Have you ever mated?_

Matrix looked sadly at the dragon-scale mosaic.

_I have._

_Did you have an egg, then?_

Matrix met her eyes. _Saphira, you must realize that not all eggs hatch. Some just…some just don't have a heartbeat._

Saphira touched her nose to the other dragon. _I'm sorry._

_It is how things are, _Matrix said. _My mate and I knew that it was a possibility._

_Who was your mate?_

Matrix shook her head. _Such tales are dead, Saphira. I would prefer not to speak of him or our egg, if it is the same to you._

Saphira nodded quickly.

_Good. Then come. The Motherstone calls you for your sleep, vira._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The boot nudged Shay in the stomach once, then again, harder. The young woman growled something in her sleep and curled into a ball.

"Hey? Lady?"

Another nudge.

"Hey, wake up!"

Shay opened her eyes, holding a hand up to shield them from the sun. After blinking several times, she looked at the form above her.

A little boy cocked his head at her, his golden blonde locks falling over his eyes. "You were sleeping," he said.

She got to her feet, shaking out her hair. The little boy gawked at her. She inspected her reflection on Leona Lake and gasped.

"Are you dead?" he asked.

"I sure do look it," she admitted. Her hair was snarly, her face skin pale. Her eyes had puffy red rims around them from crying, and half of her face was red from laying on it in the sand.

"Are you a fallen angel? My big sister says they're ugly, but I think they'd be pretty, but bruised. It would hurt to fall from Hope, wouldn't it? You would get bruises. Is that what happened to you?"

"No. I just fell asleep on a beach."

"Oh." The little boy looked disappointed. "Are you sure?"

"Fairly."

He sighed, and grabbed a stick to drag through the water. "Why aren't you at the race?" he asked. "Everyone else is."

"Why aren't _you_ at the race?"

"Because I wanted to drag my stick in the water," he said. "But I found _you_. Are you a fallen angel?"

Shay sighed. "No."

"Sure? Because my sister says that—"

He continued talking, jabbering on about something Shay only half-heard. She stared out at the water absently.

"—And then Liv said that—"

Shay's mind wandered to Everett. What was he doing? Was he cooking lunch, like he always did when the sun was directly overhead? Or perhaps he had already eaten. Was he at the 'race'? What was the race anyways? A footrace?

"—And he was cutting and slashing and—"

Shay sighed. Her thoughts turned to Vanir. She hadn't seen him in forever, it seemed. Her body ached for the pleasures they shared in Lillendale. She thought about the way his arms felt when they tightened around her, thought of the face he made when he thought she was being a baby. Where was he? She wanted him here, with her, to hold her and tell her everything would be fine.

What of Rune? Where was the half-blood Princess now? Knowing Rune, Shay was fairly sure she'd be either entangled with Eragon – taking advantage of Súndavar's absence – or searching for her Rider-Shade friend.

"Listen, can you bring me to the race?"

Shay wasn't sure where the words had come from, but in a moment of reflection, she saw that if she had any chance of finding Rune and the others, it would lie there.

The boy shrugged. "I guess. Why?"

"Because I'm looking for some people, and they might be there."

He shrugged again. "Okay. What's your name?"

"Shay. Yours?"

"Haven't got one," he said. "I'm a hunter. I live all by myself and hunt all my food. Everyone's scared of me."

"I'm sure. What about your sister?"

"Haven't got one."

Shay smiled. "You tell nice lies."

He grinned. "Really?" he reached for her hand. "You mean it?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune tried to slip the bit into Eridor's mouth, but he bucked, pawing at her with his hooves.

"Eridor, what's wrong?"

Ric looked at Rune. "Lass, are you sure I can't persuade you not to do this?"

Lenori bit her lip, frightened. "Rune, be careful."

Rune ignored both of them. "Come, Eridor. You know me," she whispered. "I want you as my own again. We have to win."

Eridor whinnied loudly and stomped a hoof on the ground.

Rune's brow furrowed as she reached out her mind to the horse, trying to calm him. He didn't respond.

Tawnyclaw hopped around on the fence nervously.

Rune thought desperately. _Tawnyclaw, what's wrong with him?_

The hawk was silent for a moment.

_Horse says Princess change,_ he said. _Not his Princess. Speak change._

Rune reached out to Eridor. _Oh, why can't you see it's me?_

What had changed? Nothing, as far as Rune could tell. Then it dawned on her.

"Thou Beauty," she whispered. "Thou dragonheart."

Eridor nickered.

"I need thee," she told him. "I need thee to let me ride upon thy back and win."

Eridor shook out his mane. Rune moved towards him. Standing on the fence, she mounted Eridor quietly. The horse pranced in a tight circle.

Ric blinked at her, stupefied.

Rune grinned and kicked Eridor in the side. He moved to the other side of the pen, before taking a running leap and clearing the fence easily. He reared triumphantly, Rune clinging to his back.

"I'll be sent to Torment and called a Liar," Ric gasped, "But I've never seen such a thing in my life."

Rune smiled. "Come on," she said. "We've got a race to win!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Súndavar held himself very still, breathing nervously.

Ieran touched his shoulder. "Calm down, Shadow," he said. "It won't hurt."

"That's what they always say," Súndavar muttered. He screamed as Ieran's mind shoved painfully into his own.

Ieran let the pain pass him, as he worked his way into Súndavar's consciousness.

"Rune's done this before," Súndavar gasped. "It never hurt this much!"

"I'm your father," Ieran growled, deep in concentration. "It always hurts less when a woman does it."

Súndavar shrieked in pain as Ieran touched his memories of cutting. His father drew back, startled.

"Sún…"

"Just get it over with!" the youth cried. "Lecture me later, _father_."

Ieran bit back his worry and dug back into Súndavar's mind.

"Open yourself to me, and this would be a lot easier!"

"Are you crazy? My mind would be open to anyone who wanted to root around in it!"

"Just do it!"

"No!" Súndavar cried through clenched teeth.

"Do it!"

"Not a chance!"

Ieran clenched his fists and latched onto Súndavar's most painful memory – hitting Rune. Súndavar screeched and dropped his defenses in agony and heartsickness. Ieran quickly ran through his son's mind, before withdrawing.

"You're clear. See how easy that was?"

Súndavar was shaking. "Easy for you, maybe." He stared at his hands, all the memories Ieran had rummaged through playing back painfully in his mind. For a moment he thought his scars were beginning to bleed, then the red blood disappeared. For a moment his hand stung, as if he had struck someone. Then the feeling was gone.

"Súndavar?"

"Yes, _dad_?"

"May I see your wrists?"

Súndavar sighed and held up his hand. The cutting marks made little parallel lines up and down his arm. But that wasn't what Ieran was looking at.

"Silver Hand," he said.

Súndavar stared at his hand in horror. His gedwëy ignasia shone.

"So you got it to hatch." Ieran didn't sound surprised.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Typical teenager," Ieran excused with a shrug. "but we can talk about what I found in you mind instead."

"Oh?"

"No spirits," he said. "But they've been there. They left marks all over your consciousness."

Súndavar looked at his hands with his red eyes. "So why am I changing?"

Ieran shook his head. "I'm not sure. It may be…"

"What?"

"It may be an internal change."

Súndavar's mouth dropped open. "You mean I'm doing this to myself?"

Ieran closed his eyes. "I'm not a Shade anymore, Súndavar. I rid myself of the spirits when Galbatorix nearly killed me. I don't know what is happening to you, but I'm going to try to find out."

"Why?" Súndavar asked. "You don't know me. You don't love me, and I don't love you. We're not _really_ family, Ieran."

Ieran closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he said softly. "But I'd like to _get_ to know you. And I'll _always_ love you."


	29. An End and A Beginning

**Author's Note: Hey all. I just wanted to mention that Ieran reminds me of Ewan McGregor, and Lexia reminds me of Naminé, from Kingdom Hearts II. I think she would look like that, if she was real. But with white eyes, instead of blue. Just thought I'd say that. Kinda pointless, but hey. Oh, and this chapter is to emotikka, because I forgot earlier. I have the first record of my story being publicized by word of mouth! Go me, and go emotikka's friend for telling her about it. YAY! Hearts to all you special people, Kittie**

Rune felt the flutterflies flying figure eights in her stomach as she stood quietly next to Ric. The race official was staring at her indredulously. "You're entering _this_ horse?"

Ric nodded. Eridor was throwing himself against the walls of the stall, neighing loudly.

"And the wench is your jockey?" the man asked skeptically.

Rune's hands clenched into fists.

"Yes," Ric answered.

The man shrugged. "It's your entry fee," he said. Ric handed him the money, and the man pinned a gold unicorn to Rune's outfit. "That's how the betters will know it's you," he explained. "Not that anyone in their right mind would bet on a wild horse and its child rider."

Then he was gone.

Ric looked at Rune concernedly. "What's wrong with the horse?"

"He hates being locked up," Rune said softly, looking at Eridor. "He'll be good in the race. Trust me."

Ric shrugged. Lenori poked her head into the barn. "Rune? May I talk to you?"

Rune nodded, and Lenori gave her a look that said she clearly wanted to talk _alone_, away from Ric.

Rune scampered after her.

"Yes?"

Lenori looked at the ground. "I think you may find your friends today, Rune," she said.

Rune nodded. "Maybe. Why do you bring it up?"

"Because…because if you find your friends, you'll be leaving, right?"

"Yes. I have to go, Lenori."

Lenori ran her sleeve over her eyes. "I understand. I just…could I come with you?"

Rune blinked. "Lenori—"

"Before you say no, I want you to know that I'll understand either way," the girl added. "I just _really_ want to go with you."

"Lenori, you don't mean that. If you knew who I was, you wouldn't want to."

Lenori blinked, dusting her pale blonde bangs from her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Rune sighed. "Lenori, have you noticed…er…Erik, right? His name isn't Erik. Like my name isn't Dove."

"Then what is it?"

"It's Eragon."

Lenori's mouth fell open. Rune took her hand gently.

The shock passed in an instant. "All the more reason for me to come with you," Lenori said bravely.

Rune sighed and tucked her hair behind one pointed ear. "Lenori, you have a strong heart. But you are not strong. You have a brave spirit, but that does not make you courageous. It is better that you stay here, where you are safe."

Lenori's wide eyes begged silently.

Rune looked away. "We'll see, alright? I don't even know if we'll find my friends."

She turned away without another word, holding out her arm on an instinct. Tawnyclaw landed on it as if on que. She blinked at him.

_If I hadn't held out my arm, would you have kept flying?_

He cocked his head. _You did. You knew. I land._

Rune shrugged. She was not in the mood to examine the connection between her and the hawk.

Eridor was still hurling himself against the stall when she got back. When she finally managed to calm him down, it was time to lead the horses onto the track.

She sighed.

"It's time, beauty," she said to him. "Make me proud."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're leaving town, Súndavar."

Súndavar blinked up at Ieran with his fire-eyes. "What?"

Ieran fixed his eyes on his son. "We're leaving town."

"Our horses aren't strong enough to travel far," Súndavar pointed out.

Ieran smiled and shrugged. "We'll get new ones."

"He don't have any money."

"Who needs money when there're race horses in plenty at the track?"

Súndavar stared, open mouthed. "I don't want to steal."

"Get used to it. Besides, who knows? We may find more than horses at the race."

"_What_?"

Ieran grinned, tossing a small stone Súndavar's way. A golden unicorn was painted on it. "Your lady-love is racing on a feral colt. I bet on her. Pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"_Rune_ is racing?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Súndavar was already out of his chair. "Then come on! I've got to find her!"

Ieran rolled his eyes and followed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Crack!_

Eridor sprang through the gate, muscles uncoiling like springs. Rune let out a tiny shriek of surprise. Tawnyclaw screeched above her in warning.

In the rush, the Princess caught sight of a pair of eyes. Red eyes. Shade's eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Súndavar saw Eridor burst through the gate. Rune squeaked. The horses' hooves pounded.

"We have to get to the stables, Shadow."

But Súndavar's eyes were locked on Rune. Her foot had slipped from the stirrup. Eridor didn't slow. He couldn't, the horse bodies were pressing too tightly against him on all sides. To stop was to be trampled.

Eridor rounded the first lap neck in neck with another horse. Rune was clutching tightly to him, but Súndavar could see her grip was slipping.

_Hold on,_ he prayed. _Hold tightly, my love._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eridor ran. His muscles didn't ache, they didn't burn. He was beyond that. He understood what he had to do. He had to run. He had to win. The horse next to him, a big black alpha who smelled of many nights with mares and too much feed, was trying to cut him off. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't. He had to win.

Above, the hawk cried.

_Slow! She slips! Princess falls!_

But Eridor didn't slow. He couldn't.

He had to win.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tawnyclaw felt the horse ignore him. He felt the annoyance burn in his blood like fire.

_Slow!_ He cried again, but the horse didn't hear him. _Slow! Slow! Slow!_

The hawk's eyes scanned the crowd.

_Shay._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shay's blue eyes were wide. Rune was slipping! Half way through the third lap, almost in the lead. The girl scrabbled to stay in the saddle. Her green eyes were wild, frightened. She screamed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune felt the world slow. She felt time grind to a halt as her hands lost contact with Eridor. The horse didn't stop. His hooves beat a pattern on the gravel, pounding and blending with the others.

She hit the ground. The hooves didn't stop. Pain split her chest, and things went black.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Win_.

_Win._

_Win._

Eridor felt the girl leave his back. He felt the weight slip away. Without her, he surged forward. His nose crossed the line first.

_He had won_.

But where was Rune?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rune couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear, or speak, or smell. Her heart pounded slowly – ever so slowly – in her chest.

_Pa-boom._

_Pa-boom._

_Pa-boom._

Her vision was red and black, splotched like blood dappling a garment. She felt herself slipping away. Quietly, softly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sundavar lifted Rune in his arms. She was limp. This was the second time he had held her like this. A lifeless shell…

He pressed his nose in her hair, smelling her scent as if he was afraid to let go. His heart beat against her still one.

"_Be healed,_" he whispered. "_Be healed. Be healed. Be healed._"

Her heart didn't stir.

"_Heill. Heill. Ono fricai, heill_."

He felt the magic leave him. He felt the strength that using magic now gave him surge into his veins.

He felt her heart.

It beat – Once….twice…three times.

Her eyes didn't open.

The blood that coated her body was thick and red, discoloring her tunic and soaking his own.

A hand was laid on his shoulder. At first he thought it was Ieran. But, glancing up, he saw it was not his father. It was Eragon. Vanir joined them, followed by Shay. Lenori stood at a distance, watching in fright. Ieran stood near her, eyes cautious and guarded.

Sundavar tightened his grip on Rune and stood up. Shay touched her hair, Vanir her cheek. Eragon grasped her hand.

"We are a family," Sundavar said in a hollow voice.

They nodded soberly.

"The time has come to kill a king."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The Heirs to Darkness Trilogy is over, but Rune's story continues in:**

**Kingdom of Hope;**

**Shadows Rising**


End file.
